


Eddsworld Second coming.

by TordEkaStarSun



Series: Eddsworld ‘The Fanfic!’ [2]
Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Gay, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-03-24 23:46:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 30
Words: 77,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13822002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TordEkaStarSun/pseuds/TordEkaStarSun
Summary: Tom had been living with depression for about five years missing someone who he never knew was there Matt battles his inner Demon which he must alone and Edd struggles to let go of the past. Everything changes when they get their new roommate Tord. Though nobody knows that  this is the man they've been missing. From Norway on a mission to assassinate one person Tord bides his time with his friends as long as he can  even though he knows he is only delaying the inevitable. Through many trials they still all remain friends but how will it end? One shattered heart one broken mind one broken soul and one broken heart. Who knows maybe all four.!SEQUAL TO EDDSWORLD BEGINNINGS READ FIRST OR SOMETHINGS WONT MAKE SENSE!***WARNING SENSITIVE TOPICS IF YOU CANNOT HANDLE IT DON'T READ***Also there is now!TomTordEddMattPaultrykPayTim(look it up if you don't know who it is)





	1. Chapter 1

Tom had been living with depression for about five years missing someone who he never knew was there Matt battles his inner Demon which he must alone and Edd struggles to let go of the past. Everything changes when they get their new roommate Tord. Though nobody knows that this is the man they've been missing. From Norway on a mission to assassinate one person Tord bides his time with his friends as long as he can even though he knows he is only delaying the inevitable. Through many trials they still all remain friends but how will it end? One shattered heart one broken mind one broken soul and one broken heart. Who knows maybe all four.  
!SEQUAL TO EDDSWORLD BEGINNINGS READ FIRST OR SOMETHINGS WONT MAKE SENSE!

***WARNING SENSITIVE TOPICS IF YOU CANNOT HANDLE IT DON'T READ***  
Also there is now!  
TomTord  
EddMatt  
Paultryk  
PayTim(look it up if you don't know who it is)


	2. Edd. New roomate problems

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we start off with a bang!  
>  -Tord StarSun❤️

"No! Come back he didn't mean it!" Edd yelled running after a girl who was walking out of their house.   
"I am tired of living with a cola lover a dumbass and that black eyed freak! Just forget our deal!" She screamed at him.   
"You've only been here for three days!" Edd yelled his brown hair disheveled every which way.   
"Well it felt like three years with you idiots like I said I'm done with you!" She screamed. Edd put his head in his hands.   
"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" He yelled frustrated. He looked back to see his two friends in the house's door way. Matt who had ginger hair and bright blue eyes and normally wore a green overcoat over a purple hoodie was standing in the doorway with a sad look on his face. In Edd's time with him he had learned that Matt was not very logical or smart though he loved himself pretty much more than everything he had a big heart and was like a sweet but clueless child. The there was Tom who had very spiky light brown hair and completely black eyes. He normally wore a blue hoodie over any T shirt he had available. His personality was more rocky but he had a big heart as well. He was giving the retreating woman a dirty look for the comment on his eyes. Tom was a very stubborn and clever person. He normally kept to himself and his friends since making new ones was hard with his eyes. Edd walked back to the house feeling defeated.   
"What is the count now? Third one this month. Not including that religious who ran away screaming the second she saw me." Tom asked.   
"Yeah well you weren't helping then you weren't help now." Edd said as he pushed past them.   
"So we lost another roommate? How are we going to fill that room?" Matt asked just as clueless as ever. Edd face palming turned to them.   
"Tom why did you keep staring at her and Matt why did you keep asking her the dumbest questions?" Edd asked.   
"What I like people watching that's how I got to know her. I didn't like her so I stared her down till she left." Tom said looking very pleased with himself.   
"My questions aren't dumb are they?" Matt pouted.   
"Matt, no it's just...Wait you did what Tom!" Edd asked getting frustrated.   
"Yeah I didn't like her so I got rid of her." Tom said. Edd was fed up at this point yeah he loved his friends but they could get really irritating at times. Edd picked up their gray cat that was walking by at began to pet it.   
"I didn't like her either she called me stupid. Many times too." Matt said twiddling his thumbs.   
"Guys I know this is hard but we have to fill that room. I know whoever it was that was in that room before now was probably a great friend but he is gone and we can't remember them so it's obvious we have to move on okay? If you're holding out for him to come back he's not." Edd said. Matt looked really sad and Tom even looked disappointed.   
"Look I still miss whoever it was but we're adults now who had successfully finished college so let's not get into petty disputes like this one." Edd said.   
"Yeah well in that case I'm going drinking anyone want to come with? Matt if you come I'm only getting you the virginized versions I'm not going through that accident again. Funny for the first hour He'll for the rest." Tom said.   
"Yeah sure I'll come with." Matt said taking off after Tom.   
"I'm going to put the ad back up! I'll put it online this time." Edd yelled after them. They just raised their hands as Tom hopped in and started the engine to there red truck which had a giant dent on the trunks left side.   
"Now to get to work reposting that ad." Edd thought and went into the kitchen and grabbed a cola. He walked into the computer room and turned it on.   
He opened the search engine and looked up a for rent sight and began to set up an ad. Edd was desperate so he thought he'd extend to people just coming into the US and looking for a place to stay it took him two hours to make the ad. "Now to sit back and wait for the requests to come in." Edd said to himself leaning back in the chair when he heard the door slam open.   
"You broke a bar stool over his head!" Matt yelled.   
"He *hic* was asking for it." Tom mumbled.   
"He just asked if you would move to the left once!" Matt asked.   
"And I didn't want to. He also gave me a look I didn't like." Tom mumbled. Ed heard something heavy hit the floor.   
"I better go and help Matt before he tries to drag Tom to his room again." Edd thought and ran out to help. The screen before him was quite sad as in the loser kind of thing. Tom was on his face passed out drunk and Matt was shaking him trying to wake him up.   
"Come on Matt it won't work just grab one of his arms and let's take him to his room." Edd said grabbing one of his arms and putting it over his shoulder and Matt followed him as they walked to his room his feet dragged on the carpet. They set him down on his bed. And because Matt is such a sweetheart he pulled Tom's covers over him. Edd smiled.   
"What are you smiling at?" Matt asked.   
"Nothing just at how nice you are." Edd said.   
"What? He'll be cold." Matt said not understanding.   
"Yeah well I just finished setting up the ad. I bet tomorrow we'll have at least one request. I'm sure of it." Edd said   
"Will it be someone nice?" Matt asked. Edd thought about it. Matt does have somewhat of a point what if the next person they have come for the room didn't "work" with their current arrangement.   
"I'm pretty sure we will come across someone who will be a great friend and work with our current lifestyle." Edd reassured him.   
"Well I hope so. That woman was really mean I mean she called me stupid but I'm not I just think differently!" Matt said angrily.   
"Yeah I know buddy. Just head to bed and we'll talk tomorrow. Oh I almost forgot are you making pancakes tomorrow?" Edd asked.   
"Yeah! I think you will really like this kind." Matt said and walked out of Tom's room and went up the stairs to his own room. Edd decided he should go to bed too he had to do some animation tomorrow. He walked into his room kicked off his shoes and threw himself in bed and fell asleep looking at the posters on his walls.


	3. Tord. US mission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lets pretend I did translate everything to norwegian okay?  
>  -Tord StarSun❤️

            The area was full of the sound of gunfire and explosions every now and then. A group of two males were returning fire. Both of them wore the Red Army uniform and both of them were speaking in norwegian. "Tord! Throw one now!" Paul thirty four year old man yelled. The other was of course named Tord. He smiled to himself as he threw a grenade into the direction of the enemy.   
                   Tord was a twenty one year old male with dark caramel brown hair that collected on his head like two horns. He had cloudy blue eyes that were almost silver.He also normally wore a red hoodie over a tee shirt and black jeans. The thing about Tord was that he had really bad anger and aggression issues.   
                 Both of them heard the grenade blow up and moved forward. A voice in Tord's ear sounded. "Okay do you guys see the vault door yet?" It was Patryk.   
                 "Yeah and I think we're in the clear I'm going for it." Tord said.   
                 "Wait no I'm- Tord stop!" Paul yelled as Tord skipped over the bodies of the fallen.   
                 "I see the door and there's no one-" Tord was saying when he heard another gun shot. He turned around to see that a man had tried to stab him and Paul shot him in the back saving Tord's life.   
                 "Tord you can't be so careless you almost got killed again! On of these days you're going to have a mission you have to carry out on your own. Tord put his hands in the air.   
                 "I just can't please you these days can I?" Tord asked looking at Paul.   
                 "Tord don't talk back to us." Patryk said in his ear. Tord yanked out the communication piece and tossed it at Paul.   
                "Alright I got this." Tord said walking over to the door. It was pretty lame for a vault door all it was was a metal door with a big padlock. Tord took his gun and shot the padlock breaking it. "Vola!" Tord said smiling yanking the door open. Inside was a mother load of weapons and explosives. Tord twirled around inside. "It's beautiful!" Tord said and turned to see a not so happy Paul.   
                 "Is this a game to you?" He asked him obviously not pleased with him.  
                 "Oh come on lighten up. We got the weapons right? We won right? Why do you have to be so grumpy all the time?" Tord asked picking up a powerful looking sniper rifle. Paul snatched it from him.   
                 "You are going to go back to the dock right now and wait for me there." Paul said.   
                 "Are you kidding me? I'm a soldier same as you! I'm not that little child you raised anymore I deserve to fight as I see fit! If I die I die who cares? You guys will just keep on fighting." Tord said angrily.   
                "Can we not do this now? We have to move these weapons." Paul said as he started moving the crates.   
                "You started this and now you want me to help? I thought I was going to be out in time out back at the dock." Tord said crossing his arms.   
                "If you're going to fight me and not take this seriously and you can go back to the dock or you can grab some crates and follow me." Paul said. Tord begrudgingly grabbed a couple of weapons crates and followed Paul. He looked around at all the faces of the men they killed. "More faces I'll never forget." Tord thought to himself as they walked through the long corridors.   
                 "Hey Paul?" Tord asked.   
                 "Mmmhum?" Paul hummed.   
                 "Do you ever get haunted by their faces? Do you ever forget?" Tord asked looking around.   
                "Who's? Oh you mean these poor saps?" Paul asked. "Yeah." Tord said.   
                "Eventually you forget them but in our line of work they just get replaced. The there will always be that one face that you can never forget normally your first." Paul said. Tord stopped at the memory of a teen he had killed named Ethan the scars on his arms still visible.   
                "Tord." Paul said reminding him he had to keep moving. Tord started walking again.   
                "Hey Paul may I ask who was your first kill?" Tord asked not really expecting to get an answer.   
                "He was a person I thought was my friend he had bright green eyes and perfect teeth. He opposed my views and said that if we ever crossed paths while I was in the Red army that he wouldn't hold back and that he wouldn't loose. We crossed paths and I had to beat his brains out with a crowbar." Paul said as though it was just casual to do such a thing.  
               "Oh...I didn't know." Tord said kind of wishing he hadn't asked.  
               "It's alright. In my opinion shooting a guy in the heart and leaving him to slowly bleed out is much more brutal." Paul said smiling at Tord.   
              "Well if I knew he would still be alive I would have tried to save him." Tord said angrily.   
             "Don't lie! You're a natural born soldier I wish I could tell you why though. There's just somethings you're not ready to know yet." Paul said.   
            "Whatever." Tord said angrily. He had every night for the past five years had nightmares from the incident with Ethan. He remembered every second of what happened. There was something different about him something that drove him it was something evil. He was still engrossed in his thoughts and almost walked off the loading dock before Patryk yelled out to him. Tord turned around to see a very angry Patryk marching up to him.   
              "Look Patryk I won't do it again so just let me grab the rest of the weapons." Tord said right before being smacked in the back of the head.   
              "You can't disobey us like that." Patryk yelled. Tord looked up furiously and reeled back to punch Patryk who quickly dogged him.   
              "Loose form." He said. This just made Tord angrier. Patryk always turned Tord's mistakes into lessons. Tord attacked again and again missing Patryk each time.   
             "You can't beat anyone swinging blindly like that." Patryk said unworried.   
             "I don't need your lessons!" Tord yelled and attacked again having just about enough. Patryk seeing this quickly put Tord down by grabbing his arm and flipping him over his back onto the ground.   
            "You really can't win when you're driven by rage. I'm only telling you this because we care about you." Patryk said looking down on him.   
           "Yeah I know it's just so frustrating! You guys have friends here and have fun with each other on the base all the time and pretty much everyone else does the same thing but for some reason nobody on base likes to talk to me or even be near me. I know you guys only stick around because you're required to keep tabs on me. I just want to go back and see Tom,Edd,and Matt again. I want friends again." Tord said rolling over on his side grabbing the necklace he received so long ago.   
            "Well you can't think like that now you have a duty to yourself and to the Red army." Paul said walking over to them.   
           "Oh Paul! Good, did you load up the rest of the weapons?" Patryk asked.   
"Yeah so load up Tord and let's get back to base." Paul said. Tord pushed himself up off the ground and walked into the plane. He sat down next to some of the weapon crates and pulled out the strand of pictures of him and his friends.   
It was times like these when he would look back and think of just how innocent he was. How close he was to these three people and just how much he loved them. It was from his best friend Tom that he had learned the meaning of sorry or the special meaning between him and Tom. He had to leave them behind so that he could fight for his beliefs and to keep them safe from harm while he was away he committed the unforgivable act of murder. He always thought back to this to the first time he bloodied his hands and asked himself why they mattered so much to him that he was willing to kill for them. When his thoughts became too deep he folded up the pictures and put them in his pocket. The plane a moment later touched down at the Red armies base and the doors were opened to let him out. Paul and Patryk were greeted by friends while all Tord got were stares. After standing around for a bit watching them unload the weapons they had just obtained Tord felt someone gingerly tap his shoulder he turned around to see a nervous looking woman who wore a messenger outfit.   
"The leader wants to see you." She told him and walked away.   
"Thanks for showing me the way." Tord mumbled his sarcasm. He walked the familiarly long path to the big man's office which he had walked so many times before mostly for disorderly conduct but some for small little missions ,which he never carried out alone. He opened the door and sat down at the chair right in front of the desk. "You sent for me?" Tord asked.   
A chair turned around and he was face to face with the man who had started the Red army. He was very old and was missing his right eye and arm. His hair was long gone as well as his vision. "Yes I did." He said.   
"Sir alright what is it that you want? Do I have to clean the cafeteria again?" Tord asked.   
"No nothing of the sort." The leader said and got up to look out of the window. "Tord I have watched you grow up in this base your entire life. I have seen you at your best and at your worst. Mostly at your worst." He said. Tord frowned. What is this man getting at? "But I have heard of all your success during your missions and I have heard of how much you will sacrifice for the sake of the Red army. I admire you for that but what I don't admire is how careless you get at times. Today I am going to give you your first solo mission." The man said turning to Tord.   
"I will gladly accept." Tord said excitedly.   
"You cannot screw up this mission or we will for sure lose everything we have gained. Your mission is to assassinate a lead that is a part of the resistance. This agent is coming from Britten and will be arriving in the US. You will be going back to the area where you went to learn for high school you will need to appear as a normal civilian and you will not come back till this man is dead. Fail...and you will be cast out from us and killed. Do you understand?" The man asked him.   
"Yes I do but I have a question." Tord said hope rising in his heart.   
"What is it?" The man asked raising an eyebrow.   
"Am I going to be going to the same city I went to in highschool or am I just going to the same state." Tord asked.   
"You will be arriving in the same city yes. The target has a connection with somebody there though they aren't connected through the resistance so you don't have to kill them." The man said. "You are free to leave now. You should probably find somewhere to stay while you're there we will be shipping you out tomorrow." The man said and waved Tord away. Tord got up and saluted the boss before opening the door and walking out.   
"I'm going to see my friends again!" Tord thought and fist pumped. He flew down the walkway. He ran into the little ammo bunker that was his room and began throwing everything he owned into it. He slipped off his red army coat. He held it out in front of him and looked at it.   
"Not this time." Tord said switching to English. He tossed it on his bed and changed into his black jeans and red hoodie. He heard a knock on his door before it opened.   
"Hey." He heard Patryk say.   
"What do you want Patryk?" Tord asked.   
"Nothing I just wanted to check in on you my little soldier." He said smiling from the doorway.   
"I'm not a little soldier anymore. I'm an adult." Tord said zipping up the small suitcase.   
"Well you'll always be our little soldier and we'll always be Pops and Dad." Patryk said.   
"I was like five!" Tord said blushing.   
"You still called Paul dad when talking to him. I don't think the base is ever going to let him live the fact that you were like the child he lost." Patryk said.   
"He lost?" Tord asked turning around. "Yeah you didn't know? About a year after we found you he had a wife and little boy himself." Patryk said as though he was surprised by his ignorance and a little upset at the mention of Paul's wife.   
"No I never knew. What was that about the lost part?" Tord asked.   
"Well when his wife found out he was in the Red army she was sworn to secrecy as she knew some very important secretes but somehow she was caught by the resistance and was killed. They took his son and turned him into a soldier. A friend of his was the one who turned her in and Paul had to kill him. I think his friends name was Joe. Joe's brother though when he found out that his brother had been beaten to death by a Red army soldier he turned into a drunk and began losing everything down to his last son." Patryk said shaking his head.   
"But now that you've...had to fight Paul and I hold a lot of expectations for you. Sometimes we both forget that you're not our kid and that we aren't your parents." Patryk said.   
"Yeah well you aren't and even if I was I'm an adult so you can't control me anymore." Tord said staring at his wall.   
"Yeah I know just wish we could have given you a normal life. Scares us sometimes though that we can no longer stop you so we can protect you." Patryk said and left.   
"Yeah I love you guys too." Tord whispered to himself. Though they weren't his parents they were the closest thing to parents he had. His parents when he was very young left him on the doorstep of their base with a note. He had only been allowed to read the first page but not the second one. Tord moved his suitcase to the corner of his room and decided to roam the grounds one last time before he left.   
He walked out to the shooting range and went to see the famous bullet hole from his first time shooting. He had accidentally shot Paul right through the knee and it had hit the wall. Paul had nearly bleed out and died the entire time he was crying and telling him how sorry he was. He traced the round hole when he heard a gunshot. He wiped around with his pistol but spotted a young girl practicing.The girl seemed to be in her late teens and had short black hair and pretty green eyes. Tord walked over to her as she unloaded an entire clip on the target.   
"Faen! Why can't I get it  fucking right!" She screamed throwing the gun at the target and walked over and punched it repeatedly. Tord watched in amazement at she unloaded her hate on it. She whipped around and caught his eye.   
"You saw that didn't you." She grumbled. Tord nodded and realized that she was one of the newest additions put into training and was very impressed with her hand to hand combat. "Yeah I know not how a soldier should act and how you shouldn't train alone and other wishy washy bull shit but honest to god I'm trying. What's my punishment? Cafeteria duty? Toilet cleaning?" She asked tossing her gun on the ground. Tord thought for a moment.   
"What are you trying to do?" He asked her he felt oddly attracted to her and her fiery spirit.  
"I'm trying to hit the damn target what do you think I'm trying to do?" She asked. She had bad attitude and seemed to be a very aggressive and angry person just like Tord.   
"No I'm not going to punish you. I need to know what are you doing. Step by step." Tord said.   
"Well I load the gun. I take the safety off. I aim. Then fire at the target." She said. Tord picked up the gun and inspected it. He found the problem.   
"I don't think you are aiming correctly ." He said pulling his pistol out of his hoodie pocket.   
"See you need to have this little peg here in the middle of this little dent here." Tord said pointing to each part of the gun in turn.   
"Oh! I thought you just used that little thing there! I didn't know that you had to use both." She said thanking him and pointed the gun at the target.   
"Your stance is off as well." Tord said walking up to her and positioning her arms and legs. He put his head next to her to look at her aim.   
"What are you trying to do!" She growled and tried to punch him Tord dogged and held her still.   
"Your aim is off still you need to be higher up." He told her.   
"Oh." She said sheepishly.   
"What is your name?" Tord asked. He was curious about this girl he had never met anyone quite like him.   
"My name is Sam short for Samantha. What's yours? You don't look like any of the higher ups." She told him.   
"I'm Tord I'm surprised you haven't heard of me." He said. It really was unusual that she hadn't heard of him yet all of the newbies were warned of his anger issues since he could accidently really hurt someone.   
"Oh you're that dude. You don't seem that scary to me." Sam said rolling her eyes. This comment really surprised Tord. Everyone was either scared of him or just plain old didn't like him.   
"I...I...I'm sorry?" He asked.   
"Well the people told me when parents died that I shouldn't get you mad but why? I mean you're basically still a kid like me." Sam said and made three perfect shots.   
"I am twenty one and part of the mission core if you must know!" Tord said.   
"Yeah okay I'm twenty and I'm part of the genetic experimentation core guess we're both people who most people want to avoid." She told him. He didn't believe her at but then spotted the metal plate in her skin.   
"What are they experimenting on you for?" Tord asked.   
"I don't know something about nuclear mutation. It's Syfi Bull shit but I don't really care at this point I'm just a lab rat they can throw away and easily replace if they fail. As long as I have food and plenty of pain meds I could careless." Sam told him and made all six shots. Her story really surprised Tord she was a lot like how he was.   
"Well then see you around soldier." He told her.   
"Sure that's if I make it through this next test." She told him and continued to practice. After that Tord didn't feel much up for walking and went back to his room. He found a note on his bed from Paul.   
"Hey my brave soldier we have gotten you permission to enter the US and get citizenship. You're going to need a place to stay and it just so happens that your old place in the US is still empty we've already sent a request for the room and from what I've seen we are the only people who have submitted a request so you're most likely going to get it. There is one problem you will have to pay rent and for that we will be mailing a check every month to help with expenses. Do not fail. My son." Tord read the note three times to make sure he read correctly. It was but one thing that bothered him a bit was the fact that my son looked like it was hastily scribbled on the note as if he was embarrassed. Tord smiled.  
   He knew they cared and that they really didn't like the fact he was stuck killing people with them. He got into his bed and thought to the sweet promise of seeing his friends. "I just wish they were allowed to remember." He looked at his bag and in the front pocket contained his friends memories. "I wonder how hard it will be for them to trust me again?" Tord said in english. He was a little rusty with it but he still had a good grasp on the language. Falling asleep to his thoughts Tord finally had a nightmare-less night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also! I want to get some things straight(oh wait...( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°))and yes Paul is Bi in this and Patryk is Homo-Demiromatic.


	4. Tom. Another roommate?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to post four since I’m inconsistent as FUCK! So yeah.  
>  -Tord StarSun❤️

Tom woke up with a horrible head ache. "Ugh..." he moaned. He pushed himself out of bed and threw on a random shirt he found on the ground. He walked into the kitchen to find Matt flipping pancakes making a large stack in the middle of the table. "Hey Matt...Where's Edd?" He asked rubbing his eyes.   
"He's checking for our new roommate's background he said flipping another pancake.  
"Wait what? We already have an offer?" Tom asked surprised at the speed they had gotten a new mate.   
"Yeah Edd said once we eat he'll read it to us." Matt said smiling as he put a pancake on the stack.   
"Well that's great I guess." Tom said. He really needed some pain medication and began searching in their cabinets.   
"Hey Edd I'm all done and Toms up!" Matt yelled. Tom sat down at the table and waited for Edd. "So what's our new roomie look like." Tom asked.   
"Well I printed off a picture he looks fun." Edd said handing Tom a photo.  
"What's his name?" Tom asked looking it. The guy in the photo looked familiar...   
"His name is Tord and he is from Norway it's that country that's in ruins now. The last of the country was wiped out four years ago by the Red Army." Edd said sitting down.   
"What is he coming here for?" Tom asked.   
"We'll he wants to get away from the war and things like that." Edd said.   
"Wow what kind of hair is that?" Tom said and laughed.   
"You're one to talk." Edd said. Tom looked away and hid his eyes away.   
"Come on I was joking if anything the make you look even better looking than I could hope to be." Edd sad grabbing a couple of pancakes. Tom looked back up. His eyes were one of a few very sensitive subjects with him. Tom grabbed a couple of pancakes as well and began to dig in.   
"Oh you need to thank Matt for covering you last night." Edd said as he began to sketch ideas in his sketchbook that he never went anywhere without.   
"Thanks Matt for looking out for me." Tom said rolling his eyes.   
"You're welcome! How can you be happy when you're sick or cold?" Matt asked and began to eat with them. They finished a very quiet breakfast together when Edd led them into their computer room.   
"Okay time to read this." Edd said clicking on the file for Tord. "It says here that he's twenty one years old and is a soldier who was left on the doorstep of an army base and was adopted in by two other soldiers at the age of two. Here's a brief history of him and then it says here..." Edd trailed off.   
"It says what?" Tom asked. Edd put a hand up to his mouth.   
"Um Edd I have to leave soon so maybe hurry it up a bit?" Matt said checking his watch.   
"It says here that he is a trained soldier and has been fighting since the day he could shoot a gun. He apparently has a bunch of problems too. It's listed here anger and aggression issues, mildly insane, short tempered, PTSD, and those are only a few of the bad things about him. He hates being left alone too apparently and that if he's left alone for too long we should approach with caution." Edd finished.   
"They make him seem like a dangerous animal." Tom said looking back at his picture.   
"Yeah and check this out he's got these huge scars on his arms." Edd said pointing at his arms in the picture.   
"Wow...do you think he is okay?" Matt asked staring at the guy like a worried child.   
"They're scars Matt he has already healed up." Edd said turning around to comfort Matt.   
"For the most part." Tom mumbled. He knew that scars just served as a reminder of neglect hate stupidity and fear.   
"Oh would you look at the time!" Matt said and waved goodbye as he went out to his modeling job.   
"I still had no idea how he became a model. He went to culinary school not fashion school." Edd said looking at the door.   
"As long as he pays his part of the rent I could care less." Tom said turning on their SP3 system on and began playing.   
"Don't you have work today?" Edd asked.   
"Well not right now around three tomorrow I have to tutor the brat whose family doesn't send him to school." Tom said.   
"Why do you even teach kids? I mean you hate kids." Edd asked.   
"I don't hate kids. I just don't like this one. He thinks I'm like one of his family's maids and keeps commanding me to do things for him that have nothing to do with his classes." Tom said as he started shooting his enemies in the game. It was a game called Red resistance. It was a game made so that you were a resistance fighter and you're job was to kill and defeat the Red Army.   
"Do you really think that would be an appropriate game to play around him?" Edd asked looking up from some sketches.   
"What do you want me to throw it out? I won't play it in front of him I promise." Tom said. He knew that he probably should get rid of the game he knew what it was like to have memories swell up and attack you.   
"Oh well I better get animating I only have a week to get this one done. Thank god it's only in black and white." Edd said and walked back into the computer room. Tom continued to play and found himself thinking.   
"I'm pretty sure I've seen those scars before and I know for a fact that there was someone in that room." Tom thought. "I wonder who my best friend was? I mean I know that Matt and Edd are best friends and I'm not as close with them as I was that person." Tom began to get so consumed in his thoughts that he didn't realize that the sun had gone down. Edd came out of the computer room looking very dazed.   
"Geez...This is going to be a long one." Edd said rubbing his eyes.   
"Well I hope you'll have time to talk to our new roommate. I have no intention of talking to them yet." Tom said. "Are you kidding me Tom? Are you going to stare this guy down as well?" Edd asked.   
"No I just...don't want to talk to him." Tom said.   
"Why? You're not making sense." Edd said.   
"Look I...just I don't...I feel weird about this guy." Tom said.   
"Tom..." Edd said looking at the floor.   
"What?" Tom asked noticing that Edd was acting strange now.   
"I'd hate to do this to you." He continued. Tom just waited. "But if you can't get along with this guy and he leaves because of you." Edd was really starting to freak Tom out. "I will have to kick you out of the house." Edd said looking up. Tom noticed he looked very hurt saying this.   
"...Alright I'll be good I promise." Tom said looking at the ground.   
"Thanks Tom it would break me to have to kick you out of the apartment. Edd said and walked into his room.   
"Yeah me too bud." Tom said and walked into his room. He went to his dresser and opened the bottom drawer. He pulled out an empty bottle of Smirnoff. He remembered getting it one Christmas he just couldn't remember who it was from or why he kept it. "I could really go for a drink." Tom thought and laid back. He looked at his alarm clock and then pulled out his phone.   
"How's it going?" Appeared on the screen.   
"Great how are you Rob?" Tom typed back.   
"I don't know college is over and I have nothing to do." He got back.   
"Oh I forgot to ask last time I texted you but when are you coming to the US?" He texted.   
"In about a month or two got a room where I can stay?" He received.   
"You can share my room. We have finally gotten a new roommate." Tom texted.   
"Oh cool! What's his name?" He received.   
"Well his name is Tord. Sounds like turd doesn't it?LOL" Tom texted.   
"That's a cool name! It's actually norski for thunder or elements. I can't remember." He received.   
"Well I don't want a roommate at least not until that other guy I told you about comes back." Tom said.   
"Well you shouldn't judge people before you meet them I got to go in the middle of something. Love you little EJ." He received.   
"Night." Tom said and set his phone down next to him and stared at his ceiling.   
"Hey I'm back!" Matt yelled from the door. Tom heard Matt's feet thunder up the stairs.   
"Are you an elephant?" Tom asked himself. He pulled out the strand of photos that were in his pocket. The face of one guy was scribbled out. Something Tom did when he was feeling very alone and upset.   
He looked at his clock again and got out of bed walked to the kitchen and grabbed a cup of water and returned to his room. Locking the door he looked around before he pulled a bottle of antidepressants from under his bed and took one. "This sucks ass." He said angrily to himself. He had started taking these three years back when he had just gotten out of the habit of looking right at someone who wasn't there. He didn't know why but whoever it was really mattered to him. Enough to make him take these. He hid the bottle under his bed again and unlocked the door. He walked up the stairs and knocked on Matt's door. Matt opened the door and let Tom in.   
"Sorry it's such a mess." Matt said. Tom looked at all the mounds of trash Matt had in his room.   
"How do you find anything in this mess?" Tom asked.   
"Easy I just look for it." Matt said plopping himself down on a mound of stuffed animals.   
"Now what is it you came for?" Matt asked.   
"Well Edd's going to kick me out if we chase this next guy away so I think we have finally reached the end of the line buddy." Tom said sitting down on Matt's bed.   
"Darn so it looks like we're really stuck with this one?" Matt asked.   
"Looks like it. But I have a feeling you will be able to get along with him." Tom said "Mostly because you get along with everyone."  
"Well I guess I'll make some frozen cake for when he comes over!" Matt said and ran out of the room.   
"Idiot one of these days you'll get yourself killed by your generosity." Tom mumbled to himself. "Though if more people were like you we might actually find peace from time to time" Tom thought. He decided that there was nothing left for him to do that day so he hopped into bed and feel asleep... again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Litterly the shit I do sometimes.  
>  -Tord StarSun❤️


	5. Matt. More about me! Me! Me! Me!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just going to say it's about to get a little spicy! Like in the being harassed by girls way. (O.O) And I think I said this in the last book but... THIS ORIGINALLY WAS SUPOOSED TO BE STRAIGHT AND SO ALL RELATIONSHIPS WITH TORD, EDD, MATT, AND TOM WILL BE TERMINATED AND REPLACED WITH EDDMATT TOMTORD! Okay I think I made my point. Made for some interesting drama for those who were like. ”He’s straight and would never like me like that.” (*cough* Edd *cough*) so let’s get started.   
>  -Tord StarSun❤️

                       Matt sprang out of bed that morning and ran down into the kitchen. He new room mate was going to be arriving in about three hours and Matt was going to make sure his first lunch here was perfect. He grabbed all the ingredients he would need. He was going to make pizza and enough of it for dinner too. Matt began by putting all the ingredients in a bowl then mixing them. He rolled out the doe and then spread tomato sauce on the crust before covering it with cheese and tossing it into the oven. "You just can't go wrong with pizza." Matt mumbled and smiled to himself. He went into the living room to find Tom in his boxers playing his favorite first person shooter.   
                   "Can I play?" Matt asked though he wasn't good at the game he really wanted to do something with Tom. It had been a long time since they had done anything together anyway.           
                   "Yeah sure pick up a controller and get ready for me to kick your ass." Tom said and quit his online match. Matt grabbed the slightly sticky controller and hopped up onto the couch and began to one vs one Tom. Tom won of course but Matt was just okay with hanging out with Tom. It was also kind of therapeutic for both of them.  
                  "YES! That's the seventh match I've won today!" Tom yelled and jumped up onto the couch swinging his remote from side to side. Matt had learned that Tom gets very competitive during these kinds of games. During one match where Matt had actually won he quite right after to do something else and Tom didn't do anything but challenge Matt to another game all day. "You up for an eighth ass kicking?" Tom asked jumping back down.   
                  "Yeah sure. I've got to pull the pizza out of the oven but I'll come back then. "You have until I finish making my class commie scum!" Tom said laughing. Tom had always made his opponent play the Red Army and Tom would refuse to play as any soldier than either English or American. After ten more times of getting his butt kicked Matt was pretty done with Tom's competitive spirit.   
                 "I'm going to go look at some memes or something." Matt said tossing the controller on the couch.   
                 "Rage quit!" Tom yelled laughing. Matt just sighed it was rare when Tom got happy like this lately and Matt had promised that he would do his best to keep Tom and Edd happy. Matt walked up the stairs to his room and looked at the time on his phone. Two hours till he touches down in Texas. Matt then looked at cute pictures of pets for about half an hour and getting bored looked in his mirror for another hour.   
                  "Hey! We're leaving now! We only have thirty minutes and I'm not going to risk being late like with Tom!" Edd yelled and hopped into the car. Matt ran down the stairs and grabbed the green over coat he kept next to the door these days. He struggled to slip it on as he ran to the car and hopped into the passenger's seat. Edd not giving it another second backed out and drove off. Matt looked around at all the beautiful things outside his window smiling at the world.   
                  "Wow I just can't wait to meet this new guy!" Matt thought happily.   
                  "So Tom are you going to poke fun or stare at this new guy?" Edd asked Tom who was in the back seat.   
                  "No." Tom replied. Matt stared at him and could see how unhappy he was about the whole situation.   
                  "Maybe you might like this guy I have a feeling you might." Matt said cheerfully. Tom just huffed.   
                  "Oh and I also made my special pizza for dinner and I made frozen cake for dessert!" Matt said and bounced happily in his seat.   
                  "What is it with you and frozen pastries? Oh and Matt I've been meaning how's the modeling job going?" Edd asked turning his head towards him.   
                  "Keep your eyes on the rode an it's going great I just wish I could get a cooking job you know? And there's this one woman who makes me very uncomfortable." Matt said sheepishly rubbing the back of his head. This girl would everyday come up to him and mess around at first he thought it was great she would compliment him and then it started getting weird as she started asking really personal stuff and on multiple occasions he'd have to turn down her date offers.   
                "Really? I thought modeling was your calling. Having people admire you at all times." Edd said with a large smile on his face.   
                "What could this girl possibly done to make you want to hide?" Tom asked smiling.   
               "Well she keeps asking weird things I won't go into details and she also keeps asking me to go out with her." Matt said biting his lip.   
              "Oh is that it? What has she asked you?" Edd questioned getting a little excited and Tom leaned in from the back seat.   
             "She asked me what I'm like in the bedroom." Matt said blushing deep red.   
            "WHAT! NO FUCKING WAY!" Tom yelled and fell over in shock.   
            "I told you I didn't want to go into detail." Matt mumbled turning even redder.   
            "Damn! You gotta be interested in her now!" Edd said a sly smile on his face.   
            "I don't she's so weird and she won't keep her hands off me." Matt said pouting.   
            "You're lying!" Tom yelled from the back seat smiling from ear to ear.   
            "Why would I lie about this? She makes me uncomfortable." Matt said starting to get angry with his friends.   
            "Wow...Someone is actually interested in you I'm...I'm impressed." Tom pretended to gag a bit and then smiled.   
            "You have to go on a date with her even if it's just one." Edd said.   
            "Look I'm not interested okay? She just doesn't seem like someone I'd want to use my time on. You know of my abilities." Matt said looking ahead still red in the face.   
           "You are crazy." Tom said shaking his head.   
           "Well whatever Matt I definitely trust your judgement. I learned my lesson." Edd said no doubt thinking about a girl he dated by the name of Elinor.   
           "How have things been with you and Elinor?" Matt asked changing the subject.   
          "We broke up and then we avoided each other until she moved away two years ago couldn't be better." Edd said smiling sadly.   
         "Didn't she try and get back with you three different times?" Tom asked from the backseat.   
         "Yeah I found out that she had been dating me that guy and Ethan." Edd said.   
         "Me and that guy broke up with her and you remember what happened to Ethan." He added.   
         "Yeah did they ever find out who killed him?" Matt asked thinking back to when the case was open. They couldn't figure out who shot him because it was a handmade weapon with bullets that you can't find anywhere in the US.   
         "No but you remember his three buddies? Edwardo, Mark, and Jon? They're moving in next door let's just hope they don't bother us." Edd said.   
        "Well whoever killed him did him a favor in doing so." Tom said.   
        "Tom! Why would you even say that?" Matt asked surprised at his morbidness.   
        "Well it turns out he had cut up this student over a course of months and almost got the kid killed. Went on his permanent record and was expelled and no one would let him in and his parents kicked him out." Tom told them.   
        "Yeah but you know how he died right? He was shot in the heart and it took about two minutes for him to bleed out and die. The one clue they found though was a symbol he painted in his blood like he was trying to paint his killer. It kind of looked like horns." Edd said staring ahead becoming a little quiet.   
         "Okay I really didn't mind Ethan he punched me in the face once but I could tell he was going through some really tough stuff. I had heard that his parents beaten and neglected him when he was younger and not just for discipline." Matt said staring ahead thinking about the hurt look in Ethan's eyes whenever he looked at someone on of his weird abilities .   
           "Where did you hear that?" Edd asked raising an eyebrow in concern.  
           "A friend of mine told me his name's Ttam. I could see it every time I looked in Ethan's eyes. Every time he looked at me it me he looked like he was barely holding himself together and every single day it looked like he was losing it little by little." Matt said still looking ahead.   
          "How do you even know all this?" Tom asked.   
          "Well I'm not sure exactly but I can kind of read people extremely well especially just by looking into their eyes. That's where everyone's secrets hide. I can also tell what people are thinking. Kind of has a bad effect on me when people are in bad or sad moods." Matt said.   
           "Wow how come you've never told us?" Edd asked the car had grown really quite.   
           "Well it just never came up before. Most people stop looking me in the eyes after they figure it out." Matt said. This was true everyone who knew started to avoid eye contact but Matt never thought it was his fault he just knew.   
           "Well we won't do that we promise. Just...don't bring it up to often what we're thinking." Tom said from the back. Matt smiled and continued to anticipate the meeting of his new roommate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also some of the setup for Matt’s powers! Just pay close attention.  
>  -Tord StarSun❤️


	6. Tord. The difference.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those people who actually comment on my stuff and give me encouragement. I give you 3170 words. Enjoy!

Tord hopped out of the plane and tore through the crowds. He was really excited to see his friends again but a warning was still planted in the back of his mind.   
"You haven't seen them in five years they might have changed a little bit. Don't get mad if they don't seem the same. But most importantly don't forget your mission." Paul and Patryk had told him. He knew that things had changed but they were the same people he had been friends with and he knew that they would pretty much be the same. He had actually packed a couple gifts that he knew they would love. A small silver mirror, a big bottle of Smirnoff, and a couple of touch screen pens.   
"Excuse me point me to the parking lot?" He asked a nearby person. They pointed him in the direction he should go in and he took off full speed. He saw the door and then WHAM! He ran into someone and hit the ground. He looked behind himself and saw a little girl all alone. "Oh I'm so sorry." Tord told her and helped her up.   
"Have you seen my mom?" She asked him. "No I haven't." He told her and was going to take off again when she started crying.   
"Now now don't cry." He told her.   
"She left me all alone right here and told me she would be back." The little girl sobbed. "Can you tell me what she looks like and what her name is?" Tord said putting his friends off to help this little girl.   
"She's tall and has blond hair and brown eyes and her name is Maya Mixtri." The little girl said sniffing.   
"Well where's the last place you saw her?" Tord asked taking her hand.   
"Over there she told me that she needed to talk to some resistance fighters and that she had a very important mission to find a Red Army soldier." The little girl said. Tord swallowed.   
"Well maybe you should keep that stuff to yourself young one." Tord said and led her to the place she indicated and sat her down on one of the plastic chairs.   
"Okay I'm going to look around and see if I can't spot her okay?" Tord said the little girl nodded and Tord looked around the airport spotting a woman that fit the girls description. "I found her let's go and see if she's ready for you." Tord said and grabbed the girls hand again.   
"That's okay I can get to her in my own." The little girl sad and ran through the crowd to the woman. Tord realized that they were checking to see if he was from the Red Army. Lucky for Tord what they had expected him to do was demand to know where she was or at least make a beeline for the woman. He waved with a smile to keep up his citizen act.   
He made his way out the front and after looking around spotted a red truck with a dent in the trunk. "Ey!" He yelled to the car. A ginger he knew as Matt stuck his head out of the window eagerly.   
"Is that you Tord?" A second head poked out of the window, Edd. His slightly   
         "Ey Edd! Ey Matt! Ey Tom!" He yelled. He ran up to the car. "Hey guys!" Tord said smiling.   
         "How do you know our names?" Tom asked suspiciously.   
         "Oh I read about you three online, you know on the add? I found out that you guys like some things so to thank you for letting me stay with you I got gifts." Tord said and hopped into the back and sat next to Tom's right.   
         "For you Edd since you do animation I got you a pack of those pens you use to draw on iPads and tablets." Tord said handing them to Edd.   
         "Wow thanks! I'd ask how you know but it's obvious now." Edd thanked him.   
         "Matt's was a little difficult but I found this little thing here and thought he might like it." Tord said giving him the mirror.   
        "Wow! A silver mirror I'll never let it out of my sight." Matt said flipping it open.   
        "And finally for you Tom a bottle of Smirnoff your favorite I believe." Tord said handing it to him.   
        "Wow...thanks. I had know idea you knew that." Tom said wondering just how much he knew.   
        "I just read about your guys preferences and left everything else up to discover." Tord said and smiled at them.   
        "Yeah okay...let's just get the russian home." Tom said leaning back in his seat. Tord hated that name but was fine with it coming from his friend.   
       "Actually I'd prefer if you'd don't called me that it kind of grinds my gears. I'm Norwegian and it's annoying when people say we're the same thing." Tord said looking at Tom.   
      "Okay you're from Norway right? How 'bout Commie." Tom said putting in earbuds. Tord sighed and ignored him knowing this was just the way Tom acted.   
      "Is everyone ready?" Edd asked and started the car. "Oh have you ever had pizza?" Matt asked turning around.   
      "Well once it was a very long time ago though." Tord said thinking about the time they sat on the couch together.   
      "Hey can I ask you about the scars on your arms?" Matt asked looking over the back of his seat. Tord looked at him surprised.   
      "Well...they're a reminder of what I gave up for some friends of mine." Tord said looking at his feet.   
      "Matt it's none of your business!" Edd said to him.   
      "I'm really sorry he's just eager to get to know you." Edd said.   
      "I know it's okay. If you want to know anything feel free to ask." He told them.   
      "What's your favorite color?" Matt asked.   
      "Reds! I love bright reds." Tord said realizing just what he had erased.   
      "Oh cool! What are your parents like?" Matt asked.   
      "You really don't remember anything do you?" Tord said in norwegian.   
      "Well there's Paul he's a lot like me and then theirs my other dad Patryk and I have and uncle by the name of Payton..." Tord said rebuilding his friendship with them.   
        They arrived at the house and Tom lead him to his old room. "This is your room stay however long you need to till you either learn to hate us or till you grow successful." Tom said and turned to walk away. Tord in a moment of desperation grabbed Tom's shoulder. "What are you doing?" Tom asked turning around and knocking Tord's hand off his shoulder.   
         "Tom I want to be friends. I want to be good friends." Tord said looking deep into Tom's eyes.   
         "Are you gay or something? Because I'm straight so..." Tom started but Tord interrupted.   
         "No! I like girls sorry and look I want to be friends. You seem like a cool guy." Tord said and looked at Tom. "  
         "Alright I'll see if I'd like to hang out. If you're my kind of friend you'll like where I take you tomorrow." Tom said and went into the living room. Tord dropped his bag on the floor and pulled out the pistol and put it under his pillow. He walked to his closet and hung up his hoodie leaving his white T shirt and scars out in the open. He walked into the living room with his hands in his pockets and looked around. He spotted Tom staring at the longest on on his right arm. It was getting harder for Tord to stay calm and collected. He sat down next to Tom's right and tried to talk to him.   
          "Hey how's it going?" Tord asked awkwardly.   
          "Great why?" Tom said.   
          "I don't know. I just don't know what to talk to you about." Tord said screaming internally.   
          "Um okay...do you like video games?" Tom asked setting his eyes on something.   
          "Yeah I think they're alright I haven't played them much lately with "work" and all but I'd like to play some time." Tord said. He watched Tom get up and grab two controllers and tossed one to Tord.   
          "Come on we're going to play one of my favorite games." Tom said turning on the system when he stopped and looked back at Tord. "Well I don't think we should play it..." Tom said. "Why not?" Tord asked.   
          "Well it involves a lot of violence and shooting of guns. I just got over my anxiety not to long ago and couldn't play games like this sometimes because they would trigger an attack and we read that you have some issues yourself so." Tom said.   
          "Don't be silly I've seen some stuff I'll be fine it's only virtual right?" Tord said determined to become friends again. He knew that this was going to be a bad idea in the long run but he figured he could shut himself in his room for that.   
         "Well if you insist." Tom said still looking unsure. He started up the game and looked at the screen to see that it was about the Red Army. This made Tord excited.   
         "We can start the campaign over and we could play it together if you want or do you want to pvp?" Tom asked.   
         "Let's play the campaign." Tord said excited to see the story in this game. Tom did and added Tord in. It started with a guy on screen telling them the controls and giving them a little crash course. Tom paused the game and turned to him.   
            "Are you sure you want to do this?" Tom asked.   
            Tord wasn't feeling anything but excitement and nodded. He had his favorite weapon and was playing as a US soldier.   
            "Why can't I play as one of the other guys?" Tord asked.   
            "I don't like them. I don't agree with their views." Tom said and started the story.   
              Tom and Tord's players were dropped off into battle field and were directed to kill the opposing people. It was going great when Tord started to realize that the uniforms the people they were killing were those of the Red Army. At first it only startled him and he continued playing and then the sounds and images began to drill through his mind. Tord dropped the controller and held his head.   
              "Hey are you okay?" Tom asked placing a hand on Tord's shoulder.   
              "JEG SKAL ØDELEGGE DEG!"(I WILL DESTROY YOU) Tord yelled  an evil smile on his face. Not knowing the difference between reality and fiction anymore he tackled Tom over the side of the couch and reached into his pocket for the knife he always carried with him. He was going to attack when he heard the familiar voices of his friends yelling for him to stop. Tord snapped back to reality to see he had pinned Tom's arms down with his knees and had pulled the switch blade he carried in his pocket out to attack him. Tom was covering his head and had his eyes shut tight anticipating the blow. Matt was the one who yelled for him to stop and had a terrified look on his face. Edd had dropped his cola on the carpet and looked like he was going to jump into action. He quickly got off Tom and dropped the knife behind him and ran to his room bolting his door shut. He slammed his back against the door and waited for whatever it was to run its course.   
        "You already ruined everything! They've changed! They don't remember so they don't care about your sacrifices anymore! You were too eager and now look at what you've done! You're a dangerous monster! You should just leave again." His thoughts bombarded him when he heard someone knock on the door.   
        "Are you okay?" Edd's voice came through the door.   
       "Yeah you looked really freaked out back there." Matt said.   
       "Dude I told you we shouldn't play you could have hurt yourself or someone else." Tom said. Tord looked up from his arms.   
      "You should just leave. I need some time." Tord said.   
      "Why would we do that?" Edd asked the door creaking as he leaned against it.  
      "Because I already have proved I can't have people around me. I'm going to move out as soon as I can I'm too dangerous." He said through the door. He really could hurt them why did he ever think he could comeback?   
      "Now don't be like that it's only been your first day." Matt said.   
      "Yeah I shouldn't have turned the game. I knew what it could do to you and yet I had you play it with me anyway." Tom said.   
      "It's not your fault. You warned me but I was too desperate for friendship and just messed everything up." Tord said he really didn't want to leave the room. It had always played as a protective sanctuary to him when he was upset and being in there again gave him a nice comfortable feeling.   
      "Come on out we can help you with your problems we all have problems whether they're big or small. I have horrible trust issues and separation anxiety." Edd said through the door.   
      "What?" Tord ask. He never thought Edd to be the kind to not trust someone before or be scared.   
      "Yeah he has bad experiences when it came to putting his trust in others." Matt said.   
      "Okay we don't need to go into detail." Edd said hastily.   
       "Yeah and I still have anxiety sometimes." Tom said. "And I talk to myself because I think there's a voice there. Well I don't think it's there." Matt said.   
       "But I'm dangerous! I could accidentally hurt or kill one of you...and I don't want that." Tord said looking at the scars on his arms.   
       "Well we won't let you. Come on out we have pizza ready." Edd said. "Now I remember why we're all friends." Tord said looking at the little viles on the desk. He unlocked his door and walked out "This is suspiciously like the first night I was here and ran off because I couldn't speak." Tord thought and met the faces of his smiling friends.   
        "You guys go on a head I'll be out in a bit." Tord told them. "  
        "Tord come on!" Matt begged.  
        "Okay let's get pizza." Tord said rolling his eyes and walked into the kitchen with them. He sat down on Tom's right and ate with them. Tom looked at Tord and smiled.   
        "So what do you guys have planned for this week?" Tord asked them.   
        "Well I've got work around three tomorrow but before then I want to give you a proper welcome." Tom said.   
        "I've got to finish this animation for work and I was only given a week." Edd said.   
        "My modeling job. Hey do you guys want to come around next weekend?" Matt asked them.   
        "Sure! Hey what do you mean by proper welcome?" Tord asked. He was feeling happy again they were become his friends once more.   
        "Well I thought we would go drive down to the beach. It's a couple hours to drive there but I think you'll like it." Tom said.   
        "I've never been to a beach but people have told me it's beautiful and fun." Tord said. "Well I guess we'll see and if you like it you might be cut out to be my friend after all." Tom said smiling. Tord didn't know what he meant by this but just let it slide he was going to enjoy the time he had with his friends. Tord after dinner went to his room and began to set up shop. He grabbed a small box out of his bag and tossed it into his closet. A second later his closet became his office and base of operation. He added a false wall hiding everything from view making it only accessible by a lever he hid behind a picture of him and his guardians. He walked into the room and began to search his computer for the person he was supposed to assassinate.   
         It seems like we're going to have five different people enter from england to come here and have another flight booked later on. Five people I have to check for and one of them is coming next weekend." Tord wrote down and decided to see just who these people were. Tammy freedom camping next weekend here till she takes off again to go somewhere. Smith and Laramy Dawnstar same plane same day and same hotel going to take another flight to Washington. Rob Ridgewell on his arm and coming to stay here. Oh he's Tom's older brother I'd love to met him. And finally Luna Pale who wouldn't tell us why she is coming here but is taking off for Washington in a week after she gets here." Tord read aloud. He walked out of his room and went to Tom's room. "Hey." Tord said knocking on the door. "Yeah come in." Tom said knowing what he was going to ask.   
          "Thanks for not getting mad at me for...you know." Tord said opening the door.   
          "Yeah it's okay you didn't know what you were doing." Tom said strumming his guitar.   
          "Do you think you could play a song for me?" Tord asked.   
          "Yeah sure got any requests." Tom asked raising an eyebrow.   
          "Well it's kind of childish but it's my favorite." Tord said scratching the back of his head. He had heard Tom play this song before and had never forgotten it.   
          "Well?" Tom asked.   
          "It's called Love like you by Rebeca sugar." Tord said biting his cheek in embarrassment.   
          "Oh I know that on! I like it too... I guess" Tom said and grabbed a small song book next to him. Tord sat down on Tom's bed as Tom began to play and sing the lyrics. (Song above last book reference)  
         "It was amazing! Do you think you could teach me to sing that?" Tord asked.   
         "Yeah sure I guess here's the lyrics. Try and sing to the tune of the music." Tom said. He began playing his guitar and Tord looked at the lyrics and began to sing like how Tom did. He felt very weird about it but it seemed like Tom was happy with it because he didn't stop playing and actually began singing with him. After the song was over and Tom put his guitar in his case he turned to Tord.   
        "Wow you're a natural! Have you ever sang anything before?" Tom asked him.   
        "Well when learning small songs that was passed around from Army to army. Most of them are easy to sing but I would remember sitting around a small fire with Paul and Patryk and singing with them it was fun. I remember that by the end they we would be so drunk that we passed out on each other." Tord said smiling at the memories of being with them. What would he ever do if they died.   
        "Well that sounds like fun! My brother is actually thinking about joining in the war." Tom said.   
        "Oh cool! Maybe I could give him some tips." Tord joked.   
        "Speaking of which he's coming all the way from england to hang out for a few days before he goes somewhere else." Tom said laying back in his bed.   
       "Well okay I'm going to let you sleep now I want you to be full of energy wherever you're taking me." Tord said leaving Tom's room and returning to his own. He pulled off his pants and jumped into his bed.


	7. Tom. Beach night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stuff  
>  -Tord StarSun❤️

                             Tom hopped out of his bed around ten in the morning and took a antidepressant before walking into the kitchen and making himself some toast. He sat down and began to eat it when Tord walked into the kitchen looking a little sick.   
                           "Are you okay?" Tom asked swallowing a bit of toast. It had seemed he was okay the night before what could have possibly happened to make him sick.   
                          "Pizza...I haven't had...it lately so my body...isn't used to it." (Just so you know this is possible if your body has been deprived of something long enough it's stops seeing it as a food and kind of tries to flush it out of your system or makes you sick) Tord said sitting down on the chair on his right. Tom had started to notice that Tord had filled the area to his right and Tom had started to feel happier than usual it was weird to him.   
                       "Do you think you'll be able to make it today?" Tom asked him.   
                       "Yeah I just need a moment...I researched it and if you're body isn't used to something...it kind of purges your system."(case and point) Tord said eyeing the sink.   
                       "Do you think you'll be able to eat anything." Tom asked. Tord just shook his head and rested it on the table.   
                      "Well I have about an hour or so till I have to go to work you want to play some video games together?" Tom asked trying to distract Tord.   
                      "Yeah...what do you have in mind?" Tord asked looking up.   
                      "Well there's this music game I think you might like." Tom said thinking of his rock game.   
                      "Yeah sure how...do you play?" Tord asked.   
                      "Well all I have now is the mic and guitar controllers. Basically we choose one of the hundreds of songs on there and basically I press the buttons that correspond to that on the screen on my guitar and since I think you should do the singing you get the mic and sing the lyrics in the mic and the game compares your voice against that of other people in the world." Tom said.   
                       "Sounds good... only problem is... I only know one song that could possibly be on there." Tord said.   
                       "Don't worry I can give you the lyrics and we can listen through once so you know how to sing it." Tom said and walked into the living room. He watched as Tord stumbled into the room holding his stomach and sit on the couch.   
                      "So which song do you want to try?" Tom said scrolling through the songs he had downloaded. The listened to various songs and Tord seemed to really like the softer ones and also some of the darker pop songs. They settled on a song called Distance which in Tom's opinion was really good but one he only like to listen to when he was sad. He started it up and put it on easy and began to play. Tord began singing and Tom pushing the buttons. A few songs later and Tord was rocking it they had finished with a song called Batty and Tord got a hundred percent on hard.   
                    "Dude! How do you even do that especially with your accent!" Tom asked.   
                    "I don't know." Tord said shrugging.   
                    "Well I have no clue how you do it it took me years to learn to sing on key." Tom said impressed. It was true as that song was twinkle twinkle little star.   
                   "Well I'm going to go to the bathroom because this pizza isn't staying down." Tord said and made a mad dash to the bathroom. Tom laid back on the couch and looked at the clock on the wall.   
                   "Oh hey Tord I have to go! I have to go to work I'll be back soon!" Tom yelled and ran into his room and changed into his collared shirt and tie. He ran out of the house and hopped into his gray beat up car and drove down three streets to the big house he taught at.   
                   Tom didn't really like kids much they were loud and messy but this one was his least favorite. He was bratty,spoiled,and needy. How a kid normally grows up with lots of money. He had thought when he chose to personally teach people he thought it would change. Tom parked his car and walked up to the door. He rung the doorbell and waited. Another thing he hated about this kid would be that he never paid attention he had already been failed four times this school year.   
                  "Oh hello mister BridgeBell." The boy's mother said opening the door. Tom stepped inside.   
                  "How's our son doing in school?" She asked.   
                  "Not good he refuses to learn any of the material I've tried teaching him don't worry I'll work on it." Tom said.   
                  "Well okay he's in the back yard." She told him and ran off to her office.   
                  "Why don't you take your son to an actual school? It's clear you don't talk to him." Tom grumbled thinking back to Matt's story. He walked through three different rooms to get to the backdoor.   
                 "Hello Gregory are you ready for your lesson?Are we going to try and learn today?" Tom asked in his "kind" voice. He hated talking like this it made him feel very stupid.   
                "Whatever I'll never learn from you demon!" The kid yelled at him. A spiteful comment on his eyes no doubt.   
                "Come on Greg let's just get to the learning!" Tom said all cheery like. The kid reluctantly got out of the sandbox and followed Tom to the room they made for his teachers. Tom was only his math and ELA teacher but even the four hours they spent together drove him mad. He pulled out a couple of expo markers and began to draw on the whiteboard while Greg sat down at his desk.   
                "Okay today we'll be learning about multiplication have you ever done this before?" Tom asked turning around.   
                "No black eyes." Greg said putting his head on his hand.   
               "Well...it's very simple let's start really easy." Tom said drawing two time two on the board. "What do you think it is?" Tom asked him.   
              "I don't know are you possessed? I haven't done this before." Greg said. This was a huge lie because every time Tom had to start his education over again he always started with multiplication but he wasn't supposed to mention Gregs past failures.   
             "Well it's four do you see how? Two times two think of it as two plus two but that doesn't work with every problem. Take two times four for example it's basically two plus two plus two plus two." Tom explained turning around.   
            "You're hurting my brain get me a juice box." Greg said. Tom gritting his teeth set a page full of problems on it.   
            "Fill these out will you? Then I'll help you if you need it." Tom said gritting his teeth. He sat down at the desk and checked his lesson plan for the year. He had five other kids to teach but if any of them where to not work out he wouldn't be able to pay his bills and rent. He shivered at the thought of moving out.   
           "Done." Greg said slamming the sheet down on Tom's desk. "Okay go sit down while I check it." Tom said pointing to the desk. Tom then pulled at a red pen and started marking answers.   
            It was horrendous the whole page was wrong except for one question and the very last one wasn't even a math answer it was another snide comment on his eyes. He felt something hit him in the head. "That little shit!" Tom thought angrily and looked up to see the kid flicking bits of eraser in Tom's hair. The rest of the lesson went like this. Greg annoying Tom to the point where he was almost pushed over the edge at one point.   
           Tom was explaining adjectives during their third hour together and Greg began dropping his pencils on the ground and Tom didn't see them and fell hard on his back. He shot up and slammed his fists on the the kids desk and looked him in the eyes breathing heavily. The kid smiled taunting him.   
          "Whoops I guess I fell. Well let's see hear you haven't even tried to fill this out. I will have to call your parents in here if you don't do it and you don't want that." Tom said and sat down in his seat to find it full of glue and glitter. "How in the world?" He thought.   
          At the end of the day the kid didn't even get halfway through either of the lessons and Tom was done trying. He happily ran out of the door and hopped into his car. He sped it down to his house and burst through the door.  "Tord I'm back grab your shit because we're leaving asap!" Tom yelled and threw off his proper clothes and put on his shorts and ridiculous hawaiian Tee. Tord came out of his room wearing shorts and a plain white T shirt.   
          "What are you wearing?" Tord asked as he tried not to laugh.   
          "This is my beach outfit all bad moods leave them at the door and let's go." Tom said smiling and put sunglasses on. They left a note telling them where they were going and then got in the car and drove off. They turned on the radio and connected Tom's phone to the AUX cord. They played hundreds of songs singing along to them. When they got to the ocean the sun had started to set.   
           "Oh no it's going to be dark soon and we'll have to go." Tord said hopping out into the sand and seemed quite surprised at its texture.   
           "No that's when the beach is the best at night. Just don't go into the water there's a thing called a rip current and it will pull you out to sea and drown you." Tom warned him. He watched as Tord ran about the beach picking up different little shells and almost picked up a jellyfish which Tom stopped him.   
           The sun had almost gone all the way down so Tom went to the truck and pulled out a pair of binoculars. Tord stopped messing around and walked up to Tom. "It's fun here! But how can it be better tonight than the day?" Tord asked. Tom just smiled and pulled the trunk open and jumped up into it. Tord jumped up there with him. The sun set and all over the night sky little specks of light appeared.   
          "You see those?" Tom asked pointing at the sky. Tord looked up and let his jaw drop as he stared at the sky. "You don't get to see these in the city it's too bright." Tom said smiling.   
         "I've never seen so many at once..." Tord said and strained to look closer.   
         "Here." Tom said handing Tord the binoculars. He took them into his hands and looked up at the sky smiling happily. Tom couldn't believe he'd never been to a beach or seen the night sky.   
        "What a sight." Tord said happily.   
        "Yeah you can learn all kinds of things from stars like how there thousands of light years away from us. People made a map off them to make shapes in the sky you see that star there? Connect it with those and you get the Little Dipper." Tom explained showing Tord.   
          After about two hours of stargazing Tom was feeling very tired and went and grabbed a couple sleeping bags from the back of his car and got in one. "Are we allowed to do that?" Tord asked looking at Tom.   
         "I don't know I've never checked. Following the law isn't my strong suit." Tom said and smiled before falling asleep.


	8. Edd. A best friend day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey sorry I was having problems in my life so just read.  
>  -Tord StarSun❤️

                    Edd tossed his drawing pen at the screen. "Heck yeah! I'm done with you!" Edd yelled happily as he saved his project and sent it in. "Looks like I will be able to hang out with Matt today after all." Edd said smiling. He promised if he had finished animating in time that he would spend today as a "best friend day" where it was just them going out and doing things together. Mostly play at the arcade or go look at stuffed animals. "Hey Matt guess what today is!" Edd yelled opening Matt's door. He waited for an answer before looking at sad Matt who was sitting on his bed curled up and looking and something. "Hey what's wrong buddy?" Edd asked walking over to him. Matt looked up and handed a photo to Edd. "Oh is this that photo you told me about?" Edd asked looking at the photo.   
                  There was a man in an expensive looking suit he had red hair and blue eyes and next to him was a woman with red hair and green eyes wearing an extravagant dress. Standing in the middle of them was young Matt holding a stuffed elephant but he wasn't smiling. "Yeah..." Matt said hugging his knees.   
                 "What are you doing looking at it?" Edd asked concerned he knew that Matt was a little sensitive with this kind of thing and Edd didn't want to upset him. Edd had seen him before after looking the photo before.   
                "Just thinking about how things could have been different if they bothered to hug me before bad. Things like that." Matt said looking at the mirror on his desk.   
                "Well I'm sorry they weren't the best but hey how about I help you cheer up by having a best friend day?" Edd asked.   
                "Yeah okay." Matt said with a small smile. They got changed and Matt walked out front and yelled.   
                "WHERE'S MY TRUCK!" He yelled angrily and whipping his head around as if he'd find it that way.   
                "Don't you remember Tom took Tord to the beach yesterday they borrowed it." Edd said locking the door.   
                "He didn't ask me! Now we have no way of getting where we need to go." Matt said grumpily.   
                "Matt it's not like you to be so pessimistic. I have Tom's keys let's head down to the build a bear and you can look at all the combinations." Edd said. He was confused Matt was normally so sickly happy what was going on today? Surely that photo didn't affect him that much.  
              "Oh okay I'm I driving? Ah you know what screw it you can take the wheel." Matt said plopping himself down in the passenger's seat with his arms crossed.   
               "Oh no not another repeat of that." Edd whispered to himself worried. He got in and started the car down the road occasionally checking on Matt. When they finally got there Matt didn't jump out of the car and press his face up against the window like he usually did instead he just kind of angrily stared at the ground. "Look Matt their making a stuffed rabbit! Don't you want to see?" Edd asked trying to get Matt to act normal.   
                "What's the point there kids toys I would just look like a freak in there." Matt said as he forced himself to look through the window.   
               "Do you want to get one?" Edd asked worriedly.   
               "No thanks..." Matt said and walked to back the car.   
               "Do you want to go to the candy store?" Edd asked. Seriously what was wrong with Matt? Every time Edd offered to do something like that for him Matt always jumped at the opportunity.   
              "Sure but I can't eat any of it I'll ruin my looks." Matt said getting in the car.   
              "Okay how about we go to the park instead? I could spin you on the merry go round." Edd said smiling trying his hardest to make Matt happy again.   
             "No thanks I can't waste my time on stuff like that." Matt said and didn't even look at Edd.   
             "Matt what's wrong?" Edd asked.   
            "Nothing I just think it's time I grew up...you know what just drive me back to the house." Matt said.   
            "Matt! What is wrong with you? You have always been so cheery! Where's our little sunshine?" Edd asked.   
            "I killed him." Matt huffed still avoiding eye contact.  
            "Matt don't lie why are you so upset?" Edd asked. He knew Matt was just putting up an act at this point he was hiding his feelings. "  
           "I'm not hiding anything." Matt said sternly.   
           "Matt come on I just want to help, you know that. Why are you upset?" Edd asked.   
           "I'm okay I don't need help..." Matt's voice quivered.   
           "Matt I know you're crying." Edd said and reached over to put a comforting hand on his shoulder.   
           "I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP! I DON'T NEED ANYBODY!" Matt yelled and ran out of the car. "Matt! Come back!" Edd yelled jumping out of the car as well. He didn't know that Matt was this upset. Edd ran down the street after Matt but quickly lost sight of him as it began to rain. Edd was really worried now scary thoughts began to plague his brain.   
          "He's out there all alone with no one who cares. What if I don't find him? I can't live without Matt! What if he already ran out of the state? No he can't move that fast. What if someone took him and their harvesting his organs? Oh god where is he?" Edd's thoughts rambled through his head. "MATT! MATT WHERE ARE YOU?" Edd yelled.   
          He looked around and spotted the restaurant he found Matt outside of back when they first met and looked to see Matt curled up just outside it looking at the picture from earlier. "Matt are you ready to talk?" Edd asked cautiously creeping up on him. Matt just shook his head. "Well it's getting dark do you want to just go home?" Edd asked. Matt nodded. "Do you think you can shake your head yes or no if you don't feel like talking?" Edd asked. Matt nodded.   
          Edd went over and helped him up and began to walk him back to the car. "So you ruined your day by looking at that picture did you?" Edd asked. Matt nodded his head and crammed the picture in his pocket. "Why do you do that? You know that isn't good for you." Edd said. Why did he look at the photo? It was the one thing that could turn their happy and wonderful Matt into a giant sad mess. There was a long silence.   
             "I...I don't know. I guess because I can't forget. I want to so bad but then that voice is just right there to remind me again." Matt finally said shaking in his rain soaked clothes.   
            "Well I didn't know I guess you thought I'd be to busy today with the animation." Edd said feeling a little guilty himself.   
           "No it's not your fault it's my dumb ass who does this to himself." Matt said looking sadly at the ground.   
           "Well it's not too late to get some candy." Edd said. Matt looked up at him and smiled.   
           "Yeah, let's get some." Matt said and walked with Edd back to the car. They arrived home late and Matt headed straight to his room with his bag of sweets. Edd just shook his head. He knew that Matt only went to stop him from worrying but Matt was a really bad liar. Edd went to the kitchen opened the fridge to grab a cola. He held it in his hand and just looked at the can. He let his thoughts wander and eventually they walked back to his memories.  
Edd's memories   
          "So I heard Chuck is having a party tomorrow." a kid said.   
             "Yeah and he's invited everyone but you have to get a invite to get in I've got mine." Another kid said.   
             "I didn't get an invite." Edd said brushing his long brown hair out of his eyes.   
             "Oh well you can probably just show up anyway he wouldn't mind." The first kid said.   
             "Yeah I bet he'll even just give you an invite if you ask." The second one said.   
             "Nah that's okay I wouldn't want to be a bother." Edd said and walked away clutching his books close.   
             "Hey Edd what's going on? You look sad." Matt said running up to him waving his invite.   
             "Nothing. I just got forgotten again. I'm a literal loser." Edd said looking at the ground.   
             "Oh if you didn't get invited I'm not going either! I'd never ditch my best friend." Matt said scooping Edd up in a hug.   
            "Matt come on put me down. Look you have to go you don't want to ruin your reputation." Edd said rubbing his arm. Matt put him down and grabbed his shoulders.   
            "You didn't leave me on that street alone I'm not going to leave you alone for a dumb middle school party." Matt said looking Edd in the eyes. Edd tried to dodge his gaze.   
            "Listen here I made a promise to keep you happy and if I have to sacrifice my own for yours I will, so forget about the party. You're my only and best friend I'm not going to leave you." Matt said and let go of Edd.   
           "Thanks buddy." Edd said smiling. They walked through the halls to their classes together. Edd wrote something on a note and flicked it at Matt. Matt picked it up and it read   
           "You know what Matt? I'll do everything in my power to keep you happy as well, party or no party." Matt looked at Edd and gave him the biggest smile he's ever seen. At the end of the day Edd and Matt walked to their house where they lived together alone. Around three Edd came out of his room to talk to Matt.   
          "Hey Matt are you sure you don't want to go? This is your last chance." Edd asked opening his door to find Matt holding his hands close to his head and a shattered mirror next to him. "Matt? Are you okay?" Edd asked fearful and inched closer slowly. Matt spun around and looked at Edd frantically. "Matt are you okay?" Edd asked shaking his shoulder.   
         "No no no no! I won't listen to you not again!" Matt yelled to seemingly no one. Edd tried to pry Matt's hands away from his head. Matt just pushed Edd back and began to crawl backwards until he slammed his hand down on the mirrors shards cutting himself.   
         "Matt come on are you okay it's me...Edd." Edd said and laid his hand on Matt's head. Matt very slowly calmed down and looked at Edd. "Are you okay?" Edd asked.   
         "Yeah... I think... another reason I just can't go to this party... especially alone" Matt mumbled to himself while looked at his hand which was still bleeding and contained shards from the mirror.   
         "Come on let's go to the bathroom I'll pull the shards out and you can tell me what ever that was." Edd said helping Matt up it was quite difficult since Edd was shorter than him but managed it. He lead Matt into the bathroom and grabbed the pair of tweezers he had in his drawer. Matt sat down on the toilet and help out his hand, wincing every time Edd pulled a shard out of his hand.   
           "So...mind telling me what that was?" Edd asked curiously. He was sure that Matt just had a small panic attack but he wasn't sure this seemed...different and Matt wasn't the type to panic. Matt thought for a moment.  
         "I'm only going to tell you because I...trust you Edd but you can't tell anyone ever! Only I'm allowed to do that. Pinky promise?" He asked Edd. Edd felt very childish but linked his pinky with Matt's.   
          "Okay here it goes...I have a voice in my head that turns into more voices that make try and make me do bad things and they just get louder until I do it or someone helps me. The doctors called it mild schizophrenia." Matt said quickly and bit his lip and looked at Edd. At first Edd didn't know what to say. Voices in his head? Was he crazy? No Matt seemed in trouble like he was trying to ignore them. Then again that's what crazy people do right? Edd finished pulling the shards of glass out of Matt's hand and looked at the bathroom floor.   
            "Well I don't know much about mental disorders but...I can still try to help. I'll even read up on it." Edd said looking at Matt.   
            "You really can't tell anybody! You're the first person I've told in years." Matt said looking around the bathroom as if to spot a creature listening in on them.   
           "Don't worry bud I won't say a thing." Edd said and wrapped Matt's hand up. Later that evening Edd said alone in his room looking at the invitation that Matt had received.   
          "If they forget about you...they aren't friends." He told himself his mother's lessons engraved in his brain. "Oh mom why did you leave us alone?" He asked angrily. Looking at the burial pamphlet they handed out at his mother's funeral. She had died not too long ago leaving Edd alone with Matt. He remembered that every day to make sure she cared for both of them. Everyday she worked her butt off so that she could make money to care for them. She had taken pity on Matt when Edd explained about Matt's situation and had welcomed him into the family as if he was one of her own. He remembered how much Matt didn't want to trouble them and only agreed to stay if he helped pay for things. With all three of them working it was just enough to feed clothe and warm them all.   
               The day before she died she was so sick she couldn't get out of bed and told them both how much she loved them both and hoped they would grow up to be strong and beautiful young men. Matt had cried so much and kept blubbering that it was his fault she was dying. She just hugged him and told him not to worry. She told Edd she knew she wasn't going to make it for a while and that he needed to find a foster home and fast. He didn't listen to her though. He refused to trust anyone else after she left. She was the one person who didn't think he was just normal and didn't have feelings or problems. Matt always asked why they never went to a foster home and Edd just said he didn't trust any of them. He may not look it but his trust was hard to earn and Tord had somehow won his pretty quickly.   
Back to real time  
Edd heard the door slam and then Tom and Tord's voices. "We have to do that again some time!" Tord yelled jumping up and down excitedly.   
      "Yeah how about we take Edd and Matt alone next time." Tom said.   
      "That would be even better! But I've got to shower I smell like fish." Tord said and Edd heard him run to the bathroom. Tom came into the kitchen and Edd saw he was smiling and covered in sand.   
     "You two had fun?" Edd asked.   
     "Yeah he's like the best friend I never had, he's great." Tom said grabbing a bottle of Smirnoff and drinking some.   
     "Well how was the beach?" Edd asked opening the now room temperature cola.   
     "Oh sandy, hot, and windy like always, but full of stars." Tom said putting the bottle back.   
     "It sounds like it was nice." Edd said tossing the empty can in the garbage.   
     "How was your best friend day together?" Tom asked sitting down at the table.   
     "Absolutely crap...Matt looked at that picture of him and his family." Edd said looking at Tom. Tom's eyes widened.   
     "Is he okay? Did he hurt himself again?" Tom asked.   
     "No! he just got very angry and ran off. He seems to have calmed down a bit." Edd sighed hearing the shower turn on.   
     "Good I thought he might have done something stupid again like try and run back to his parents like last time but the voice kept yelling at him so he just became a quivering mass on the floor or the time he came at you with a knife and fought with all his might that time to keep himself from hurting anyone." Tom said.   
     "Well you guys weren't here for that and he only had his will keeping him from killing me and he won so I trust him." Edd said.   
    "We should burn that picture all it does is bring misery to him." Tom said.   
    "No it's his picture he decides what he wants to do with it. Whether it's make himself really sad or burn it the picture and decision are still his to make." Edd warned Tom.   
    "Yeah but he's hurting all of us when he does this kind of thing." Tom said and then seemed to remember something. "Oh and it turns out that smoke smell you were talking about? It was just Tord he smokes and didn't tell us." Tom informed him turning to Edd.   
"Wait what? Did you let him smoke in the car?" Edd asked.   
"No I guess he kind of knew because he did it before getting in." Tom said.   
"Well alright I've got to get to bed we have to show up to Matt's shoot thing tomorrow he really wants us to see what he does." Edd said and walked into his own room. He looked at the pictures on the wall and smiled as he thought of what he was doing now. "I told you I'd be like you one day." Edd told them and smiled. He sat back down at his desk and began to work.


	9. Matt. That girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I am aware of how much the fandom hates TordMatt it's just a hug it's not going to kill y'all so just calm down. We have over 2650 words here today so I hope you're appreciative and give a star. Not my art again I'll try and draw some of my own in the future but I can't promise anything. Enjoy! You also get to meet that woman who asked Matt some personal stuff ps she'll be important later. So remember her. Idk how much later but she'll be important (no she's not anyone's lover)  
> \- Tord StarSun ❤️

Matt woke up the next morning to find himself holding his stuffed elephant close. He then jumped out of bed and checked his phone for the time. He had thirty minutes till he had to leave for work and today his friends were coming with him! He got out of bed brushed his bright red hair and washed his face. "Beautiful as always." He told the mirror. He walked to his room and threw on a maroon collared shirt and his tie. He ran downstairs and made himself breakfast. He was enjoying it alone when Tom walked in looking very dazed.   
"How did you sleep last night?" Matt asked cheerfully. He wanted all his friends to be awake and happy today. He was finally going to show them what he did for work.   
"What?" Tom asked groggily and just stared at a box of cereal he was holding obviously not fully awake.   
"TOM!" Matt yelled and Tom jumped.   
"What the heck? Wait, how did I get here?" Tom asked looking around the room.   
"You weren't awake were you? You walked into here and grabbed a box." Matt said.   
"Oh yeah I don't know I'm beat from yesterday but we have to go to your job today right? What exactly are we doing?" Tom asked.   
"Yeah! You'll have to wait and see but I just can't wait for you guys to come! Everything about it is cool! Except for that woman I told you about." Matt said think back to her made him very uncomfortable. He knew the only reason she kept him around was because he was very good looking and she wanted him.   
"Oh you mean the woman you refuse to date? Dude if she wants you go for it! You can't hold out forever I heard from Edd that you've never been on a date." Tom said.   
"It won't lead anywhere I can tell you that and I normally don't like to say bad things about people but she is a hoe." Matt said ignoring the last comment and thinking of all the other male models who bragged about sleeping with her.   
"Yeah okay I just think you're being nitpicky." Tom said eating a hand full of cereal.   
"Oh and could you look presentable today? Like your teaching outfit?" Matt asked trying to change the subject. It wasn't that he was embarrassed of their normal style ,in fact he quite liked it the problem was that he needed to make sure that his boss wouldn't judge him through his friends.   
"Wait why?" Tom asked thankfully forgetting about dating for a while.   
"Other models will...judge you and then become upset with me." Matt lied, he had no idea why though.   
"Well okay then..." Tom said just a little suspicious of him. Matt just smiled when they heard a loud crash in the living room. They both ran out of the kitchen to find that Tord had somehow fallen through their glass table.   
"The table!" Matt yelled. "Tord!" Tom said and ran to help him up out of the wreckage. Tord's head rolled on his neck as he continued to snore.   
"YO! Wake up!" Tom yelled and smacked Tord. Tord snapped awake and in a flash, pinned Tom to the ground with his arm behind his back. "Jeez! It me...ow Tord let go." Tom said. Tord finally woke up all the way and relized what had happened and let go of Tom's arm.   
"You can't wake me up like that...I've been trained to attack and defend." Tord said rubbing his eyes.   
"Yeah well you just broke the table." Matt said looking at the shattered glass on the ground. Tord reatched up and brushed glass out of his hair.   
"Shit. Sorry guys I sleep walk some times and sleep talk almost every night." Tord said rubbing the back of his head.   
"Well now we've got to replace the table! Tord you're going to have to clean it up." Tom said and went to grab a broom. Tord just face palmed.   
"You...sleep walk?" Matt asked. "Yes...that's on of the reasons why they gave me a separate room on the base." Tord said.   
"Oh okay. Anyway do you think you could change into something like this? You guys are coming with me today right?" Matt said gesturing to his outfit. Tord then seemed to remember something.   
"Tord?" Matt asked.   
"Well, oh I almost forgot! Not to worry though I'm going to go get changed now and then I'll get in the car." He said nervously. Matt looked him in the eyes and could see he was going to try and leave halfway through the shoot to go do something but what?   
"Confront him about it." The voice said.   
"Oh shut up you. Yeah okay I'll see you in the car don't be late!" Matt said and smiled at Tord. Tord gave him a "are you okay?" look before going to his room to change. Matt went to go wake up Edd.   
"Hey Edd I'm back! Come on it's almost time to go!" Matt said knocking on his door. Edd opened it and was already dressed. "Wow you're really fast at getting dressed." Matt said thinking it only took him a second. Edd just shook his head and smiled. He watched Edd go downstairs to eat breakfast and Matt went and sat on the couch to watch Tord clean up the shards of glass.   
"What happened to the table?" Edd asked coming back out of the kitchen. Tord just blushed and tossed the glass in the garbage. Edd seemed to have seen it because he threw up his arms and said "You know what a I don't even want to know." Before returning to the kitchen. Matt just shook his head and walked out to the car to get into his truck starting it and waited for his friends to come out. He switched the radio to a pop songs and tapped the steering wheel. Tom and Tord came out together talking about something and Edd came holding a cola. They all piled in and Matt turned to Edd.   
"So what's been going on in the news today?" He asked.   
"Not much just a tropical storm that could become a hurricane. It will miss us it always does. Oh I think that the protests for removing monuments has stopped so that good other than that nothing." Edd said.   
"Tropical storm?" Matt asked furrowing his eyebrows in worry.   
"It's nothing there's no way it could hit us." Edd said buckling himself in the chair. Matt was unsure of this but drove off to his job anyway.   
"So Matt what is it that you do exactly?" Tord asked.   
"Oh? I am a model I want to be a cook though. I just put on clothes for a catalog and they take photos, stuff like that." Matt explained.   
"That sounds fun." Tord said looking back out the window. The rest of the drive was just filled with mindless chatter as Matt drove. When they arrived and got out of the carTom and Edd's jaw dropped. Matt turned around and smiled at them.   
"You didn't tell us you were working for Diamonds Fashion!" Edd yelled while Tom shook him about.   
"Surprise!" Matt said throwing his arms outward.   
"What is Diamond Fashion?" Tord asked raising an eyebrow in confusion.  
"Oh just the biggest clothing designer ever!" Tom said and hooked Matt around the neck with his arm.   
"Well, I wanted you guys to be surprised." Matt said smiling.   
"What kind of surprise is this? I know virtually nothing of the US." Tord asked.   
"Well I'll show you just come inside. My manager wanted to meet you guys." Matt said rolling his eyes a bit.   
"Why?" Edd asked confused.   
"She might put you guys in the catalogue with me." Matt said bouncing on his feet again thinking of how much fun I'd be to be in a catalog with his friends.   
"Wait what?" Tom asked nervously.   
"You guys don't have to but she wanted some guys that would stick together like friends while they shot the photos. If we make it we'll have two entire pages dedicated to us plus a five thousand dollar payment." Matt said.   
"Do I have to?" Tom asked looking at the ground.   
"What wrong?" Matt asked confused.   
"These! These are what's wrong." Tom said pointing at his eyes.   
"I can't really do it either." Tord said pulling his sleeve back to show his scars.   
"Oh don't worry about it guys if you really want she can put scar cream on your arms and she might be able to make some normal looking contacts to hide your eyes if you want." Matt said and motioned for them to follow.   
"Wait do you think I'd be able to keep them?! Tom asked as they walked.   
"Probably they'd be custom made and she wouldn't have any use for them." Matt said wondering why Tom would want to hide his eyes.   
"Cool." Tom said and smiled.   
"You're really going to hide your eyes with contacts?" Tord asked.   
"Yeah why? You get to hide your scars why can't I hide my eyes?" Tom asked.   
"Well that's completely different..." Tord told him rubbing his shoulder nervously.  
"Oh is it really? Shouldn't have cut on yourself when you were an angsty teen then." Tom said nudging Tord's arm, probably in an attempt to get him to laugh. Instead, Tom seemed to have struck a nerve because Tord stopped right then and there and his face began to turn red as he seemed to let anger overtake him. "Tord?" Tom asked cautiously.   
"IF YOU HAD EVEN THE SLIGHTEST IDEA HOW I GOT THESE AND WHAT THEY MEAN YOU WOULDN'T HAVE EVER SAID THAT!" Tord yelled turning to the wall and striking it over and over again.   
"Tord! Please stop that!" Matt yelled watching Tord unload his rage. But Tord didn't stop he kept going they all stared in fear watching as his fist began to bleed. Matt waved them to go on. Reluctantly they left him alone with Tord and Tom seemed very upset himself. Matt couldn't take it anymore even if he was going to get hurt he didn't like watching this. He ran up and grabbed Tord's arm and pulled him away from the wall holding tight. It seemed for a short second Tord was going to turn on Matt but stopped fighting.   
"S-Sorry I just lost my temper there." Tord mumbled and not looking at him. Matt grabbed his injured hand and held it. He hated watching Tord do this to himself. Watching people get hurt, it was too much at times. Matt remembered knowing someone who had a hard time with his anger and he remembered a way to keep them from hurting anything.   
"You're hurt. Every time you do that you just hurt yourself." Matt said.   
"Yeah and? I'm not hurting you guys so that's good enough for me." Tord said looking at the ground.   
"No it's not. You may not be hurting us physically but we don't like seeing you in pain you're a part of our slightly stable family now, so whenever you get mad why don't you take a short walk?" Matt said. Tord looked at Matt and Matt looked at him. Matt looked deep in his eyes and saw that he was hurting that he was happier now than back then but there was something that keep him from being close to them as if he had been here before. It Matt could only read Tord's emotions for some reason, never his memories or thoughts.   
Matt let go of him and continued to lead to the prep area. They finally got inside the prep area where all the other models were. "Cacilia! How's it going? Good I know. Hey Brian I like that outfit on you. Oh hey Lillian like what you did with your hair." Matt said complimenting everyone he past while Tord just followed him avoiding eye contact with any of them.   
"Do you know all these people?" Tom asked when they finally caught up with him and Edd. "Nah I know all there names but I haven't really gotten to know them. Oh no here she comes be cool and whatever you do don't agree to following her." Matt said spotting the woman who had tormented him at his job. Tord finally looked up and so did the other three. They spotted a woman with long silvery blond hair and dark skin running over to them. She was wearing an obnoxiously bright outfit.   
"Hey Matty! How's my favorite hunk of meat doing?" She asked him.   
"Great I guess but I'd prefer it if you didn't call me that." Matt said trying to not disrespect her.   
"You love it and you know you do." She said wrapping her arms around him. Matt was very uncomfortable now.   
"Excuse me miss but who are you?" Tord asked.   
"Oh no..." Matt thought. She turned to face Tord and looked very insulted till she saw what he looked like.   
"Wow I'm surprised you haven't heard of me before~ I'm Diamond the owner of this company who might you be? Handsome." She said winking at him. Matt watched slightly infuriated as Tord unfazed continued to talk to her.   
"I don't know about handsome but I'm Tord and my friend here said you had an opportunity for all of us." Tord said.   
"Well aren't you modest? I like that about you. You and your friend are very good looking I think we should have some quality time together. Where are you from? Your accent is very alluring " Diamond said grabbing Tord's arm.   
"I'm from Norway and Yeah I already have interest in someone." Tord said pushing her off himself.   
"Yeah um, we're just here for the job opportunity. Say you don't think you could make some contacts that make my eyes look normal?" Tom asked tapping Diamonds shoulder. She turned to face Tom and Edd.   
"Well well well! We have four good looking guys here. Your eyes are so unique but yes I could make you some contacts sugar. And you you look so strong and trustworthy you could make anyone happy Honey. You know what you guys are already hired. Matt. Baby boo I'd like to see you and your friends here alone after work today." Diamond said and winked at Matt. Edd was blushing and blinking his eyes in disbelief while Tom just smiled although obviously not interested. She then turned back to Matt.   
"You never told me you had such handsome friends. I'm surprised." She said leaning on him. Matt had just about enough but kept quiet he couldn't get fired not just yet.   
"But you know you will always be my favorite. You have such a well defined jaw and you're so sweet." She said rubbing his chin. "Anyway I'm going to go set up for the shoot you guys just wait here and I'm going to go get the contacts made. I'll see you four later~." She said and let go of Matt and walked away. Tom inched closer to Matt.   
"She's something. You were right she's just a hoe." Tom said.   
"I told you but I need you to do something." Matt said thinking back to the fight in the hall.   
"Yeah I already know I'll talk to him later promise." Tom said but Matt just pushed him towards Tord. He watched as Tom made his way over to Tord and watched as he apologized. Everything worked out because Tord and Tom seemed to make up quickly and smiled at each other as they began talking again. Matt smiled and then observed Tord. There was something he was hiding and Matt knew it but there was something missing from his brain, like a memory, or a lot of memories and even his voice didn't know what was going on. He'd find out soon enough he reasoned and turned to talk to Edd.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I’m late I know just...  
>  SHHHHH!  
>  -Tord StarSun ❤️


	10. Tord. Unnecessary death...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most of my chapters that I upload now are over two thousand words XD thats good right? And I'm finally going to draw my own art seeing as how I'm using other art that I love but this is the last chapter that I use someone else's that hasn't been drawn by me or submitted by a fan/friend. 2520 words just from my writing btw  
>  -Tord StarSun❤️

The shoot with Matt Edd and Tom was fun but it was over too quickly. Tord was back at the house and loading his pistol because he had an hour till Tammy landed and went to her hotel. She was his first target who he had to investigate and he was determined to be on time.   
Tord was busy putting some small cameras in a small bag he had when he heard someone knock on the door. "Hey! You want to talk?" It was Tom.   
"Yeah sure what is it?" Tord said not at all interested. He was still a little angry over the whole scars and eyes deal. Tom opened his door and walked in.   
"Yeah I still feel like I should apologize for the last fight we had." He said.   
"Yeah you did and I said it was okay." Tord said pulling a rifle case from under his bed and opened it.   
"Because it seems you're still angry at me for that." Tom mumbled.   
"Mmmhmm. I am not mad." Tord lied and making sure his rifle was still loaded.   
"Yeah you're lying you always hum when you're lying. I just wanted to say, I really am sorry I didn't know what those meant to you and yet I provoked you like an ass hole." Tom said looking around the room uncomfortably.   
"You're not The easily forgiving type are you?" Tord asked getting really tired of Tom right now thinking of what he might have to do if Tammy did turn out to be his target.   
"No." Tom said confused.   
"Well neither am I and these scars you want to know what they are?" Tord asked letting his temper rise.   
"Sure..." Tom said cautiously.   
"Each one is a bit of sanity I sacrificed for a person like you." Tord raised his voice a bit more.   
"I didn't know but if you don't mind me asking how did you get them?" Tom asked. This kind of surprised Tord. Tom seemed worried about him and that wasn't normal for Tom.   
"I was held for information while every day a guy came and slowly cut into my skin with a knife eventually when my unit found me they had cut too deep and I lost a bunch of blood and almost died." Tord said thinking back to the seconds he had spent trying to crawl out of the bathroom after Tom left to get help.   
He remembered that he had asked Tom to stay and that he didn't want to die alone. He tried to make Tom promise to stay and not leave him but he couldn't speak his mind back the. Tord would have died if Tom stayed but those few seconds he spent trying to crawl out of the bathroom felt like hours before he had passed out in his own blood.   
"Wow that's...hard core dude." Tom said. Tord shook his head and closed the case back up. "Well I hope you do learn to forgive me oh and I've made the decision to keep these." Tom said pulling a small container out of his pocket containing his contacts.   
"Tom I really hate those things just toss them." Tord demanded. He had already forgiven Tom from earlier but Tom wore the contacts it made him look dead inside making Tord very uncomfortable.   
"Too bad they are the one thing I've needed my entire life." Tom said smiling at him as if trying to lighten the mood. Tord didn't return the smile instead he pushed Tom out of his room and closed the door walking to the front.   
"Where are you going?" Tom asked following him.   
"I'm going to work if it's anything to you and I need to borrow your car." Tord said turning around and holding his hand out for the keys.   
"Wait you didn't tell us you had work today." Tom said pulling the keys out of his pocket.   
"Well they just called and told me that I needed to be in." Tord said making a grab for the keys and missing as Tom yanked them out of his reach even though Tord was five inches taller than him.   
"By the way you work? I thought you were cut from the military but they still send you money." Tom said jingling the keys.   
"It's just a meeting with some officials nothing important now just hand over the keys." Tord said yanking them out of Tom's hands.   
"You don't look dress for official duty what are you really doing?" Tom asked raising an eyebrow.   
"You don't need to know." Tord said pressing the unlock button  
"Yeah I do I need to know if my car is coming back and if you're doing something you shouldn't." Tom said.   
"Well I'm not and don't you have classes in an hour?" Tord reminded him venom dripping of some of the words.   
"Oh shit! I almost forgot! Thanks and you're not off the hook yet!" Tom yelled running into his room. Tord smiled at his quick thinking ran out and started the car driving down to the hotel.   
He waited outside checking everyone who walked into the hotel for Tammy. He had her picture and was checking it every few minutes to make sure that this woman was who he needed to eliminate. He finally spotted her walking into the building wearing a black track suit. Smiling he got out of the car and clicked off the safety of his pistol.   
He was hoping that she wasn't who he needed to kill seeing as how much taking a human life took a toll on him. He also had only been there for a few days and if he already had to leave he wouldn't have had the necessary time he wanted with his friends.   
He was wearing a long black trench coat and looked like he meant business. He followed Tammy from a distance while she walked to the front desk. "Hey I've checked out a room under the name freedom." She asked the woman at the desk.   
"Yes you have room 220 here is your key card." The woman replied.   
"Thank you." Tammy thanked the lady at the desk and walked to the elevator.   
"Hello Crimson can I get a card to my room?" Tord asked her.   
"Yes of course." She said and smiled. This woman was actually an agent from the Red Army and she knew of his mission.   
"Before you go might you be Tord?" She asked him.   
"Who else would it be?" He said smirking at her and left for the elevator. They had ahead of time sent her anticipating a mission like this and had her here to make sure he got in and took care of the possible clean up. Tord followed Tammy into the elevator and silently waited till they got to the second floor.   
"Hello sir may I ask where you're headed?" Tammy asked turning to him.   
"Room 221." Tord said trying to mask his voice best as possible.   
"What is your name?" She asked.   
"John." Tord replied as the elevator's doors opened. She nodded at him and walked down the hallway to her room. Tord decided it was better to play it safe and went into the room across from her. He sat down on the bed and heard her door open and close as she went inside. He waited for her door to open and close again. Not ten minutes later it opened and closed.   
Tord got up and waited for a bit so that she would leave the hall and he could search her room. He walked out of his own and pulled out a copy of her key putting it in the door and opening it. He walked in and crept around. He looked to see a very suspicious looking case out in the open on her desk. "This is to easy." He thought to himself and whipped around to find a knife at his throat.   
"Well well well! I knew you were part of the Red Army." She said.   
"Well now I didn't think you would be this quick." Tord said dropping all acts.   
"Ha!Sending a newbie after me who you really are a group of very stupid people." Tammy said and kicked him in the chest to the ground and pinned him at the arms with her knees.   
"Move and I will kill you for sure. Tell me what I want to know and you might be able to get out of here alive." Tammy said.   
"Are you sure about that?" Tord asked and smiled.   
"Who sent you?" She demanded.   
"Who do you think?" He asked her and she pressed the knife closer to his neck.   
"Why what are you here for?" She asked him.   
"You." Tord said spotting a metal dumbbell under the bed.   
"Why? What would they want to kill me? I'm just a normal soldier from the resistance." She said pressing the knife a little bit more into his neck.   
             "Okay as fun as this is I think it's time for you to stop breathing." Tord said smiling he quickly pushed her off him and grabbed the heavy dumbbell. Tammy scrambled up from her spot and ran at him. Tord took the dumb bell and swung it at her head knocking her out. She hit the floor with a loud thump.   
             Tord smirked and made his way over to the suit case. He opened it to find her missions details. He looked through the files to find that she wasn't her target. "She's just a decoy?" Tord asked reading over the assignment. He breathed a sigh of relief and walked back over to Tammy.   
             "I'm sorry miss but you know much more than you should." Tord sighed pulling out his pistol he pointed at her and pulled the trigger. For a split second he thought he saw Ethan's face over hers. He blinked to find that he had shot her in the head. He shook his head to clear his mind. He needed a second and sat down on the bed and just stared at her body. He grabbed the sides of his head and held it.   
             "No...not again." He thought as his vision became blurred and he began to have a hard time breathing. He sat on the bed alone and just waited for it to end. It was times like these when he relized just how much he hated being alone and how much he wanted someone to be there for him. He wanted them to tell him that everything was okay. He needed Paul and Patryk.   
               He heard a knock on the door and he opened it to meet the woman from the front desk. Tord looked at her and shook his head. She seemed a little upset and waved for the maids behind her to come in and clean up the unnecessary mess. Tord handed her the keys and walked out of the hotel. He got into the car and drove back to there house. "Hey." Tom said as he walked through the door. Tord didn't even look up as he walked to his room and shut the door locking it behind him and throwing off his coat as he began to think about what he had just done. About three minutes later Tom knocked on his door. "  
             "Go away." Tord grumbled into the pit of his arm. He wasn't in the mood to talk and least of all right now he didn't want to get mad at Tom.   
             "Alright but I have some of Matt's brownies right here and if you don't want to help me I can just-" Tom was saying when Tord interrupted him.   
             "Just get in here if you're going to be like that. And bring the brownies." Tord growled sitting up on his bed. He watched as Tom came into his room will a small plate piled high with brownies. Tord motioned for him to sit and he did. "So what is it you want?" Tord asked grabbing a brownie and cramming it in his mouth.   
             "You seem down what happened?" Tom asked taking a brownie himself.   
             "Nothing happened I just had a bad day and had to do something I didn't want but had to." Tord said.   
             "Oh are you allowed to tell me or?" Tom asked.   
             "No I'm not allowed to tell you but it seems I'll be staying for quite some time." Tord said grabbing two more brownies.   
             "Wait what? So you were going to have to leave? Why didn't you tell us?" Tom asked angrily.   
             "Because I wasn't sure if I had to but I have at least six more months here." Tord said.   
            "So you're not going to stay long?" Tom asked seemingly getting increasingly more upset.   
            "Well I doubt I'll have to leave for another six months like I said, so you don't have to worry." Tord said thinking to the last person who was going to show up.   
             "Will you be able to come back?" Tom asked.   
             "Most likely when the war is over I'll come right back I promise." Tord told him eating his sixth brownie.   
             "Well okay I guess I'll leave these here- what is that?" Tom said noticing something on Tord's face.   
             "What is what?" Tord asked confused.   
             "There's something on your face it looks like blood." Tom said squinting. Tord's heart stopped he had forgotten to clean it off of himself and his coat.   
             "It's on your collar too and all up and down your arm." Tom said.   
             "Oh don't worry it was just some wine one of the officers spilled on me I'll have to get cleaned up." Tord said quickly.   
             "Oh okay...I guess. Anyway we might have to leave the house soon." Tom said.   
             "Why?" Tord asked walking over and picking up a rag and started wiping himself down.   
             "It's nothing to bad yet but it seems like a tropical storm has developed into a hurricane don't worry though they never hit. They're calling this one hurricane Harley." Tom said and was walking out of his door when he stopped. That news was a little unsettling to Tord. "Hey Tord?" Tom asked and Tord looked up.   
             "Yeah what is it?" He asked.   
             "Thanks." and closed his door.   
             "For what?" Tord asked getting no answer. "Hurricane?" He asked himself out loud a little fear plucking at his heart. Tord had one fear and that was hurricanes. He shook his head, nothing to worry about was what Tom had said. Tord walked over to his door and locked it he then walked over to the picture that conciled the leaver that opened the false wall. He walked inside and began to continue to work on his house defense systems and his big project.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kay just a quick thing that I thought was a little weird. So I was looking through this chapter and then I read the last chapter of what I had written and DAMN! My writing style had changed a lot from when I first started till now. Well I hope you guys like and keep reading. KEEP READING EDD HEADS  
>    Also special thanks to a friend of mine who has inspired me and urged me to keep writing as long as I have go check out their stuff their name is Anonknows and they're an amazing writer as well. Remember Eddsworld!  
>  -Tord StarSun ❤️


	12. Tom. Depression

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there are the contacts that Tom wears cool right? NO THEY MAKE HIM LOOK DEAD. Well enjoy reading. Also new and important character... remember her she'll become more relevant in the third book.  
>  -Tord StarSun❤️

Tom shut Tord's door and headed to his own room. He walked in and locked the door. He pulled the bottle from under his bed once more. He then sat on his bed and stared at them. "Do I really need to take these anymore?" He asked himself.   
For a few days now Tom had felt relatively happy, Okay, and relaxed and Tom had started to question whether he needed these stupid pills anymore. He decided to chance it and put the bottle back under his bed. It was very satisfying thing to do. He unlocked his door and made his way into the kitchen.   
"Hey Tord do you remember when Edd is supposed to get home today?" Tom yelled from the kitchen. No answer. "Probably busy what ever." Tom thought and took a bottle of Smirnoff and drank some. He put it back on the counter and decided he was going to go out. He went to the bathroom and pulled the contacts out of his pocket and put them in. Even though he knew why Tord hated them it was something that made Tom happy and look normal, he reasoned that if Tord gets to hide things he doesn't like about himself he was going to hide things he didn't like about himself. He looked in the mirror. It was a little strange to see himself standing there with normal eyes. They were a deep shade of green and he loved it. He walked out of the bathroom and called to Tord. "HEY IM GOING OUT ILL BE BACK IN AN HOUR OR SO!" He yelled.   
He opened the door and walked to his car. "Ugh the wine stuff is all over my seat." Tom thought angrily as he wiped it off. He got in and started the engine and drove down town. He walked by the old craft store where he and his friends used to work but had been closed since the owner died two years ago. "Ah... Good times." Tom thought as he got out and began to walk around. He walked into the nearby cake store. One of his favorite places to visit. He looked at all the little cakes you could get and decided to buy some triple chocolate cupcakes to share when he got home. He didn't know he just felt like doing something nice for his friends.   
He put them in his car and began to look around some more when he felt his phone beep. He pulled it out and it was from Tord? "Hey I just made my own phone from spare parts I found. It's quite impressive I'll show you when you get home what are you up to?" He read.   
"That's cool and I'd love to see it but how did you connect it to the cell service? Also I'm in the plaza area right now and bought some cakes I though we could share I'll be home soon." Tom typed and ran into someone. He hit the ground and looked up to see a woman holding a box had run into him.   
"Oh sorry! I can't see where I'm going." She said from behind the box. Tom got off the ground and looked at her.   
"Would you like some help?" He asked.   
"Yeah that would be great!" She said and dumped the box into his arms. It was heavy very heavy how did that little woman lift it by herself?   
"It's not to heavy is it?" She asked him bouncing slightly.   
"Nope I've got it." Tom said and lifted it higher.   
"Good! Follow me I just needed to drop it off over here." She said smiling. Tom followed her all the way to the craft store.   
"Um...Isn't that closed?" Tom asked panting.   
"Yeah it is but I'm reopening it. It was my grandmothers before she died." She said smiling.   
"Oh cool so you're miss Smiths granddaughter." Tom said setting the box down.   
"Yep I'm Jenny smith! But you can call me Jean." She said and shook his hand. Jean was a small little woman, around five feet tall, with deep red hair and blue eyes. She wore a cute little pink dress. Everything about her was tiny."What's you're name by the way?" She asked him.   
"Oh I'm Tom." Tom said.   
"Thanks for helping me Tom! Do you want to maybe go inside and help me out some more?" She asked him bouncing up and down like a little puppy while her dress billowed around her. She reminded him of Matt. She opened the door and walked inside.   
"Ta da!" Jean said smiling and twirling around inside.   
"Um maybe turn the lights on?" Tom asked her.   
"Oh? Oh right you can't see." Jean said and flicked on a switch. The whole store lit up and it looked very empty and deserted but at least it was clean.   
"Oh isn't it beautiful? It's almost as beautiful as the science of the human brain! I was actually going to be a phycologist I even got a degree! But when my grandma died I had to carry out her lagacy!" Jean told him while she bounced from place to place checking everything out.   
"Wow its actually in pretty good shape. I used to work for your grandmother you know, passed. Me and my friends did." Tom said.   
"Now that I think about it haven't I seen you before? I used to always stop by and look around my grandmother pointed out all of her workers." Jean said looking him up and down excitedly.   
"Oh it's probably these why you don't recognize me." Tom said pointing to his eyes.   
"What do you mean?" She asked him. Tom popped one of the contacts out. The girl gasped in excitement and spun around.   
"You're that guy! You and the other two people you hung around were my favorite! I used to watch you all the time!" Jean said circling him. Tom was starting to get weird vibes. "Don't worry about me I'm just suprised at how much you've changed! Do you think you could get you and your freinds down here to help me? I've been on my own for a while now and could really use some help. I'll even pay you guys." Jean said stoping in front of him.   
"Okay I guess I can get the guys out here I have another friend now to." Tom told her.   
"Really? It's so much fun to study how people act around there friends!" Jean said happily while she jumped up and down clapping her hands.   
"I guess I'll be back later then." Tom said walking towards the door.   
"Oh don't be afride of me it's just what I've been taught to do it's nothing weird I promise you." She told him. Tom wasn't so sure of that and just walked out of the door. He turned around to come face to face with a little boy who upon meeting his eyes began to cry.   
"Woah kid what's wrong?" Tom asked him trying to get the kid to stop. The boy's mother ran up to him and picked him up.   
"I'm sorry sir my son can be a - GOOD GOD!" The woman yelled.   
"What?" Tom asked her forgetting one important detail.   
"What happened to your eye?" She asked him. Tom remembered that he only had one contact in and reatched up to put it back.   
"It's nothing." Tom mumbled and went back to his car. He was just flushed with embarrassment. He drove the car home and parked it in their drive way before banging his head on the steering wheel honking it upon impact. He heard a knock on his window and looked up to see Matt. "What is it Matt?" Tom asked throwing the car door open.   
"Nothing I just wanted to know what you're upset about and if you would please stop wearing those." Matt said looking in his eyes. Tom just glared at him and Matt sheilded his eyes.   
"Look this girl I met on the street today wants to met you guys and I offered to help out. Remember Miss Smith? it's her granddaughter." Tom told him.   
"Well we have nothing left to do so let's head down there I guess." Matt said happily and hopped into the car.   
"I'm going to get Tord and Edd." Tom told him and walked up to the front door. He opened it and walked inside. "Hey guys! I need you to come with me somewhere!" Tom called to them. Tord and Edd came out of the kitchen seemingly to have had a argument. "You guys alright?" Tom asked them.   
"Yeah everything is fine and Tom I wish you would stop wearing those things." Edd told him walking out of the front and getting in the car without question.   
"Yeah nothing." Tord told Tom and lit a cigarette which seemed to make Edd cringe a little from the car.   
"Okay then glad to see everyone is having a great day." Tom said sarcastically and got into the drivers seat. They waited for Tord to finnish before they drove off. When they arrived Jean was in front of the store happily jumping up and down waving at them. They got out of the car and walked up to her.   
"Guys this is Jean! Jean this is Edd Tord and Matt." Tom said pointing to each of them. They all waved except Matt who just looked her in the eyes. Jean squealed with delight and began to circle each one of them looking them up and down. Edd and Tord seemed a little weirded out but Matt was captivated.   
"Well if you guys will follow me inside you three can see how your store has been doing!" Jean said excitedly and motioned them inside. They all walked in and began to look around. "I hope you guys will be able to help me. I'm turning this craft store into a restaurant." Jean told them.   
"What really I thought you were carrying out your grandmothers legacy?" Tom asked surprised that it wouldn't be another craft store.   
"My grandmothers dream was to own a restaurant silly!" She told him and bounced up to Matt.   
"You look like someone who values their looks. You're cute!" Jean said bouncing like a puppy.   
"Why thank you I see your a certified Pycologist." Matt stammered while looking in her eyes.   
"Interesting! You can tell just by looking?" Jean asked him.   
"Yeah I can see through your eyes." He told her.   
"Oh really? What else can you see? You're pretty interesting." Jean said. Tom just stared in amazement while that went back and forth for a while.   
"I've never seen him act like that around a girl before." Edd told him.   
"It's like a crazy couple falling in love." Tord said with a confused face.   
"Should we leave?" Tom asked them.   
"Nope because look at that." Tord said pointing at the two walking out of the store.   
"Diamond isn't going to be happy with this." Edd chuckled.   
"Yeah you guys just want to go home and play video games?" Tom asked them.   
"Fine by me but how about I show you guys a show I like." Tord said.   
"What is it? I haven't been able to find any TV series I could sit and watch." Tom said.   
"Oh it's an animated thing call Anime it's in the Henti catigory." Tord said with a sly smile.   
"Oh I guess I could watch it. Nothing else is on." Edd said. Tom pulled out the keys and they walked to the car.   
"So what's this Henti you speak of?" Tom asked him.


	13. Edd. Hurricane Harley

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to those who have been reading. I need to upload more often. Also the reason I didn't post a chapter Friday was because this one was so FUCKING long! It's based off recent events with all the hurricane stuff. HOLY SHIT IT'S 6,000 WORDS LONG!  
> -Tord Starsun❤️

Edd stared opened mouthed at Tord after the first episode of anime. Edd had thought that it was just an animated kid show but he was dead wrong. It only took two minutes for it to turn into full blown animated porn. "Did you like it?" Tord asked them.  
                          Tom looked both dissapointed and impressed but Edd just couldn't believe that Tord could like such a graphic thing. "I am both okay with this and disgusted." Tom said.  
                          "I..I don't think I'll be able to watch anything like that again." Edd said the images plaguing his mind.  
                          "Well that's okay I have manga too if that helps." Tord shrugged.  
                          "Yeah I don't want to see the rest of this." Edd said and walked into the kitchen. He thought about drinking a cola but decided that he needed something stronger to wipe his mind. He poured the cola into a glass cup and then poured some of Tom's Smirnoff into the cup as well. "Tom I hope you don't mind but I'm going to drink some of your alcohol." Edd yelled and drained the cup. He walked up into his room and decided he was going to try and animate.  
                          He was half way through a short animatic when he got an alert on his phone. He pulled it out and stared at the hurricane warning. "Um! Tom? Tord? Did you guys just get an alert on your phones?" Edd yelled out loud. Tord came running into Edd's room slamming the door open and he was frantic. "Um Tord are you okay." Edd asked.  
                         "THERES A GIANT FUCKING HURRICANE HEADED OUR WAY AND I AM NOT STICKING AROUND TO GET KILLED BECAUSE OF THIS!" Tord yelled hugging his sides.  
                          "Um what?" Edd asked walking over to him.  
                          "I...I have...I have a phobia of hurricanes." Tord stammered.  
                          "Well you don't have to worry about it it won't hit us all we will get is a bit of rain." Edd said. Tord just grabbed the front of Edds shirt.  
                           "I AM NOT STICKING AROUND TO FIND OUT IM PACKING OUR SHIT AND GETTING US OUT OF HERE!" Tord yelled and ran to his room. Tom came into the room with a slightly frightened look on his face.  
                          "Are you worried about this as well?" Edd asked rolling his eyes.  
                          "Well I've never been in a hurricane since I'm from England but I did read about Catrina." Tom said.  
                          "The hurricanes around here always miss." Edd said.  
                          "Well okay then I'm just going to calm down Tord and then we can try and find something more...fundamental to watch. The only thing I'm worried about is the fact is it's headed straight for us." Tom said and left the room. Edd tried to think about what Tom just said but the alcohol was clouding his brain and made him feel stupid. He walked out into the living room to see that they had switched the channel to the wheather channel and he saw that the storm was category number one hurricane and was heading straight for them.  
                             Edd just brushed it off and went upstairs to find Tord was holding Tom over his head with one hand and was packing things with the other. Tom was trying to get down but was having no luck. "How the hell!" Edd yelled.  
                            "I don't know I tried to stop him and he just lifted me up over his head and won't listen to me!" Tom yelled.  
                            "How are you even holding him?" Edd asked. Tord didn't answer and just continued throwing things into boxes. Tord put Tom down on the bed and ran around the room throwing important things into empty boxes. Edd watched as he booked it downstairs with four boxes two in each hand and tossing them into the car.  
                             "Guys I'm home why is Tord throwing things into my truck?" Matt asked.  
                             "The hurricane is head our way and he's just panicked." Edd called down the stairs.  
                             "What!" Matt yelled.  
                             "Oh no that was a bad move." Tom said as Matt bolted up stairs and began packing everything he could fit into a box and following Tord's example.  
                              "Guys get off your asses and help us!" Tord yelled. Edd grabbed his head while Tom got up and went to his room.  
                               "Edd where are we going to go? What are we going to do?" Matt asked dragging another box downstairs. Edd at this point was really regretting the Smirnoff and began to yell.  
                               "WE ARE NOT LEAVING THIS HOUSE! YOU GUYS ARN'T GOING ANYWHERE! I WONT ABANDON MY HOUSE!" Edd yelled and then clamped his hand over his mouth. He heard Tord and Matt stop moving and come up stairs.  
                                "What do you mean abandon?" Tord asked.  
                                "We don't need to move the hurricane won't hit us." Edd lied. He kind of knew he was just delaying the inevitable and that if he stayed he would be putting himself in danger.  
                                "Why? It's going to hit us and we'll be in danger." Matt said picking up a couple of pictures of himself.  
                                "Look we don't know that, it can still be blown off course." Edd said.  
                                "Look Edd we need to leave and now." Tord said.  
                                "No not yet let's wait for a day." Edd said.  
                                "Fine but I'll be having a hard time sleeping." Tord said.  
                                "By the way how did you even lift up Tom?" Edd asked.  
                                "Um....I really don't know." Tord said looking at his skinny but muscular arms.  
                                "Well let's just wait till tomorrow okay? Then we can decide what we want to do." Edd said.  
                                "But it's heading straight for us." Matt whimpered.  
                                "It can still be blown off course." Edd said hopefully.  
                                "Look Edd, if we stay we could be putting everyone here in danger we have to leave. It looks like we're going to get the Eye too." Tom said coming up the stairs with his laptop. Edd was now starting to get a little panicked this was the house he was born into and had lived in ever since he wasn't going to leave it especially if it was going to get destroyed.  
                                "I'm going to start packing and buy some plywood for the windows." Tom said. "Oh and look at this it could be a catogory four by land fall." Tom added scrolling through the page. They all looked at Edd it was still his choice if they all left.  
                                  "No, I don't want to leave unless I know I have to." Edd said stubbornly.  
                                  "It's supposed to make landfall tomorrow night." Matt said reading the page with Tom. Tord seemed to re enter apocalypse mode and ran downstairs to pack other things.  
                                   "Well know for sure tomorrow." Edd said making it pretty clear they were staying. He went downstairs to his room and got into bed not even bothering to take off his shoes and fell asleep.  
                                    At three in the morning he felt Tord shaking him about. "What is it?" Edd moaned turning over.  
                                   "It's category three now we need to leave." Tord said lifting Edd out of bed and carrying him to the car. Edd rolled over out of Tord's arms and began to rant.  
                                  "We are not abandoning my house I was born here I will die here if I have to! You guys are being ridiculous we are fine it won't hit us they never hit us!" Edd yelled at him.  
                                  "Why are you so reluctant to leave?" Tord asked snapping out of panic mode.  
                                  "I...I oh what the heck I don't want this place to be destroyed when I get back. I have lived in this house most of my life and if it were to be destroyed now... I don't think I'd be able to adapt to a new one." Edd told him. He felt much better after spilling his guts but now he knew he had to leave. He didn't want to put his friends in danger but he really didn't want to leave the house.  
                                    "It will be okay. We can just get it rebuilt the same way why don't you take a nail or something and that way if the house is destroyed you have at least a small piece of it you can put in the new house." Tord said. To Edd it seemed reasonable but he still didn't want to leave.  
                                     "How about you guys go and I stay here?" Edd said. Tord rolled his eyes and tossed Edd back over his shoulder.  
                                     "Hey! Put me down!" Edd yelled and began to hit Tord so that he would drop him. "You can't make me leave! This is my home! My memories! My trust!" Edd yelled struggling against Tord's grip. Matt and Tom were in the car watching the whole thing unfold. Edd who was on Tord's back being dragged out of the house like a child while he hit Tord over and over again.  
                                        Tord tossed him into the passengers seat and locked it so Edd couldn't get out then he got into the back with Tom just as it began to rain. Edd gave up trying to fight as he stared at the house shrinking behind them. "So where is you guys decided to evacuate to?" Edd asked sadly. Tom and Tord looked at each other in the back seat like they forgot something. "Are you kidding me!" Edd demanded angrily.  
                                        "Don't worry guys I booked us a hotel in San Antonio it seemed like a good place to head." Matt said and smiled at him. Edd didn't return the smile and decided to take his anger out on Tom and Tord.  
                                        "YOU GUYS DIDNT THINK TO BOOK A HOTEL OR EVEN GET PROVISIONS? YOU LEFT THE HOUSE KNOWING WE WERENT PREPARED FOR THIS AND YOU GUYS COULD HAVE SCREWED US OVER!" Edd yelled at them. Tom looked like he was uncomfortable but Tord looked like he was going to explode.  
                                        "YOU THINK I WANTED TO LEAVE TO? ALL WERE TRYING TO DO IS KEEP YOU ALIVE!" Tord yelled.  
                                        "Matt stop the car." Tom said. Matt did and Tord hopped out into the ran and began to walk up and down the road as he ranted in norwegian. Edd hopped out of the car too and went to yell at Tord more.  
                                        "You think your keeping us alive? You don't even know if the damn thing is going to hit us!" Edd yelled angrily. Tord turned around and pushed him.  
                                       "I am keeping your ungrateful ass alive!" Tord yelled back.  
                                       "Ungrateful? If anyone here is ungrateful it's you!" Edd yelled. It was starting to rain harder.  
                                       "For what! Living in my room?" Tord yelled.  
                                       "No!" Edd yelled. He was to mad to even care what he told Tord at this point.  
                                       "Well than what for?" He yelled gripping his hands.  
                                       "Making us worry about you! Don't think we haven't noticed the hours you go missing in your room! What are you even doing in there? You only seem to come out to smoke!" Edd yelled.  
                                       "That's none of your damned business." Tord growled.  
                                       "It is because you're in my house!" Edd yelled.  
                                       "If you want me to leave why don't you just say so?" Tord yelled.  
                                       "Because I don't want you to leave again!" Edd yelled. He had actually been afraid recently that Tord was planning to leave he had actually been seeing him pack things up and he had begun to notice that Tord was ordering a lot of mechanical stuff. "I also hate the fact you have so many weapons in your room has and that you keep ordering dangerous stuff." Edd said.  
                                       "Well you dont have to worry about it." Tord said.  
                                       "Why? All I've been doing since you've shown up is constantly worry! You have weapons at will and with your mental state you could seriously hurt yourself!" Edd said.  
                                        "Well don't worry about me, I'm not worth the trouble." Tord said pushing past Edd and heading back to the car.  
                                        "But you are why do you think I worry?" Edd said turning around. Tord stopped.  
                                        "Well you shouldn't I'm a garbage human being that has hurt hundreds of people." Tord said.  
                                        "Because you had to! I don't blame you for what you've had to do." Edd said.  
                                        "Well that a first." Tord said and pulled out a cigarette.  
                                        "Plus the smallest things you do make me afraid like the fact you smoke." Edd said.  
                                        "Well I told you I've tried really hard to stop but I can't and I've tried really hard to let go of my past but I can't because it just finds me again all I can do now is protect what's left of my futrue and that includes you three. Matt is a child Tom is an alcoholic and you're afraid of betrayal, abandonment, and things changing all of the time. Me? I'm afraid of letting you guys down or accidentally hurting you guys." Tord said blowing smoke into the wind before dropping and stepping on his cigarette. Edd just stared at Tord. He was afraid of letting them down or hurting them? He didn't think of Tord to be the kind afraid of anything.  
                   "Well then should we get going then?" Tord asked him.  
                   "Yeah." Edd said and got in the car. Matt complained about them getting his seats wet but he was more worried about their friendship status.  
                   "Don't worry Matt I think all that needed to be said was said and forgiven." Edd reassured Matt.  
                   "Well okay then. I think you guys will like the hotel I got the only problem is it only has two beds and there are four of us." Matt said.  
                   "Why did you only rent one with two beds?" Edd asked.  
                   "That was the only room they had left. I made an offer before anyone else took it." Matt said.  
                   "So what is this San Antonio like?" Tom asked from the back seat.  
                   "Well it has one of the most important monuments for Texans right in the city." Edd told him.  
                   "Oh I would love to learn more about Texas." Tord said excitedly.  
                   "Well have you ever heard the saying Remember the Alamo?" Edd asked.  
                   "I heard it once." Tom said. Tord looked completely confused.  
                   "Well the Alamo was one of the turning points in the Texas revolution. There were three hundred men and over a thousand Mexicans." Edd said and began to explain the battle. Tord looked completely into it but Tom looked bored.  
                  "So the Texans in the end only lost eighteen soldiers in a eight minute battle claiming Texas as their own contry before seven years later they joined the USA." Edd finished.  
                  "Wow that is amazing I have a lot more respect for this state now." Tord said smiling.  
                  "Well Texas is pretty great but I believe England is better." Tom said smiling.  
                  "Nah Norway is better." Tord said poking Tom in the arm.  
                  "You want to fight?" Tom asked.  
                  "I'll take you on!" Tord said smiling. For about an hour Tom and Tord argued back and fourth why their contry was better when Tord won.  
                  "You've never been outside of the walls of that base?" Tom asked.  
                  "No." Tord said shaking his head.  
                  "Well I heard it's a beautiful contry and it's very green. England is a bit dull." Tom said.  
                  "You just admitted it I win!" Tord yelled triumphantly sticking his fist in the air.  
                  "No I just said it was a. Oh screw it I admit defeat." Tom said.  
                  "Hahaha! Classic stubborn Tom." Tord said laughing.  
                  "Guys were here! In the seventh largest city in the US." Matt said pointing ahead of them. Edd looked out the window and smiled he remembered all the times his mother took him here to visit family who eventually just stopped contacting him and Matt. He began to talk to Matt about all the possibilities that could happen while they were gone.  
                 "Hey you know what? I have an uncle and cousin who live here and I haven't seen them in a while let's go see them." Edd said. Matt checked the radio clock.  
                 "Well we have an hour till we can check in why not. You two comfortable with that?" Matt asked Tom and Tord.  
               "Yeah I guess so." Tom said pulling the contact container out of his pocket. Matt snatched them no threw them out the window.  
              "What the hell Matt!" Tom yelled.  
              "S..s..sorry it was the voice." Matt squeecked.  
              "Well tell it to fuck off I needed those things!" Tom said angrily.  
              "Tom no you didn't." Edd said. He knew Matt was lying because they all hated those things.  
              "Whatever." Tom said. He didn't seem to broken up about those contacts. They drive for a while while Tord seemed to be really concentrated on his phone.  
              "What are you doing buddy?" Tom asked him.  
              "Oh nothing important." Tord said. Tom looked over and looked away very quickly.  
              "You're watching henti again?" Tom asked. Tord just smiled. 

             "Where here! Goodness it's been so long the last time we came here I was only seventeen." Matt said happily. Edd smiled at them and walked up to the door and rang the bell. Tom and Tord walked up behind Edd and Matt. The door opened and Edd met the eyes of his little cousin.  
              "Edd?Matt?" The man asked.  
              "Leo?" Edd asked.  
              "Who?" Matt asked. The man scooped Matt and Edd into a hug.  
              "Oh it's been so long how have you two been?" Leo asked.  
              "Great I hope you don't mind us showing up out of the blue like this." Edd said very happy to see his cousin again.  
             "Ah not to worry you had no way of telling us who are these two?" Leo asked pointing to Tom and Tord. They pointed to themselves.  
            "Yeah you with the sweet hair cut and you with the cool contacts what are your names?" Leo asked them. "I'm Tom and my eye are real thank you for asking." Tom said.  
           "I'm Tord." Tord said.  
           "Wow nice accent where are you from?" Leo asked.  
           "Norway." Tord answered bored like when he phone rang and he went to answer it.  
           "How did you meet these two?" Leo asked Edd.  
           "Oh well we met Tom in high school and Tord moved in not to long ago." Edd said.  
           "So you live in a house full of friends? That seems fun meet any chicks or check any out?" Leo asked. Edd was instantly taken back to the time he dated Elinor.  
           "Yeah one but she turned out to be not faithful." Edd said.  
           "Oh dude I'm sorry man but if you guys want you can come inside and meet my girl." Leo said showing them inside. Tord seemed to be engrossed in his conversation on the phone with whoever it was. They walked inside and there on the couch was Elinor. She seemed quite suprised to see Edd but Edd was livid upon seeing her.  
            "Honey say hello to Edd my cousin and Edd this is Elinor." Leo said.  
            "Oh we've met." Edd said as he plopped himself down on a chair near by. Matt gasped when he saw Elinor and just looked worriedly at Edd. Tom came in and put two and two together before glaring at Elinor as well.  
            "Well it's great to see you again Edd." Elinor said forcing a smile.  
            "Wish he could say the same." Tom said.  
            "Excuse me?" Elinor said turning to Tom.  
            "Nothing." Tom said and looked away.  
            "Thought so. Anyway what are you doing here?" Elinor asked.  
            "Running away from the storm headed our way." Edd said.  
            "So like you, to run away from your problems." Elinor said taunting him.  
            "Well I wanted to stay and ride it out but I didn't want to put my friends in danger." Edd said coldly.  
            "Is everything alright babe?" Leo asked.  
            "Oh just swimmingly like the fish that will be in his house." Elinor said with a sweet smile.  
            "Well okay honey, do you guys want anything to drink?" Leo asked them.  
            "I'd like a cola if you got one." Edd said.  
            "I'll have some water if you don't mind." Tom said.  
            "Me too!" Matt said happily.  
           "Wow haven't changed a bit you're still putting those toxins in your body." Elinor said when Leo left.  
           "Well at least I'm not putting them into my relationships." Edd snapped.  
           "I have changed unlike you who is afraid of it." Elinor said.  
           "We'll see about that." Edd said.  
           "Um guys? Can't we all just get along?" Matt asked.  
           "NO!" They shouted together causing Matt to recoil.  
           "Oh and you're still with this loser? I mean he's good looking don't get me wrong, but sadly that's where all of his smarts went as well." Elinor said causing Matt to look away in anger.  
           "I'd choose Matt over you any day." Tom butted in.  
           "Well well well. It looks like at least someone you live with has balls." Elinor said.  
           "Hey guys I brought the drinks." Leo said coming back with a tray. He handed a water to Tom and then one to Matt then he gave a cola to Edd. "So how is it down there?" Leo asked them sitting down next to Elinor.  
           "Well it's great I've gotten the animating job I've always wanted and get to hang with my best buds twenty four seven." Edd said sipping his cola.  
           "Really you animate now? That sounds great. How about you Matt? What do you do?" Leo asked.  
           "Well I model for a catologe and you'll never guess which one." Matt said proudly.  
           "Um okay why don't you just tell me?" Leo said.  
           "Diamonds." Matt said bouncing up and down on the couch.  
           "Wow really? That is actually amazing! Have you gotten any girlfriends?" Leo asked raising his eyebrows.  
           "Well yes infact I have a girlfriend." Matt said. Edd spat out his cola and Tom choked on his water.  
           "What! This is the first you've said anything about a girlfriend!" Edd yelled.  
           "No kidding." Tom said coughing.  
           "Well tell us who it is? Who's the lucky gal?" Leo asked.  
           "Well her name is Jean she has pretty green eyes and beautiful red hair. She's really small and actually asked me to be her boyfriend shortly after our first date. She's really smart too." Matt said. Tom had his mouth opened in disbelief. Edd was actually really happy for Matt since most of the time he would just turn girls down. Seemed like he had a future now. "They only like me for my looks." He would always tell them.  
             "Way to go buddy! I'm proud of you seeing as your head can be a bit empty some times." Leo said. Elinor scoffed.  
             "You mean like all the time he hasn't got a single brain cell to spare" Elinor said.  
             "Now come on sweetie don't say things like that." Leo said.  
             "It's true! He got up once in science and told the teacher proudly that water was like liquid air. That man's brain is filled with nothing but air." Elinor laughed. Matt looked at the ground angrily. Edd had enough of Elinors crap.  
             "Quit being a bitch Elinor." He said angrily. Elinor gasped and looked at Leo. Leo didn't say anything.  
             "Hey guys how long do you think we'll be staying here?" Tord asked coming in and seeing the tension tried to find out what was going on.  
             "Well I think it was nice seeing you again Leo but I should go tell uncle I said hi." Edd said getting up to walk away.  
             "Don't you walk away from this!" Elinor said running up to Edd. Edd turned around to see that Elinor was going to slap him. He closed his eye and waited for impact. When he didn't feel the impact he opened his eyes to find Tord had grabbed her arm to keep her from hitting him. She yanked her arm out of his grasp screaming she ran upstairs.  
             "By the way Leo Elinor here was the girl I dated. I'm sorry for the mess here though." Edd said.  
             "Nah it's okay I understand but she really has changed she hasn't cheated on me since we got together two years ago I was actually thinking about getting her to marry me." Leo said.  
            "Well then I hope you guys have fun me and my friends are going to go to our hotel I'll see you in a year or two." Edd joked.  
            "Why don't you guys stay here? I have a guest room with four beds." Leo said.  
            "I don't think that would be a good idea." Edd said looking towards the staircase.  
            "Yeah I guess you're right." Leo said shaking Edds hand.  
            "Well see you around cuz. Let's meet up for dinner sometime I'd like to get to know these guys more." Leo said looking at Tord.  
            "Oh I never did ask what are you doing for a job these day?" Edd asked.  
            "Work for the resistance I'm on leave right now I'm actually a general." Leo said.  
            "Well then it really has been a long time! Well here's my number if you ever want to call." Edd said swapping it with Leo. They waved goodbye and got into the truck and drove down town to their hotel. They moved most of their stuff inside and Edd quickly grabbed the remote and switched on the TV.  
               It was around lunch time now and they were going to head down to the Alamo for the rest of the day before going on the river walk for dinner. Tord basically dragged them to the weapons room and made them all stay to listen to the lectures. Matt upon finding out they had a coy fish pond spent and hour watching them swim around. Tom found the battle field and he and Tord reenacted parts of the battle ending with Tom shooting Tord in the head. Edd just liked watching them have fun that was until he learned they were desplaying animations and Art that were made about the battle. At the end of the day Tom and Tord both had a replica gun each and were hitting each other Matt had bought a flag and a mirror and Edd had bought a replica charcoal drawing of the battle. They all got into the car and drove down to the river walk and walked around for a bit. They had to pull Matt away from admiring a duckling that was floating around in the water. Edd was looking for a place to eat when he spotted a restaurant with a TV inside on the wheather channel.  
             "Hey let's go there! Tord have you ever had Mexican food?" Edd asked.  
             "No what is Mexican?" Tord asked. That was a good enough excuse for Edd and he grabbed Tord's arm and pulled him into the restaurant sitting down next to the TV.  
             "Wow this place looks fun!" Matt said happily picking up the menu. A waitress came by and took there order while Edd stared intensely at the TV. The reporter was in there town and was excited at the fact that the storm just became a catogory four. Edd stopped watching and held his head.  
((Got lazy with the dieting here :/))  
"Are you okay Edd?" Tom asked.  
"Yeah I'm just perfect my house is going to get destroyed and the storm just became worse." Edd said sarcastically. "Look Edd there's nothing you can do now." Matt said.  
"If I stayed I could have done something!" Edd yelled angrily getting up and pounding his fist on the table. Tord pulled him back down.  
"Not here not now." Tord hissed in his ear. Edd spent the rest of the dinner quiet while he watched Tom Matt and Tord happily talk about that days events and work. Tord enjoyed his fist Mexican dinner as he ate four tacos and ate hundreds of nachos. When they arrived at the hotel Edd threw himself at the nearest bed and switched in the wheather channel.  
"I had no idea hotels had pools here can we go tonight?" Tord asked Matt and Tom.  
"I'll go with you I need to cool down after our tour." Tom said.  
"I'll go to I can't swim but I have a giant monkey floaty I want to try out." Matt said running to his luggage.  
"Edd you coming?" Tord asked. Edd was too worried about the storm to even think about swimming.  
"Nah you guys go on a head." Edd told them. If this storm was coming for his home he was going to watch it till the end. Tom looked at him unsure but Edd just waved him on. They left and Edd continued to watch TV. It was two hours later when Edd heard sirens outside and saw someone being lifted into an emergency truck. Edd wondered what was going on when his phone rang and it was Tom. "Hello?" Edd asked.  
"Hey Edd I'm only able to brief you on the situation but Matt hit his head hard and almost drowned and were headed to the hospital now he seems like he's going to be okay but we're going to make sure he hasn't got a concussion or anything bad." Tom's voice said through the phone before hanging up.  
"What the heck!" Edd said forgetting all about the hurricane. He grabbed Matt's keys and ran downstairs into the truck and sped off after the emergency truck. He couldn't believe this they knew Matt couldn't swim he had said so right before they left but then again maybe because he hit his head that's why he had almost drowned.  
"They needed to watch him better he's just a little kid in a grown ups body." Edd thought to himself. When he arrived he ran inside to see Tom and Tord in their swimming trunks and T shirts wet staring worriedly ahead.  
"What where you two doing!" Edd yelled angrily running up to them. Tom turned around and ran to Edd.  
"I don't know what happened he said he was going to jump into the water but I guess he slipped and hit his head there was blood all in the water." Tom said. Tord turned around to see Tord had blood on his hands and front and was struggling to stand.  
"Tord are you okay?" Edd asked. Tord just kind of bobbed his head.  
"Actually Tord is the one who might of actually saved Matt." Tom said.  
"What do you mean?" Edd asked.  
"Well he gave Matt CPR and Matt started breathing again right before they arrived to help. The only danger is the possibility he might have concussion." Tom said when they heard Tord collapse. They helped him up and sat him in a chair while he just stared at his hands.  
"It's okay Tord you saved someone's life you're okay." Edd said. Tord didn't acknowledge him and just continued to stare when Tom came over with a bundle of paper towles and began to help him clean up. It took three hours but they were then allowed to visit Matt in his room. It seemed like Tord needed confirmation that Matt was okay so they took him to Matt's room where he sat up in bed.  
"Hey guys!" Matt said happily.  
"Hey Matt how's it going?" Edd asked running up beside his bed.  
"Great I feel great but between you an me the voice has a lot more free range now." Matt whispered to him. That was one thing Edd was also fearing the fact that Matt's schizophrenia would get worse. "The doctors said I have a lot of activity going on in my brain or something I don't remember. Said something about two consciences could clearly be seen I don't know." Matt said shrugging.  
"Doesn't this bother you?" Edd asked it didn't seem like Matt was to upset.  
"That's the thing though it's as if I can work together with him if I want but I'm still me this voice is louder than other. You know what? I want to go and get a cymbal playing monkey to remember this occasion. Also some swimming lessons." Matt said.  
"Mind letting me look at the back of your head?" Edd asked.  
"Oh yeah I did get three stitches." Matt said. Edd looked at the back of Matt's head to see they had stitched him up.  
"Is Tord okay?" Matt asked looking at him. Tord was sitting at the end of the room looking at the floor not even acknowledging them.  
"I think he blames himself for what happened. Do you know what happened by the way." Edd asked turning to Matt. Edd wanted Matt's version to see if what his friends said was true.  
"Well we were having fun swimming and I told them I wasn't going to jump in and that I was just going to float around you know? When Tord called me a pussy so of course I had to jump into the deep end then so I made a run for it but right before I jumped I slipped hit my head and upon hitting the water I blacked out." Matt said. Edd looked back at Tord to see he had finally lifted his head up and Edd knew why he was so upset.  
         Part of Edd blamed Tord for getting Matt hurt but the other part felt sorry for him he had probably seen a lot and his last intention was to hurt Matt. Edd thought back to the fight they had outside of the car and how Tord said he was afride of hurting them. So Edd decided to let it be and he heard Tord get up and leave the room. Tom came in from outside and walked up to them.  
"Hey Matt how's your head?" Tom asked.  
"Great did I look cool?" Matt asked. Tom nodded and began to tell the tale of how Tord saved him. Edd walked out of the room and found Tord outside smoking.  
"You know I don't blame you right?" Edd said.  
"Yeah but I blame my self and kind of wish you would yell at me." Tord said blowing smoke into the wind.  
"Why? You saved his life! It wasn't your fault he hit his head." Edd reasoned.  
"Yes but I put his life in danger in the first place. I knew he couldn't swim and yet I egged him on to get into the water when all he wanted to do was float around. I could have killed my friend do you understand how that feels inside?" Tord asked him.  
"Well no I can't say I have but you didn't get him killed you didn't mean for this to happen." Edd said.  
"I didn't mean for a lot of my life to happen." Tord said blowing more smoke into the wind.  
"Tord can I ask you something?" Edd asked looking at Tord's cigarette.  
"Depends what is it?" Tord asked.  
"Why do you smoke and how did you start?" Edd asked.  
"Well I was just twelve years old when I first did it. It was an accident honestly, but Paul my adoptive dad left one lit on his desk and I saw it and wondered why he always smoked like chain smoking kind of smoke. I picked it up and tried it out it was weird but had a calming effect at first I was scared but then when I got stressed I put two and two together and figured I could help myself in that way. I stole them from Paul and he would always yell at the cook for stealing them even though I was the one who stole them. I was seventeen when Paul and Patryk found out that I smoked and I was eighteen when they tried to stop me but I was to far gone. I only do it every so often though and I still do it now when I get upset or when I'm going to have to do something I don't want to do." Tord said. Edd felt bad for him he only did it to calm himself but that still was no reason to do it.  
"You do know how bad they are for you right?" Edd asked.  
"Why do you think I only did it once every few weeks when I was younger?" Tord asked dropping and steeping on the cigarette.  
"Well I'm not going to bug you about it you do you but seriously don't blame yourself for what happened. Matt doesn't neither should you." Edd told him.  
"Yes but Matt doesn't understand the gravity of the situation." Tord said walking back into the hospital. That night when they got back to the hotel they watched the wheather channel track Harley as it went right over there area and from what they heard destroyed everything but there was little flooding.  
          Edd had a hard time sleeping that night as he spent the whole night panicking over what they would comeback to. The next morning everyone decided it was time for them to return home and that they didn't have the budget to stay. They bought pleanty of gas water and rawmen noddles so they would have something to service on when they got home. Edd was put in charge of driving because they all knew he was going to get them home. The entire drive everyone was silent Tom who also had a bad night of sleep was napping in the back seat. Tord was furiously working on something in his phone and Matt was busy having a conversation in his head with his more "compatible" voice. It was still Ttam but Ttam had realized he was half in control now and could do whatever he wanted he could only only be happy if Matt continued to talk to him. Edd of course was looking at all the damage done to the world around them and considering how bad it was the city looked actually okay. When they arrived in there naborhood it was an amazing sight the house was perfectly fine they couldn't say as much for the other houses but there wasn't even a scratch on their house. Edd hopped out of the car and ran up to the house and hugged it. "I'm so sorry we left." Edd said. Tord came up and put a hand on Edd's shoulder.  
"You're welcome." Tord said in norwegian but Edd couldn't understand.  
"What?" Edd asked.  
"It's nothing I'm going to check and see if we have power." Tord said and walked inside. Tom and Matt had begun to unload things.  
"Hey guys sorry I was such an ass these past few days." Edd said.  
"Yeah you were." Tom said. "So I feel like I should apologize." Edd said.  
"Yeah you should." Tom said.  
"I could use some empathy!" Edd said angrily.  
"Yeah you could." Tom said walking into the house. Edd gave up and went to unpack the rest of their stuff.


	14. Matt. Ttam and Jean

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heres another long chapter.  
>  -Tord StarSun❤️

               Matt was getting ready for his thirteenth date with Jean. Matt really liked her he could go as far to say love her since she felt the same way about him. She was the first person who got to know him for him not just his looks. He had actually become a cook at her restaurant even though he still modeled for Diamonds. It had been three months since Tord had first joined them and made their lives better he even helped Matt with what he should say when certain topics came up with Diamond. He walked downstairs to Tord's room the door was open so he walked in to find Tord sketching something. 

"How do I look?" Matt asked throwing his arms outward. Tord looked over at him and then back to his paper. 

"You look good Matt but I'm busy right now." Tord said as he continued to sketch. Matt hopped over to look. 

"Are these designs for a robot? They look cool!" Matt said looking over Tord's shoulder. 

"Yes it is if you want to stay could you be quiet please?" Tord asked. 

"Sure if you need anything I'll be right here for about an hour." Matt said smiling. 

"Actually I do need one thing." Tord said looking back up at Matt. 

"Sure what is it?" Matt asked happily. 

"Well it's kind of stupid but I am having trouble coming up with a symbol to represent me." Tord said. Matt thought for a moment and then got an idea.  
"I've got it! In memory of this guy Ethan you can use this." Matt said sketching down the bloody looking horns. Matt looked up smiling to see Tord's body had become ridged. "Um Tord?" Matt asked.

"Do you think you could tell me what happened to this boy?" Tord asked. 

"Oh sure! He was murdered outside of the library a few years back with an unknown weapon probably from somewhere else they said. They never found his killer either it was said that Ethan in his last moments tried to paint his killer with his own blood but this is all that he got down before he died." Matt said,wondering why Tord would want to know such a grousome story. Tord looked very pale but had an odd smile on his face which scared Matt a little. 

"Well it's time for me to go I'll be back in an hour or two." Matt said running out of the room. He ran outside and hopped into his truck and drove it down to Jean's house where she was waiting outside. 

"Only 3.4 seconds early I'm disappointed in you Matt." Jean said getting into his car. 

"Well I didn't mean to-" Matt was saying when Jean kissed him. 

"I was joking silly you really need to think before you speak." Jean said and buckled her seat belt. Matt smiled and drove them down to the area where Edd had taken him for their disaster of a best friend day. 

"Are you sure you're okay coming with me and doing these kinds of things? Because if you want I can take you to a fancy restaurant." Matt said. 

"No no no! I think it's cute you like these things! I've never met a guy like you and I love the way you are all the other guys I've met were jerks and always tried to prove they were smarter than me but you're different you are fun and kind and don't try and be things you're not." Jean said and smiled at him. Matt knew that she was the one he wanted to spend his life with. 

"Well let's go then! I want to look around build a bear if that's okay with you." Matt said. 

"Of course and between you and me I love stuffed animals." Jean winked. They walked inside and looked at all the cute things you could make and when Jean wasn't looking he got her a small present which he remembered her telling him she wanted. He walked up to her and tapped her shoulder. 

"I got you something." Matt said. Jean turned around and smiled. 

"What did you get me?" She asked. Matt handed her a blue stuffed bear which their names stitched together in a heart. 

"Oh my gosh!" She squealed and hugged him. 

"Do you want to go to the bookstore? I know you like it there." Matt asked her. 

"Yes of course! Then we can go and get some candy like how you like." Jean said poking his nose. The walked down to the bookstore and Jean bought Matt a book on the study of schizophrenia. 

"This will help you understand more about what's going on up there. Then maybe I can help you get over it one day." Jean told him. Matt was thankful for the book and they went to the candy store together and bought a huge bag full of chocolates and gummies. 

"Oh hey! I've met your room mates do you want to met mine?" Jean asked him. They had nothing else to do so Matt told her okay. He drove down to her apartment and they got out. 

"Now I'm just going to tell you Susan or Sus as she likes to be called isn't what you would call polite and when she decides she doesn't social interaction much and shes also got this weird thing with her eyes because they're completely white kind of like Tom." Jean said and opened the door. 

"Hey Nisa I'm home!" Jean called out. On the couch was a woman just as short as Jean with dirty blond hair and silver eyes. She wore a dirty maroon hoodie and some blue jeans. She sat up and looked at Matt before looking away from him. 

"What is this person doing here?" Susan asked. 

"Oh this is Matt my boyfriend I told you about him remember?" Jean said. 

"Oh hi so you're the one she calls cinnamon bun." Susan said causing Matt to blush. 

"Um yeah I think of you like a warm little cinnamon roll." Jean said hugging him. 

"That's a better name then stupid or retard I'll take it." Matt said hugging her back. 

"Why would she call you that?" Susan asked raising an eyebrow and smiling deviously. 

"Well..." Matt began but Jean slapped her hand over his mouth. 

"Hey Susan would you like to maybe go to your room for a while?" Jean asked. Nisa rolled her eyes but got up and went somewhere else in the house. Jean invited Matt to sit on the couch with her so he went and sat down. He thought they were going to watch TV when Jean turned it off. 

"May Day May Day! Get the hell out of there!" Ttam piped up making all the alarms go off in his head. 

"Umm...what are you doing." Matt asked her nervously. 

"Remember when I got you that book on schizophrenia? I want to help you understand it and what ever it is." Jean said putting a hand on his. He looked at her hand and then became a little uncomfortable. Was this the reason Jean stayed with him so long? To fix his problem and just leave? There was two problems with that and one was he loved her and she loved him so he couldn't understand why she would possibly want to change him and two because what was done could not be undone. 

"But I do understand what it is and I know I can't get rid of it I've tried everything to doctors and therapists to slamming my head on hard objects but it just gets worse! This is something I wanted to keep out of our relationship I just told you to warn you of what could happen to me." Matt said pulling his hand away. 

"Maybe you just didn't have the right person to help you? I can help the reason I want to is because I love you." Jean said. 

"Then let the fact I'm messed up in there be forgotten this happens every time and eventually when it starts to get better it only gets worse! So I hide it and lock myself away everyday when I get home! Do you think I like a cluttered room? No! But it's that way because he wants it that way! Do you think I want my friends to think I'm crazy and dumb? No! But I am! It can't be fixed there's no way it's been rooted in my brain! If I could stop it I would but I can't so I live with it." Matt yelled he was too angry right now to even see straight he got up walked out of the apartment and drove back to his house. He threw the keys so hard into the key tray that he actually shattered it. Edd came out of the kitchen to see what was going on.   
             He ran up the stairs and locked door and hugged his knees close to his chest. He angrily stared at his dresser next to him which contained the picture of him and his parents. He got up and pulled it out of the drawer and walked outside and set it down on the drive way.   
"I'll teach you to mess with the ones I love." Matt hissed at himself. He ran inside and went into Tord's room and shuffled around in the mess that was his desk. He picked up a lighter and returned outside and picked up the photo. "No more looking back..." Matt wispared and lit the lighter. He stopped and stared at the picture for a moment when Edd came out of the house.   
"Matt what are you doing?" Edd asked running up to him.   
"I'm not going to look back anymore and I'm going to destroy its power over me." Matt said. Edd looked at the picture and back at Matt.   
"Matt...just be careful...make sure this is what you want." Edd said stepping back. Matt could tell Edd was happy that he was going to try and destroy the photo but he wanted to make sure it would make Matt happy to destroy it. Matt gave it a minute before igniting the photo.   
"No more of my past and Ttam can fuck off." Matt said satisfied with himself. He watched as the charred pieces of paper flew off into the light breeze. He turned back to Edd. "I never want to look at that again and Ttam I'm doing things my way from now on." Matt told Edd. Edd smiled and followed him back inside.   
"So what happened?" Edd asked.   
"Well Jean wanted me to let her help me with Ttam but I told her no. I know I can never get rid of him because he is me but at least I can be in control." Matt said.   
"Wait so you yelled and ran away from Jean? She might think you just broke up with her." Edd said.   
"You really think she would think that?" Matt asked. Edd nodded and went to the fridge for a cola. Matt quickly pulled his phone out of his pockets and texted Jean. 

"Hey I'm sorry for what happened." He texted. Instantly he received a text from Jean. 

"Yeah I'm sorry to." Matt was confused what would she be sorry about. 

"Why are you sorry? I'm the one who lost my temper and yelled." Matt texted her. 

"Yeah but I'm the one who dove to deep into your personal stuff I understand if you want to leave me." Jean texted. Matt was surprised she was so ready to let him go. 

"What are you talking about? I still want to be with you I just want you to forget about Ttam." Matt sent her. 

"Ttam? Why did you spell your name backwards? I'm glad that you still want to stay together." Jean sent back. Matt wasn't focused on the fact she was happy he wanted to stay with him. His heart stopped upon reading the first sentence. 

"What do you mean...backwards." Matt texted as Ttam piped up in his brain. 

"Dude you really don't need to know why she said that you're fine just stay ignorant I mean you yelled at her for her wanting to know more." Ttam said. Matt ignored him and continued to read. 

"Well if you turn Ttam around you get Matt. Are you playing a prank on me?" Jean texted. Matt froze and all the wheels inside his head began turning.

"Jean thank you so much but I have to go right now." Matt texted and tossed his phone on the counter before running up to his room and grabbing a pen. 

"Matt stop you're not going to like this just stop." Ttam said. 

"Shut up I will know if it kills me." Matt said picking up a mirror and a piece of paper. He scribbled down Ttam's name and put the mirror on it. 

"matT..." Matt said under his breath. He angrily grabbed the mirror and tapped it. In the mirror Ttam appeared looking sheepish. 

"What the heck is going on?" Matt demanded. 

"It's true I am really just you..." Ttam said. 

"I know you were me! But what have you been hiding?" Matt asked. 

"I'm just the part of you that you don't connect with. I'm just a reject you but some how when you were little you fabricated me. I am a possibility of how you could have grown up smart and cruel." Ttam said looking Matt in the eyes. 

"So this is all just in my head?" Matt asked angrily. 

"Well yes and no. You see I'm moving in the mirror and you're talking to me in real life other people can see that but I exist in your brain." Ttam said crossing his arms. 

"Are you the...am I the only person like this?" Matt asked. 

"Well you're probably one of the few who can talk to me and see me." Ttam said. 

"So you are just a mental problem!" Matt yelled. 

"I wouldn't say problem because I am part of you in fact I am you. I've become and emotion that you can't control." Ttam said. 

"What? So you can control me?" Matt said. 

"Under certain circumstances but the main one is when you lose your temper ,which doesn't happen much might I add, I'm the one behind the controls when you do." Ttam said and smiled. 

"So you're evil?" Matt asked starting to panic. 

"Well I wouldn't say just me is evil but yes you could call me that." Ttam said and continued to smile. 

"Could you...stop?" Matt asked. He didn't know what else to do today had just been full of a jumble of him getting upset. 

"Well why would I want to do that? I need to be feared and hated or else I will just die or become part of yourself." Ttam said. Matt thought for a minute then picked the mirror off the ground. 

"Well then I'm going to make sure you don't have an outlet and I think I know where that outlet is." Matt said walking over to his side table. 

"What are you doing?" Ttam asked his smile disappeared. 

"Making sure I keep everything I care about safe and away from you. I know I can never completely get rid of you but I can still limit your power over me." Matt said opening the bottom drawer and pulling out a very old and tarnished silver mirror the very first one in which he met Ttam in and asked Ttam to stay with him forever. 

"Wait! Wait I'll stop just don't hurt that mirror!" Ttam yelled nervously. Matt looked at him. 

"I'm in control like I said no more looking back and I'm doing things my way from now on." Matt said and raised the mirror over his head.

"WAIT PLEASE DON'T I DON'T WANT TO DIE! PLEASE I'M A PERSON TOO!" Ttam yelled. Matt stopped. 

"Well that is true but I need to assure that my loved ones are safe." Matt said and slammed the mirror onto the floor breaking it in half instead of shattering it. 

"Get some rest friend." Matt said putting the pieces into his bottom drawer. 

"I can still infect your thoughts till I drive you insane!" Ttam's voice yelled in Matt's mind. This was true he only could keep Ttam from showing up in mirrors and completely controlling him when he lost it. Matt sat down on the ground with his head on his knees while Ttam began to say things like "kill yourself you just made it worse" and "I will hurt you until you bring me back". Matt sighed and just sat there.    
            A moment later Edd came into his room. "Hey I heard something break are you okay Matt." Edd asked. 

"Yeah everything's just fine. I just got rid of Ttam's power over me the only thing now is he's caged in my brain and is saying horrible things." Matt said looking at Edd with a tired look. 

"Well why don't you get in bed and rest." Edd asked with a concerned look on his face. Matt was a little scared of being alone that night so he turned to Edd. 

"Hey Edd could you maybe stay here till I fall asleep? I'm kind of afraid of being alone tonight." Matt said embarrassed. Edd smiled. 

"I guess." Edd said. Matt got up from the ground and threw himself in bed while Edd sat in a chair nearby sketching something in a little book he carried around. 

"Hey Edd?" Matt asked. 

"Yeah what is it?" Edd asked looking up from the sketches. 

"Will I be alright?" Matt asked as tears began to collect in his eyes. Ttam was still saying awful things and Matt was starting to get scared that this would be happening twenty four seven. Edd looked like he was thinking. 

"I'm going to be honest I don't know but if I were you I'd let Jean help you. I know you'll eventually be okay whatever happens." Edd said. Matt smiled and pulled his stuffed elephant close before falling into a restless sleep. 

          He opened his eyes thinking it was the morning but it wasn't he was in a dark place with faint light surrounding him he looked around. He tried to walk forward but he couldn't go past the light. Out of the dark he saw Ttam coming towards him with a very angry look on his face. Matt stepped back and tried to run but he couldn't get past the light. "You made your biggest mistake yet!" Ttam yelled walking up to him. Matt pressed his back up against the invisible wall. Ttam came up and grabbed Matt by the shirt and pushed him up against the wall. 

"You tried to kill me! I've been trying to keep you alive and you just tossed me aside like the ungrateful child you always were! You had everything and yet you gave it up for the three fools you live with now! I was your outlet I was the one keeping you alive! But you decided I wasn't worth it!" Ttam yelled. 

"You...you can't control me anymore...you've lost I will make sure you...never get control again." Matt struggled to say. 

"Oh that's what you think. I can't hurt them or anyone else you're right about that but I can still hurt you in here. Let's see how long you can play this twisted game of mine." Ttam said smiling.

"What...what are you talking about?" Matt asked. 

"I'm going to have fun...let's see how long you can hold out before I take control." Ttam said and then grabbed Matt by the throat. 

"Because unlike you...I can do this forever." Ttam whispered into Matt's ear. Ttam then pulled Matt off the wall and chucked him across the room and he hit the wall hard. It was all just a dream right? Why could he feel the pain. 

"What...what is...this?" Matt asked. 

"You should have pay more attention in class. If you remember your brain creates the pain you feel and while you sleep I have control over your brain." Ttam said walking over to Matt while he struggled to push himself off the ground. Ttam grabbed him by the hair and punched Matt in the face knocking Matt to the ground. Matt knew he would either have to suffer or fight back. When Ttam came back by he feebly punched Ttam's leg. Ttam laughed and grabbed Matt by the trout again and lifted him up in the air. Matt struggled to breath while Ttam held him there before Ttam drop kicked him. Matt spat blood out onto the ground along with one of his teeth. 

"This...this isn't...real." Matt said making an effort to get up but gave up. Ttam picked him back up by the hair and looked him in the eyes with a horrible smile on his face. 

"I think you've had enough for tonight I'll have something different for you tomorrow night. Tell anyone and I will make sure you don't wake up for three days while I torture you your choice." Ttam said before dropping Matt on the ground and stepping out of the light and Matt's vision got blurry he felt pain all over and then he woke up still aching from his beating.   
         It was only one in the morning and Matt was terrified of what Ttam would do if he fell back asleep.


	15. Tord. A day to remeber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS WAS WAY OVER DUE! I'M SORRY OKAY? I'VE BEEN BUSY SO DON'T GET MAD AT ME PLEASE? I'M STRESSING SOOOO MUCH RIGHT NOW. ANXIETY IS THROUGH THE ROOF.  
> -Tord StarSun❤️

                 "There! It's all finished!" Tord said attaching the last part to his giant robot in which he had been working on for two months. He hopped down and smiled at it. It truly was a beautiful sight to behold there were tons of weapons and mechanics inside of it and just in case someone else took control of the robot he included a feature that would allow him to attack whoever tried to take it. He walked out of his hidden room and pulled the lever to hide it and just in time to as Tom knocked on his door. 

"Yo Turd get out here I'm taking you somewhere again." Tom yelled through the door. Tord ran into his closet and threw on his red hoodie and black jeans before running out of his room and into Tom.  
"Ack!" He yelled as he tumbled over him and fell flat.  
"Watch where you're going idiot we're close but not close enough for me to not yell at you for that." Tom said getting up and rubbing his head. 

"Oh um it was an accident." Tord said pulling himself up and giving Tom his hand. 

"Whatever we're going somewhere only guys like us will appreciate in all of it pixelated glory." Tom said waving for Tord to follow him. Tord had a feeling he was being taken to an arcade again and he was excited, the first time he went he freaked out and couldn't remember any of it but he went tons of times with them after it. He decided to play along. 

"Oh yeah and where would that be?" Tord asked. 

"An arcade! I bet you've never been to one not being outside of that base and all." Tom said. 

"Oh I haven't been to one. I know what it is though I overheard other soldiers and kids talk about them." Tord said thinking back to when he was younger and how he would sit alone and sometimes experiment with robot parts. He would hear the kids talk about interesting stuff like arcades and roller coasters but he had never seen some of the stuff till he came to the US. 

"Well today is your lucky day because I got a giant jar of quarters hidden in my car. Don't tell Matt or Edd I kind of use them when I have a bad day." Tom said unlocking his car. Tord smiled and got in after Tom. 

"Are there any shooting games?" Tord asked. 

"Of course! But shouldn't you be avoiding games like that?" Tom asked. 

"I think some of them will be fine." Tord said. 

"Okay but if Matt and Edd ask you did it on your own initiative." Tom added. They drove down the long road and Tord looked out the window. 

"Dette området har forandret seg mye."(This area has changed a lot.) Tord muttered to himself. Tom looked at him but didn't question it. "Jeg mener det er mye mer utviklet og det mangler alle de trær jeg elsker." (I mean it's a lot more developed and there missing all those trees I love.)He turned back to Tom. 

"Hey Tom? What was this area before?" Tord asked trying to be subtle about the whole thing. 

"Oh, it was a massive forest but they removed most of the trees but lately we've needed more housing and area for business so they removed it." Tom said continuing to drive on. 

"That sucks..." Tord said. 

"Why? You never saw it." Tom said. Tord didn't answer him as he continued to look at the coffee shops and drug stores. They finally arrived and Tord got out of the car while Tom filled his pockets with quarters. They walked inside and Tord looked at all the wonderful machines but this time there were like no other people around. 

"What happened to all the people?" Tord asked Tom. 

"Well this place has lost a lot of business their actually closing it down and making it a grocery store that's why I brought you today and there's a reason why I brought Matt's truck." Tom said smiling. 

"Why?" Tord asked curiously. It really upset him to find out that one of his favorite places full of memories were going to be destroyed. 

"Well a friend of mine here hooked me up with two of the games." Tom said smiling. Tord whipped around to Tom. 

"You're joking right?" Tord asked excitedly. 

"Nope it is my favorite game plus another game I remember Matt or Edd liking." Tom said. 

"Really that's so cool!" Tord yelled. 

"Yeah but before this place gets bulldozed let's play some other games." Tom said flipping a quarter between his fingers and up in the air. Tord caught it and gave him a challenging look. 

"You want to take me on in that game over there?" Tord asked pointing to the hunting game across from them. 

"You're on!" Tom said and they both ran over. They spent two hours in the arcade before a man Tord knew as Kyle came by and tapped Tom on the shoulder. 

"We loaded them up you should probably get to your house we'll come by and unload them later you should guard these with your life." Kyle said. Tom nodded and headed out back with a Tord and they found two huge game machines strapped to the back of their car. 

"I'll see you back at the palace paper swan." Tom said to Kyle. 

"You got that origami dragon." Kyle said. Tord looked at them confused. 

"Oh Tord this is my old drinking buddy Kyle and Kyle this is my best friend Tord." Tom said. 

"Well heya Tord say haven't I seen you before?" Kyle said. 

"No I'm not from around here I'm a soldier from Norway." Tord said hopping in the car sweat collected on his forehead. "I thought they erased the memories of anyone who had a connection to me!" A minute later Tom got into the truck and started the drive home. 

"How could he have not remembered you? You're pretty memorable." Tom asked. 

"I don't know he probably saw me around town." Tord lied. 

"Maybe anyway we'll have to sit on these things when we get home till Kyle can come by with the team and unload them." Tom said. They arrived back home and Tord sat in the back of the truck while Tom went to grab Matt and Edd who were having another best friend day though Edd didn't look very thrilled. 

"Oh my gosh!" Matt gasped upon seeing the games. 

"Hey guys!" Tord called smiling. 

"Tom.how.much.did.you.spend?" Edd asked gritting his teeth. 

"Oh don't worry not one cent Kyle hooked me up." Tom said. Edd seemed to look very relieved when they heard a shout from next to them. 

"Hey what do you have there?" Someone yelled. They looked over to see four men that lived in the house next to them. 

"Video game machines." Tord bragged. 

"Yeah okay loser! Here in the Eric household we only have the consoles our games don't take up all the space yours does." The man yelled. Tom Edd and Matt frowned but Tord was just confused. "Why are they insulting us?" 

"Who are you guys?" Tord asked. They looked appalled at his question. 

"I'm Edwardo? This is Todd Jon and Mark!" The man said. Tord shook his head. "I'm on the news all the time! I'm a reporter and actor? Todd is a famous computer scientist and engineer? Mark he's a model even more famous than your Matt. Jon is a professor for Texas AMN" Eric said looking Tord in the eyes angrily. 

"Sorry I haven't heard of you guys." Tord said. 

"Well not surprised a loser like you couldn't possibly have heard who are you supposed to be?" Todd asked with an odd accent. Tord looked at Todd he only looked like him. 

"Well I'm a soldier, computer scientist, and an engineer from Norway." Tord said. 

"Well unlike you and your poor accent I am French." Todd said. Now Tord recognized the accent and Tord was very insulted hearing about what Todd thought about his country. Tord jumped of the car and walked up to be face to face with Todd. Todd was much larger than Tord but he didn't care 

"Take that back." Tord said angrily. 

"You think I would take the truth back from you? Why you're even more ignorant than I thought." Todd said smiling Tord was losing it this idiot was going to regret what he said or take it back either way Tord wasn't giving up. 

"Take.it.back. I'm only saying it one more time." Tord snarled. Todd just smiled at him. 

"Your country is in shambles what is it worth to me? The pathetic red army and all." Todd said. That was it Tord grabbed his collar and yanked him down onto the ground on his side of the fence. Tord pinned him and punched him in the face. 

"THAT IS FOR MY COUNTRY!" Tord yelled switching to norwegian. He punched him again. "THIS IS FOR THE INSULTS!" Tord yelled. Tord lifted his fist high over his head and brought it down hard onto Todd's face. "AND THATS FOR WOUNDING MY PRIDE YOU FRENCH ASSHOLE!" Tord yelled and began to hammer him till Edd and Tom pulled him off. 

"LET ME BACK AT HIM LET ME GET BACK AT HIM! NO ONE INSULTS MY COUNTRY THAT I FOUGHT FOR!" Tord yelled trying to yank himself out of their grip. Eric and Joe were helping Todd up while Mark examined his injuries. Tord tried again and again to run back at Todd but he looked terrified and unlike Tord fragile. 

Tord seeing the terrified look in his eye felt hot shame wash over him and he stopped fighting. Tom and Edd let him go and he dropped to his knees on the driveway and sat there. "Why did you do it?" Edd asked kneeling in front of him. 

"He insulted the country I fought for and sacrificed so much for. You guys wouldn't understand." Tord said his ears felt hot as his chest was filled with a burning feeling. 

"You still don't hit your nabors ass wipe!" Tom yelled punching Tord in the arm hard. 

"I said you wouldn't understand now let it be." Tord said looking down at his bloodied fist and wiped them off without another thought. He felt someone's shadow come over him before he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see Matt looking him in the eyes but there was something different about Matt though like he was struggling against something. 

"Hey I understand." Matt said tiredly. 

"No you don't you just see what I see and feel but you don't look so good." Tord said. 

"No I'm fine I'm always fine see I just can't wait for tomorrow it's just another day full of fun." Matt said struggling to jump excitedly. 

"Matt are you sure you have bags under your eyes and bruises on your arms legs and shoulders what happened?" Tord said getting up. 

"This isn't about me right now it's about you why did you freak out on Todd?" Matt asked. Tord looked behind himself to see Tom and Edd watching him and Matt. 

"It's nothing I just let my anger get the best of me." Tord said pushing Matt's hand off his shoulder and getting up to go inside. 

"You can't just hit people when you're mad!" Matt yelled after him. 

"You think I don't know that?" Tord yelled back. "My anger got Ethan and a lot of others killed." Tord mumbled the bloody horns flashed across his mind. He had sort of gotten over his PTSD so he wasn't as messed up as before but now that meant he could kill without freaking out... he didn't like that. He looked back at Matt Tom and Edd one last time before going into his own room. 

Tord pulled a strand of pictures out of his pocket and looked at them. He put them back and looked out the window to make sure everyone was busy with the neighbors and looking at the video game machines. He needed to figure out what went down while he had been gone. He was going to start by looking in Matt's room but something caught his eye while walking past Tom's room. 

He walked up to it and picked it up to find they were prescribed antidepressants. Tord stood shocked staring at the bottle. Was he taking them currently? Why did he take them? Was it because of him? Thoughts swirled inside of Tord's head as he looked at the cursed bottle when he heard the door open. 

Tord took off to his own room and put the bottle on his dresser and stared at it. "I darn fucked up." Tord whispered. He angrily kicked the dresser where the bottle fell off and rolled in front of him. He had to ask Tom about it even if it meant hurting their friendship. He shoved the bottle into his pocket and walked out of his room and went to find Tom. The sun was setting and Tom was helping unload the games. Tord grabbed Tom's hoodie and drug him to the back yard while Tom fought him. Tord dropped Tom and turned around to face him. 

"What the hell was that for you almost choked me to death!" Tom yelled straightening his hoodie. Tord forcefully sat him down looked him in the eyes and pulled out the bottle. 

"What the fuck are these for?" Tord asked angrily. Tom looked at the bottle and had sudden realization what they were tried to grab them but Tord wasn't having the dodge questions game so he put his foot on Tom's chest and pushed him down again. "What are these for Tom." Tord growled. 

"None of your business and how did you get them?" Tom asked. 

"I saw them lying on your floor now tell me. WHAT ARE THEY FOR TOM!" Tord yelled. 

"I don't even use them anymore so forget about it." Tom said angrily grabbing Tord's foot and trying to pry it off of himself. 

"WHAT ARE THEY FOR! ANSWER ME OR GOD SO HELP YOUR SORRY ASS!" Tord yelled as he put more pressure on Tom's chest. 

"NO IT'S STUPID STOP IT!" Tom yelled struggling to breath. Tord pushed harder. 

"What.are.they.for.Tom!" Tord growled if he pushed his leg down any harder he could really hurt Tom. Luckilyhe finally gave in.

"I...I was...missing someone...I didn't know...who or what but...they were important...I just...couldn't feel or care...so I was...given these..." Tom stuttered struggling to pull his foot off of him. Tord pulled his foot off tossed the pills into their garbage can and fell onto the grass next to Tom and stared at the sky. 

He looked at the few stars they could see. "Idiot! You could have killed me!" Tom yelled getting up. 

"So what are you going to leave me out here alone?" Tord asked. Tom thought for a moment before sitting back down and lying beside him. 

"Isn't it sad?" Tord asked Tom looking at the urbanization around him. 

"What's sad?" Tom asked. Tord sat up and gestured to the blocks upon blocks of housing. 

"The urban community! One day you won't even be able to even see the night sky it will all just be lights and smog." Tord said wrapping his arms around his legs and felt sad thinking of it. 

"Well it won't happen to us and I hope I'll be dead long before than." Tom said putting his arms under his head. 

"Hey Tom?" Tord asked. 

"Yeah? What is it?" Tom asked. 

"Can I tell you something personal?" Tord asked him. Tom looked surprised and seemed a little uncomfortable. "It's fine if you don't want me to I understand. I just never had the time to have real friends that and they would avoid me." Tord said. 

"Naw go ahead let it all out I mean you did snoop into my business." Tom said pushing himself into a sitting position on the grass. He took in a deep breath 

"I am afraid of myself and what I can do..." Tord said quickly and looked at Tom. Tord looked at Tom. 

"What do you mean?" He asked slowly. 

"Look at what I did to Todd! It's clear I can't control myself. What if one day I end up getting upset with one of you guys and accidentally hurt you?" Tord asked pleading with Tom to understand in the dark he tried to search Tom's eyes but he couldn't see them in the dark. 

"Well we won't let that happen you haven't gotten to mad at anyone yet. Just walk it off and don't hurt yourself." Tom said. 

"Tom you said you were missing someone or something that was no longer there what do you mean?" Tord asked. 

"Well I kept turning to look right but for some reason the thing ,whatever it was,was gone and well it mattered so much to me but well it was gone." Tom said. 

"I'm sorry...I promise to never leave like that again." Tord said. He said the last part in norwegian so that Tom didn't understand. 

"Why do you keep doing that?" Tom asked. 

"To protect you." Tord said looking back at the stars he could see. 

"I'm going to go inside I have work tomorrow I'll see you later." Tom said getting up and leaving Tord to sit alone in the grass. 

"I also fear being alone..." Tord said just to himself as he lay in the grass he rolled over on his side and thought back to how much he wished his friends knew. He silently cried by himself. 

It was times like these he wished he was a little kid again and could run into Paul's or Patrick's arms and they would stroke his hair and comfort him but he could no longer do that. He was their son and they were his guardians he loved them and they loved him. He fell asleep in the grass and only woke up to screaming coming from Matts room.


	16. Tom. Fired?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No comment other than tests are coming and I’m STREESSED!  
>  -Tord StarSun❤️

Tom woke up hearing Matt's screams from upstairs he ran into Edd on the way up and found Matt sitting up in bed holding his neck which had a large bruise ringing around it. "Mat what the hell happened?" Tom demanded just as Tord came up into the room. Matt was crying. 

"Nothing it's nothing are you guys okay?" Matt asked dark circles under his eyes. He wiped away his tears. Tom knew this was from lack of sleep from experience he walked up and sat on Matt's bed. He saw that Matt had bruises all along his body.

"Matt you were screaming and these bruises on your neck weren't here yesterday. You look like you rubbed a rope on your neck. What happened?" Tom asked touching the purple marks lightly. Matt flinched and pulled away. 

"N-None of your business." Matt said turning away from him. Tom grabbed Matt's arm to turn him around but Matt yelped. 

"Wait a second... their all up and down your arms to as well as scratches." Tom said growing increasingly angry with the world at the moment. Tord pushed past Tom and grabbed Matt's shirt lifting it up and revealing the worst of it on Matt's chest and back. 

"How did you get these!" Tord demanded. Matt ignored him tears continued to leak out of his eyes as he pulled his shirt back down. Edd was upset too as he went over and sat on the bed with them. 

"Matt please tell me where did you get these did... Ttam do this to you?" Edd asked. Matt's eyes widened at the mention of Ttam's name. 

"Guys you go and do your thing I'm going to find out what is wrong with Matt. Tom and Tord reluctantly left the room and went about their business. Tom got ready for another hellish day of teaching Greg. 

He got into his car and waved at Tord as he drove off hoping that by the time he got home they would figure out what was wrong with Matt. He arrived at the house and ringed the bell. "Hello Mrs is Greg ready?" Tom asked her. 

"He's in the back as usual I do have to speak with you for a moment though." She said Tom got a little worried the only talks they had was when she was either welcoming him or asking a quick question about her son's education. 

"We have seen a pattern with you Mr.Ridgewell and since Gregory keeps failing I think it's time to switch over to another teacher unless you think you can get him to start learning. I'm sorry but if not we'll have to let you go." Mrs said. Tom's heart stopped. If he lost his job he wouldn't be able to pay off the house and he would have to adopt about three jobs just to make up for this one. 

"Yes of course mrs I won't let you down." Tom said his body shaking. He walked into the back and motioned for Greg to follow him. He sat Greg down and began to try to teach. Greg wasn't having it today so Tom decided he should level with the kid. He kneeled down in front of Greg and looked him in the eyes. 

"Let's talk man to man for a moment okay?" Tom asked him. Greg blew a raspberry at him but Tom decided to keep going. "Look if you don't learn this stuff you won't be able to get a job and then you won't have a home or anything and so I need you to try okay? If I lose this job I'll lose my home and I don't want that so please let's try today? Please?" Tom asked Greg. 

Gregs eyes lit up "So what you're saying is...that if I don't try... I can finally get rid of you? Awesome!" Greg yelled happily. Tom face palmed and just got up to teach he couldn't force the kid to learn because he knew his mother had no back bone and his father could care less. Halfway through the lesson Tom turned to him and gave him the problems so he could follow along but Greg instantly threw them back at Tom. Red began to cloud Tom's vision and he lost it. 

He picked up a ruler and smacked the little shit across the face with it. ((WOOOOOHOOO! I rejoicedwriting this part XD)) "I WON'T STAND FOR THIS ANYLONGER I'M IN HERE TO MAKE SURE YOU LEARN GREG NOT BE YOUR PERSONAL PUNCHING BAG SO BY GOD I WILL HAVE YOU LEARN! I WILL NOT BE SEPARATED FROM THE ONLY PEOPLE WORTH IT IN THE WORLD SO PICK THAT DAMN PAPER UP AND FOLLOW ALONG!" Tom yelled he was breathing heavily and he looked at Greg in the eyes while he had a hand on his cheek hiding the long red mark appearing on his face. 

"Go!" Tom said. Greg quickly got out of his seat and picked up the problems and before Tom's very eyes he quickly began solving all of them. Within the span of thirty seconds he filled them all out and correctly. Tom stared in amazement as he handed the paper over with a trembling hand. "What is this?" Tom asked pointing at the paper. Greg put his hands up to hide his head. 

"They're all right right?" He asked hesitantly. Tom checked every problem. 

"Yeah. Yeah they are." Tom said. 

"Good now can I leave?" Greg asked. 

"Yeah...you're going to have a test tomorrow..." Tom said still staring slack jawed. Greg booked it from the room and went to the worst place possible. Tom was packing up the teaching stuff he had with him in his teaching kit when he heard the door swing open. 

"YOU BEAT MY SON?" Mrs's screamed. 

"I didn't beat him I just accidentally hit him with a ruler." Tom said. "But now he's gotten multiplication down and he will be able to-" Tom was cut off by the mother's screams. 

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE TO BEAT MY SON?" She screamed . 

"I..I didn't beat him." Tom shuddered. 

"HOW DARE YOU? MY LITTLE ANGEL SAID YOU'VE BEEN BEATING HIM! FOR YEARS NOW!" She yelled. Tom looked at Greg who was smiling deviously behind his mother's leg. The little shit pretended to be scared of him. 

"Mister Ridgewell I'm afraid we have no choice but to fire you for your actions." Mrs said angrily. 

"No! You can't fire me. I need this job so I-" Tom was saying. 

"No! I don't care why or how you beat my son countless times get out of my house!" She yelled. Tom grabbed his supplies and walked out of the house angrily he tossed his stuff into the car and banged his head on the steering wheel over and over again. 

He sat there for about half an hour questioning his life. He saw Mrs running out of the house waving at him. Seeing her he decided it was time to drive off he watched her chase him for a few minutes before he received a call from her. 

"Probably to say she's suing... I'm going to grab a drink." Tom thought and drove down to his local bar. He sat down at the counter and ordered a whole bottle of Smirnoff and began to chug it. He banged his head on the table. 

"Not strong enough for you buddy?" The bartender asked him. 

"You know it bring another." Tom said looking up at him. 

"Mighty fine eyes you've got there sir." The bartender said. Tom just grunted not feeling anything other than anger and sadness. The bartender walked away for a few minutes before bringing Tom another bottle. 

"Hey there what's up?" A familiar accent sounded in Tom's ear. 

"What? If you have any questions wait till I'm sober enough to not care." Tom mumbled. 

"What's wrong sir? Feeling down." The man asked him. 

"Why do you care? And what a your accent?" Tom asked. 

"I'm norwegian but that doesn't matter what's wrong why are you so down." The man asked him. 

"I lost everything that mattered to me today." Tom said taking another swallow of his Smirnoff. 

"Well I feel bad for yah. You know what? How about I get you a drink on me? It will help ease things." The man said. Tom just wanted to forget what happened so he just nodded. The man called the bartender over and ordered something but Tom didn't hear what it was. 

"Here you go." The bartender said giving him a clear shot of something. Tom didn't give it a second thought and downed it all in one go. 

"It's nice right?" The man asked him. Tom nodded and began to feel everything numb and he began to lose functions in his own body. 

"What was in that drink?" Tom asked lazily. "Never you mind come with me." The man said tossing Tom over his shoulder. 

"Are all Norwegians super man?" Tom thought stupidly as he felt himself be carried into the back of the bar and into an alleyway. 

"What is this?" Tom asked not even able to move his little finger. 

"To make sure you're not a waste of time." The man said pulling something out of his pocket and lifted Tom's head up. Tom looked at it. It was a small glass vile of neon green liquid. The man force fed it to Tom and Tom looked at the man as the man dropped him and stepped back. Tom felt gravel in his hair as his body began to feel on fire. 

"What....what is this?" Tom asked suddenly gaining control over himself again. 

"You'll see Special type one of you survive that is." The man said stepping back from Tom. The pain was starting to get worse as he felt his fingers turn into claws and horns sprout from his head. He felt a long tail emerge from his back and hit the ground with a heavy thud. 

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Tom cried out in a half human voice. He felt himself grow and he just couldn't take it. He opened his mouth and threw up a mixture of blood and black liquid as he fell over his vision fading as he couldn't breath. 

"Hmmm another failure. To bad I actually like you." The man said watching Tom die. Tom reached his claws towards the man before he fell to the ground unmoving and unbreathing. The man shook his head and walked out of the alley leaving Tom's unmoving body behind. All the sudden Tom gasped for air as he pushed himself up he spat out more black onto the ground and looked at the sky. He watched as his claws,horns, and tail crawl back up where they came from. 

     He got up and without a second thought dragged himself home. He opened the front door and grabbed a big bottle of Smirnoff and walked into his room and began drinking again. He sat there for a moment hugging the bottle close. He heard the door slam open and someone knock on his door.


	17. Edd. Bruises from nowhere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHHH! I'M SORRY!!! IT'S ALL WORKING THESE DAYS! I'M PUTTING OUT CHAPTERS AND WRITING THEM! HELP MEH!  
>  -Tord StarSun❤️

                         After Tom and Tord left Edd whipped around with an angry look on his face. "Look I'm not going to tell you what's wrong in fact there's nothing wrong so you can just leave it be." Matt said crossing his arms. 

Edd went downstairs and grabbed some bandages and an ice pack. He came upstairs with the items and decided if he wanted to get information he'd have to get it while playing doctor to Matt. He handed Matt the ice pack. "What is this for?" Matt asked. 

"For the one on your neck now put it on there before I punch you and make more bruises. Matt did so and Edd began to cover up his visible marks trapping Matt so he'd have to answer him. 

"So...what did you fall on or hit?" Edd asked. Matt seemed to think for a minute. 

"I fell out of bed and ended up hurting myself." Matt lied. 

"Ah okay...so those are the ones on your arms what about this giant jagged one on your ankle?" Edd said looking at his ankle. Matt did even answer him as he continued to wrap up his arms. 

"So now you're not going to talk to me? I'm your best friend and all and it just makes me scared when I can't help. Well anyway come closer so I can do your neck."

"I can't tell you or it will get worse..." Matt said and moved closer. 

"Ah so he's not telling me out of fear." Edd thought. "Look Matt unless it's self harm you have nothing to worry about if you tell me." Edd said and finished wrapping his neck. 

"What if I told you it was sort of self harm?" Matt asked. Edd stopped. Why would Matt hurt himself? He's his own most prized possession other than his countless mirrors and stuffed animals. 

"Matt are you trying to kill yourself?" Edd asked slowly. 

"No? Why would you think that?" Matt asked. 

"Because of this!" Edd said gesturing to Matt as a whole. 

"Look it's fine Edd I get what I need out of this so just leave it be." Matt said looking away from him. 

"SELF HARM ISN'T THE WAY YOUR HAPPINESS!" Edd yelled jumping up. 

"Look it's fine I told you just leave it alone." Matt said trying to get out of bed but failing because he was so sore. 

"Look at you! You can't even leave your own bed! What's wrong with you Matt?" Edd asked. 

"Bring me some breakfast will you? It hurts to move and I'm starving..." Matt said not acknowledging his question. 

"You have the largest circles under your eyes! You look like a mental patient or drug addict!" Edd yelled. 

"Well I am a mental patient if you haven't forgotten..." Matt shot back having great difficulty turning to his other side. Edd realized what he just said. 

"I...I'm sorry I'll make some bacon and eggs." Edd said and walked downstairs to make their food. He just finished making their breakfast when he heard a large thud and  Matt yelling. Edd ran into his as he flew down the stairs and into the bathroom as he threw up into the toilet. 

"Matt?" Edd asked looking at him worriedly. 

"Forget it I'm fine..." Matt said and forced himself to the couch where he lay down and Edd brought him the plate of food. He saw Matt look at it and become green faced. 

"You know what? I'm suddenly not hungry." Matt said looking away from Edd. 

"What? You seemed starving back upstairs." Edd said getting really worried. 

"Yeah well I...I'm trying fasting for a while." Matt said and then turned to Edd. 

"Did you make coffee?" Matt asked. Edd nodded and went to grab a cup he gave it to Matt cautiously and watched as Matt downed the entire thing within the span of ten seconds it wouldn't have been as weird if the coffee wasn't piping hot. 

"More please?" Matt asked him. Edd got him more coffee when it eventually got to the point that he had to just bring the pot. 

"What's wrong with you? You hate coffee.To bitter if I remember" Edd said taking the empty plates into the kitchen. 

"Coffee will keep me awake right?" Matt asked quickly. 

"Yeah?" Edd said. Matt just continued to drink it. Edd looked at his watch it was ten. 

"Anyway you want to hang out together for a while?" Edd asked him. 

"Yeah but please no Henti I walking in on Tom and Tord watching it together." Matt said disgusted at the thought of it. 

"What?" Edd asked. 

"I walked in on them watching it and they sat me through an episode." Matt said. 

"I.promise.no.henti.again." Edd said through gritted teeth and flipped on the TV. They flipped through the channels before settling on an animated show they both loved. Matt loved the story and Edd was invested in the animation and art. 

"Oh come on! The lip syncing isn't right!" Edd yelled at the TV. 

"Shut up it's a fight scene!" Matt said shushing him. They watched until it got dark. Edd yawned. 

"Well Matt I'm going to bed you going to bed to?" Edd asked. Matt seemed to just shake. 

"Matt?" Edd asked putting a hand on himself shoulder and shaking him lightly. 

"Naw I'm going to stay up. Could you help me to my room though?" Matt asked looking at his bruised legs. Edd put his arm over his shoulders and slowly helped him upstairs and into his bed. "

Hey Matt seriously what are you hiding? We can see it all over your body you're hurt tell me and we can help you." Edd said. "

You can't save me from myself!" Matt yelled and turned over. Edd was fed up and yanked him back. 

"Quit hiding! I just want to help!" Edd said. Matt grabbed his arm yelping in pain before yelling back. 

"Well I don't want help!" He yelled. 

"I don't understand why you won't tell us! You look like you tried to hang yourself!" Edd yelled. 

"It's none of your business! Now help me help you!" Matt yelled. 

"Tell me!" Edd yelled actually getting fed up with him. 

"No! I don't want to! Or it will be three days!" Matt yelled. 

"WHAT WILL BE THREE DAYS!" Edd yelled and punched Matt as hard as he could catching him in the face. It was hard enough that it actually knock him out of bed into the floor.  Edd looked at his stinging hand but he wasn't focused on that he had just hit Matt. "Matt...I'm...I'm sorry." Edd said. 

"It's fine...just...ow...shit." Matt said reaching up and putting a finger in his mouth to pull out blood. 

"Oh...oh my...oh my god! I....I didn't mean." Edd stuttered. 

"It's fine Edd...I'll just... I'm staying awake tonight." Matt said pushing himself up from the floor Edd could see the tremendous amount of pain he was in and not just from him punching him either. 

"You can't stay up! Look at the circles under your eyes! You haven't had a decent nights sleep since..." Edd trailed off. Matt got into bed and nodded at Edd as he stared at the wall trying his best to fall back to sleep. 

"So that's what you've been hiding? And I punched you?" Edd asked Matt nodded and shushed him. Edd couldn't believe it he just hit Matt over him trying to protect them from himself. 

"But Ttam's not real! He's doing it to himself!" Edd thought angrily but headed downstairs anyway. He got into his own bed but felt guilty about it. How was it fair his friend had to suffer all night long but he got to enjoy a nice rest. He fell asleep and woke up around one to Matt's yells of terror but Edd didn't go upstairs this time knowing Matt didn't really want him to.


	18. Matt. Fighting back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long Chapter So calm yourselves okay? 4000 fucking words alright? We good? Can I get a little forgiveness. Also big trigger warnings a lot of them so just skip this chapter if you're easily triggered in anyway.  
>  -Tord StarSun❤️

                 Edd closed Matt's door leaving Matt to doctor to his cheek. He took the bandage from his bedside table and put it on the spot Edd had punched him. Matt didn't blame him but he didn't expect a guy like Edd would have that much strength. Matt fell back on his pillow and looked himself up and down. He noted he looked like a mummy and laughed at himself. He stared up at the ceiling before shutting his eyes to hopefully get a few hours of sleep. 

He opened his eyes to wake up in the room of light strapped in a chair. "Well seems like you just couldn't seem to tell him. The Friends that are just so precious to you. It seems your own physical torture isn't getting to you why not play some mind games. 

"Mind a what now? Can I please just have one night of sleep?" Matt asked. 

"Mind games and no I will control you eventually just you wait." Ttam said. "How did you like the little present I gave your stomach?" He added. 

"Hated it look I'm not giving up I've held out for a couple months I'll hold out forever." Matt said challenging Ttam. 

"Really? Well let's see about that enjoy the visions." Ttam said and disappeared. Matt looked around the room seeing nothing had changed but then he blinked. He saw himself holding a bloody knife and Edd, Tom,and Tord were all piled up dead. Matt threw the knife away and ran over to them. "Edd? Tom? Tord?" Matt asked shaking each one of them. He saw Edd moved and he looked down at him. "Matt.....why.......we......trusted.......you." Edd said before becoming limp again. 

"What I didn't. No." Matt said forgetting it was all a dream. He blinked and the room changed again and this time Tord was cornered and Matt was holding a gun up at him. 

"You have ten seconds what is a thousand minus seven?" A disembodied voice called out. 

"Wait what?" Matt asked before shooting Tord in the knee causing him to fall forward and look Matt in the eye with a look of terror.   
"A thousand minus seven." The voice said again. "993" Matt guessed quickly and then he was forced to shoot Tord in the head. 

"You successfully killed him with two bullets." The voice spoke up. 

"What kind of bull is that!" Matt yelled spinning around. He looked around and witnessed himself killing Tom and cutting up his body. Matt was then forced to run through and endless maze only to get to the end to find his friends all being hung. It cycled through hundreds of times till he reached the last one where he was forced to choose between Edd and Jean. 

"Wait what's she doing here?" Matt asked the sky sweat dripping off his face. 

"You have one minute to choose or they booth die." Ttam said walking up behind Jean and Edd. 

"You can't do this to me I...I...I can't take it!" Matt said and grabbing the sides of his head. It hurt so much and was filled with so many gruesome images of his friend's death he just couldn't take another one. 

"Choose." They all three said at the same time. 

"No...I I.....I can't!" Matt yelled. 

"Times up." Ttam said and pushed them over a cliff side. Ttam grabbed the back of Matt's neck and forced him to look at them below him. Matt's mental state began crumbling as his eyes widened and he just stopped moving,fighting,or even speaking. 

"Have fun in the real world." Ttam said and tossed Matt over the edge as well. He woke up yelling but quickly quieted. 

"Edd,Tom,Tord!" His mind raced but he was to afraid to even get out of bed. Tom and Tord came running up the stairs to help him. They tried asking him question upon question but Matt just couldn't say yes or no. He was rigged all he could do was think about what had happened. 

Why did other people's pain hurt him more than his own? Why did he care so much more? Why couldn't he speak? He saw out of the corner of his eye Tord run down to Edd's room. He watched as all three of them tried to get a response out of him. He watched as Tord lifted him up and took him downstairs and put him on the couch. He started to be able to move again as he just began to shake all over he sat up and hugged himself and stared at the floor and every time one of his friends walked by he would jump. 

Tord came over and tried to look him in the eyes but when he did he felt all of Tord's thoughts and memories slam into his brain like a train. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Matt yelled finally getting his speech back and shut his eyes. He felt a hand fall on his shoulder and shake him. 

"Hey. Are you okay?" Tom asked. 

"NO! NO I'M NOT OKAY! I CAN'T!" He yelled. 

"You can't what?" Tom asked. "I can't take it anymore!" Matt yelled and hit his head hard on the arm of the couch. 

"Matt just tell me what is and I can help you remember you're not the only one here with mental problems." Tom said. 

"Yes but if I tell you it will just get worse..." Matt said. 

"Matt...I thought that all the time back when I had bad anxiety." Tom said. Matt looked at the ground. Did he really trust Tom to help him out with this? He literally had no other choice at this point. 

"I'll tell you when nobody else is around." Matt said thinking back to what he saw from Tord. It was to fast but there was definitely a lot about the Red Army. 

"Deal. Edds going out for groceries in a bit and Tord left to do something." Tom said when his phone rang and he went to answer it. Matt looked Tom in the eyes and again felt like he was hit by a train wreck of memories emotions and thoughts. 

He grabbed his head but this time the information didn't just flash by this time he could remember it. He saw what happened to Tom yesterday at his job and a terrible moment full of pain and fear before coming back and drowning himself in alcohol where as Tord came home and found out what he was doing and yelled at him to stop and take care of himself. 

"Tom you got fired yesterday?" Matt asked. 

"Yeah...Wait how do you know?" Tom asked. 

"These I can see everything you think and feel remember?" Matt asked pointing to his eyes and not even looking at Tom. 

"Oh yeah. Why aren't you looking me in the eye right now?" Tom asked. 

"Because my brain is being weird right now...I can see more than usual...it hurts...everything hurts." Matt said and continued to stare at the ground. 

"Well anyway Mrs just told me I was rehired said something about Greg missing me and that he didn't want anyone else teaching him." Tom said. 

"That's great!" Matt said accidentally looking Tom in the eyes and getting another look into his head. 

"Ow!" Matt said and grabbed his head. 

"Well don't look me in the eyes then stupid." Tom said and sat down on the couch with him. 

"Don't call me stupid!" Matt yelled angrily. 

"Sorry I forgot. Here let me get a look at you.Close your eyes." Tom said. Matt did and he felt Tom grab his head and began to look over his bruised face. He then moved to his neck then arms moving the bandages aside to see. 

"Okay you can open your eyes again." Tom said. Matt did and looked at the ground again. 

"Hey guys I'm leaving now you guys want anything? I know we need more bandage for Matt and Tom I realized you're running low on Smirnoff want me to get some more?" Edd asked. 

"Naw I'm cutting off the alcohol for a while." Tom said. 

"Have fun." Matt said dully from the couch. 

"Hope you get better Matt and eventually tell us what's going on." Edd said and walked out the door. 

"Alright so tell me what's going on?" Tom asked. 

"Edd was right it is Ttam." Matt said. 

"What? But he's just a voice. What is he making you hurt yourself?" Tom asked angrily. 

"No it's different...like he's another person but...we're stuck in the same body...he wants control over me and wants to be me I can't fathom why he'd want to be me other than escaping my head. I don't know how but he found a way to hurt me while I sleep and he's been torturing me in my sleep doing things like hang me, break my bones, and cut me." Matt said shuddering at the thought. 

"But there just dreams. You can't feel anything in a dream and certainly you can't wake up with bruises and lasting soreness." Tom said not getting it. 

"I don't know but somehow he can make me feel it in my dreams and somehow they show up in real life but only as bruises. That giant one on my back? He made me feel like I was being branded with a hot iron three times." Matt said. 

"But it's not real!" Tom insisted. 

"You're doing it to yourself aren't you?" He accused him. Matt angrily looked Tom in the eyes and focused on trying to make him understand what was happening ignoring the immense amount of pain he was causing himself. 

"You wouldn't understand till it happened to you! If you could only see just how scared I am..." Matt said staring intensely into Tom's eyes begging him to understand. Tom seemed to turn very pale as Matt began thinking about everything he had gone through because of Ttam. 

"So that's....that's...that's what you've been going through?" Tom asked he looked a little sick and seemed like he was shaking himself. Matt nodded as he began to tear up. 

"I'm...I'm so sorry." Tom said. Matt dove and hugged him sobbing into his shoulder. 

"I don't know what I'm supposed to do. I'm so scared and hurt all the time and nobody could possibly understand what's happening to me. I can't move I can't work I can't breath I can't eat I can't sleep I can't be me. I want help! I want it so bad but they can't help me. Everyday I can feel myself slipping more and more. I'm losing my mind. Now I have to go through three days of this in a row. Tom help me I don't know what to do! Help me...help me." Matt cried. 

"You really are just a lost little kid aren't you." Tom said and hugged him back. Matt continued to stay like this not stopping even when Edd got home. Tom explained to Edd what Matt had told him. 

"Oh my god both of you now? It's schizophrenia! Not a real being!" Edd yelled. Matt's heart shattered into a thousand pieces he had never told Tom or Tord what exactly his mental problem was and had only trusted Edd with that information. Matt stared at Edd in the eyes with disappointment. 

"You have what? Aren't there medications for that? Don't you take medicine for that?" Tom asked. Matt then got angry will Edd and this was the uncontrolled type of anger. 

"I trusted you to never say anything about that!" Matt yelled angrily getting off the couch all of his pain melted away. 

"Oh...oh I'm sorry Matt it just slipped but at this point they need to know it's hurting you and getting worse." Edd said. 

"I decide who gets to know not you! I didn't want them to know! I trusted you with my darkest secret and you just tossed it back into my face!" Matt yelled clenching his fists at his sides. 

"Matt? Why are you so upset about this we can help you! We can you some medication to..." Tom was saying. 

"NO! I WON'T GO BACK TO THAT LIFE EVER!" Matt yelled and stomped his foot. He just wished he could go to bed and fall asleep. "

What life?" Edd asked. 

"THE LIFE I SPENT IN THAT DAMN HOUSE PENT UP IN MY ROOM LIKE SOME UNCONTROLLABLE ANIMAL! ONLY ALLOWED OUT WHEN MY PARENTS WERE GONE! SWALLOWING PILL AFTER PILL TRYING TO FIX MYSELF! I'M DONE DOING THAT I'M DONE DOING THIS I'M DONE FIGHTING!" Matt yelled. His vision began to blur as he felt himself fade as he yelled. He felt so angry and had nowhere to direct it. "YOU PUNCHED ME YOU CALL ME STUPID YOU SPILL MY SECRETS YOU LIE TO ME! I'M JUST SO LOST AND ALL I ASK IS FOR YOU TO HELP ME HELP YOU!" Matt yelled. He felt Edd grab his shoulder and try and calm him down. 

After about twenty minutes of him being calmed down he could finally look at Edd. All of Edd's thoughts flooded into Matt's brain but this time he could take it. 

"Look I'm not going to take drugs again okay? I'll just try and fight him tonight I won't hold back." Matt said and crawled into Edd's lap. 

"Hey Matt?" Edd asked. 

"Yeah I know what you're going to say..." Matt said. 

"No I was just going to say go get him." Edd said. Matt smiled at him and felt all his soreness returning. 

"Hey you think you can take me into my room?" Matt asked. 

"Yeah of course." Edd said and helped him up to his room. Matt thanked him and walked into his room. He walked over and sat on his bed the place that had become a hellish nightmare everyday for the past few months. He lay back and stared at the ceiling ready to confront Ttam. He breathed in deep and closed his eyes opening them to find himself inside the room of light. He looked down to find himself tied up in a chair. 

He looked up to find Ttam walking over clicking a pair of pliers threatening. "Well it seems like your balls have finally dropped." Ttam mocked stepping on Matt's foot sending waves of pain up his leg but he refused to give him the satisfaction of him knowing it hurt. "Well getting a little brave aren't we?Don't worry I have three days to extract your screams." Ttam said smiling. 

"Yeah I know!" Matt said happily and smiled. 

"Make that five days!" Ttam yelled. 

"Sure okay! You know what? Can you make that ten days? I have work next week and I'm not up to it." Matt said. 

"Done." Ttam said confused. Matt smiled at him. "Well get ready." Ttam said and grabbed Matt's face. He took the pliers and yanked out one of Matt's teeth. Matt knew he had to let his sanity go if he was to win. 

"Oh wow! That hurt a lot." Matt said laughing. Ttam looked angry and grabbed Matt's threat choking him out till he started to lose conscience. Ttam let go of him and hurried to a table at the end of the room and grabbed a knife and a saw. 

"Oh what are you going to do? Stab me? Cut off one of my limbs?" Matt asked still smiling. "Maybe both!" Ttam yelled angrily and rushed over he pulled Matt up out of the chair and plunged the knife into his stomach and breaking Matt's smile as he made a surprised O face before Ttam kicked him to the ground. 

Matt with a shaking hand put a hand over the wound and pulled it back to see blood covering it. He was stuck on his stomach and couldn't turn over Ttam flipped him over smiling evilly. Matt couldn't do anything he was in so much excruciating pain he couldn't begin to regain composure. Ttam had him right where he wanted. 

"Not so tough now are we?" Ttam asked a wildly evil smile on his face as he continued to stab Matt as he cried out in pain. He paused for a moment and Matt put his hands up to cover his head. He heard Ttam toss the knife aside and he began to think how he was going to escape ten days of this. He wasn't going to let Ttam have control even if it cost his own life when it hit him like a ton of bricks. 

Ttam picked up the saw and grabbed Matt's arm and began to saw it off. Matt slammed his head into the floor and clenched his fist. "You should probably stop this." Matt struggled to say. 

"Why is that! Does it hurt to much?" Ttam demanded. 

"You tell me." Matt said as he felt the saw go through his bone. Matt yelled and then smiled again. 

"But I know your secret now." Matt said smiling before yelling when Ttam ripped the rest of his arm off. 

"What's that supposed to mean!" Ttam demanded angrily picking him up by the hair. 

"That you're hiding something." Matt said before Ttam tossed him into the wall. 

"What's there to hide? I'm going to torture you until I get what I want." Ttam said picking up a rope which he tied into a nose before placing it around Matt's neck and pulling it tight. Ttam attached the rope to an invisible force 

"You're me right?" Matt said before feeling himself yanked into the air his toes an inch from the ground. Ttam laughed as Matt fumbled with the knot on the back of his neck and then gave up on it while he hung in the air. Ttam walked up to him. 

"Let's get one thing straight Matt I'm Ttam my own person! I'm not you! I will never be you! I will have your body!" Ttam yelled. ((Insert Lenny)) Matt's vision became blurry and he began to black out just as the rope dropped him. 

"But you're wrong everything I feel" Matt continued before Ttam stabbed him through with a long spear like item. Matt forced himself to slide down the pole towards Ttam. Ttam looked terrified as Matt forced his way over to him. "You're feeling it to!" Matt yelled pulling himself off of the pole. 

He fell into Ttam's arms and looked up at him. "Now tell me why?" Matt asked weakly. Ttam threw Matt into the wall and he crumpled into a pile. Ttam walked over to him enraged. 

"You're wrong if I could feel that would I do this?" Ttam asked summoning and Axe out of the air and brought the door down on his leg. Matt yelled in pain but didn't break eye contact. "Or this?" Ttam asked picking Matt up by the hair and smashed it into the wall over and over again. "Or maybe this?" Ttam asked as cords came out of the darkness and attached themselves to Matt filling him with what he supposed was supposed to be pain. 

Ttam fell to the ground and didn't push himself back up. Matt walked over to him. He looked down on him and could see he was exhausted and hiding something. 

"Show me." Matt demanded. Ttam looked at him with fear. 

"No." He said. 

"Tam! Show me! I want to help!" Matt said louder. Ttam seemed to think for a moment before he pushed himself up into a sitting position. 

"I really won't even get control...they were right your will can't be broken." Ttam said bowing his head as the room changed but this time only Ttam was contained in the shadows. Matt got down on his knees and faced Ttam. There was blood around Ttam. "Ttam." Matt said softly. 

"I'm afraid of what you'll see..." Ttam said. 

"Show me so I can help. Please you were once my friend I don't like seeing you like this." Matt said and reached a hand out to touch him but he shrank back. "I said show me." Matt said. 

"Promise not to laugh?" Ttam asked. Matt nodded and watched as the shadow shrank away. Matt put a hand up to his mouth as he looked at the broken and beaten man in front of him around Ttam's neck was a noose and he was chained down in the room. "You win the you get to return to the world while I rot here some more." Ttam said. Matt looked down and saw a shackle around his ankle connected to Ttam's ankle though his shackle wasn't as solid looking. Matt picked up a knife he saw in the corner of the room and began to walk over to Ttam. 

"Why?" Matt asked stopping in front of him clutching the knife. 

"Because I want what you have! You're loved and wanted. You have a wonderful girlfriend. I live to suffer filled with your resentment while I'm suffering. I could never fathom how a stupid idiot such as yourself deserved such a beautiful life. Me? I watch and stew in my jealousy." Ttam said angrily. Matt stepped forward with the knife. 

"Revenge? I get it do as you wish I'll die here either way. Not like this soulless voice matters" Ttam said. Matt took the knife and cut the nose from Ttam's neck before tossing the knife and rope to the side he then grabbed Ttam in a big hug. "Idiot..." Ttam wispared. 

"You do matter! You do have a soul! You care and you have feelings! The problem is you're stuck with me a stupid man child. I don't want to forget you...unless you want it." Matt said. Ttam hugged him back tightly. 

"I'm so sorry...I just sometimes I've wanted my own name..." Ttam said. Matt pulled away and held a hand out to Ttam. 

"How about we call you Cody or Toby?" Matt asked. Ttam smiled and grabbed his hand. 

"Toby sounds nice." Ttam said. Matt closed his eyes and Toby expected Matt to wake up but instead the room changed again. This time Matt had tears in his eyes. 

"Since I consider up equals now and I'm going to put your mirror back together I'm going to show you something you should know. I'm not as pure as everyone thinks." Matt said and the room lit up showing words carved into the walls and a locked door at the very end of the room. 

"What is this?" Toby asked. 

"Anything and everything that I had said to me or thought about myself." Matt said and a disembodied voice began reading the walls. 

"You really are just stupid. You're a mental freak. You're not talented so stop trying. You may look go on the outside but you're hiding rot on the inside. Nobody wants you they all kick you out eventually. You deserve this you were ungrateful. Nobody loves you. You're an empty shell with no brains. No one believes in you. No one cares." The voice read. Leaving Toby looking very surprised and Matt with a dark face. 

"All I wanted to do around this time was lie down give up and die." Matt said tracing the letters. 

"I..." Toby started but Matt stopped him. 

"I am dumb. I am childish. I forget too much. I don't deserve what I have but I keep going hoping that someday I'll feel like I do deserve it. I try to be as nice as possible but everyone gets the wrong idea. That I'm just happy and ignorant all the time and they don't know of the period of time when I hated all of humanity to the bottom of my heart. These words are like scars they won't ever disappear." Matt said. 

"Which ones the first?" Toby asked putting a hand on Matt. 

"My parents the day I turned seven." Matt said as the voice spoke up and read it out loud. 

"We always knew you were dumb so we never tried with you, if you have even a single brain cell you'll marry rich or smart. Love is nonexistent it's just chemicals in your brain in your case a messed up one." The voice disappeared. 

"Okay so now you know what I've been hiding. I'm not perfect. If anything we both are broken." Matt said the shackle solidified around his ankle. ,"I'll see you in the real world and I'll put your mirror back together." Matt said and woke up. He snapped up in bed and he didn't feel sore anymore. 

He made eye contact with Edd across the room. "Well how'd it go?" Edd asked. 

"You'll never believe this." Matt said smiling grabbing the broken mirror and showing Edd Toby.


	19. Tord. Evil by day friend by night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so I wasn't going to upload because I had a huge anxiety attack last night (It's 12 now about an hour after) but then I remembered how much I had been putting it off or being late so here you guys go. I need to sleep more. Also this is a bit of a flash back Okay?  
>  -Tord StarSun ❤️

                Tord sped up the stairs to Matt's room upon hearing him cry out for help. He knocked down the door and filled in with Tom. They saw a rigid Matt just staring at the ceiling. "Hey are you okay? What happened?" Tom asked but Matt remained unresponsive. 

"Matt it's me Tord can you please say something?" Tord said and shook Matts shoulder. 

"Matt are you okay? Answer us!" Tom demanded. Matt was still and seemed like the only thing he could do was breath. 

"Tom I'm going to get Edd." Tord said a little panicked. 

"Good idea he's known Matt longer and he's never done this in my experience." Tom said. Tord bolted downstairs. 

"Edd we need you!" Tord said and didn't even stop to explain as he grabbed Edd's arm and drug him up the stairs. 

"What's going on?" Edd asked clearly afraid. 

"I don't know he's rigid and he won't answer us he won't even looked at anything other than his ceiling." Tom explained hurriedly. Edd seemed relieved and breathed out. 

"He's going to be okay he's done this a couple of times before he just needs time to calm down and then he can tell us what happened." Edd said and motioned for Tord to cart him downstairs. Tord sighed and scooped Matt up into his arms and carried him downstairs and put him on the couch.It took a little bit but Matt finally sat up and looked at the ground. He tried to look into his eyes but Matt yelled and grabbed his head. 

                Tord shook his head and then went to his own room and began to get dressed in his black overcoat and headed out to check Smith and Laramy for any trace of the information he needed to recover. He had been there for four months already and he still hadn't killed his target and thanksgiving was just a week away. He hopped into Matt's car and drove off down town towards the house that Smith and Laramy were staying in together. 

                He parked across the street from the house and got out and waited for them to leave as he used the special tech binoculars developed back on the base. Nether one of them seemed a fighter from first look but he knew he should take a look inside. It took over four hours but finally they all left for lunch he presumed. He watched them drive off before he walked up to the house and picked the lock and threw the door open and began to poke around the house. He looked in all of the rooms and in everything but found no incriminating evidence. He scanned the area to see if they had any hidden weapons but he found nothing. 

                He was poking around in one of the closets when he found a box full of anime books including a few of the Henti series. He smiled widely and picked the box up and considering how dusty they were they haven't been read in at least ten years they wouldn't be missed. He looked around the rest of the house and couldn't find anything else so he went to his car and tossed the books into the second seat next to him and decided he was going to check out what was going on around town. He thought he saw Tom drive by but he didn't really think about it much and began to look around he saw the new grocery store was opened and he looked in his pocket to figure out that he was almost out of smokes. 

               He walked inside and while he was looking around he spotted a man in the Red Army coat. He made his way over to him and tapped his shoulder. "Hello are you crimson perhaps?" Tord asked, the codewords felt stupid on his tongue. 

"Why no but my blood is red." The man said. Tord cringed internally but motioned for him to follow him to the bathroom. They stepped inside and jammed the door shut so nobody else could get inside. 

"Alright so what is a soldier such as yourself doing in the US?" Tord asked him switching to norwegian. 

"I was here to investigate a claim on this and check in with another soldier trying to complete an assassination mission." The man said handing him a file. Tord had noticed the man actually looked oddly familiar like he'd seen him before. 

"What is your name soldier?" Tord asked. "Names Zach just got upgraded in the ranks though I still work in the kitchens sometimes." The man said. Now Tord remembered him this was the cook who oddly popped up a lot in his memories his face filled the earliest of his childhood. 

"I'm Tord I think we've met before?" Tord asked him raising an eyebrow the man seemed to shake upon hearing his name. 

"Oh well then I guess this information is now yours sir you need to read up on it there are some reports on our newest research breakthrough." Zack said handing him the file. Tord smiled at him and took it before flipping through it reading a couple of the titles. 

"Mutants? Red Leader orders? Paperwork?" Tord asked looking at the pictures of monsters he found in the file. 

"Yes I was here to investigate a possible asset to the army we have almost perfected the serum to create these weapons but even a level one can end up dead if they don't make it through but our success rate is now ninety five percent. Today I investigated the claim but the man didn't make it through luckily the man at the bar was more than willing to clean up the mess." Zack said and began to inch towards the door. 

"You don't have to fear me. What makes you so sure this man was even capable of changing anyway?" Tord asked him looking at the human form of the mutants and coming across the picture of Sam. For some reason he was relieved that she was still alive and made it through the mutation process. He made up his mind to find her once he got back if he ever did. 

"Well let them know I've found a symbol for the Red Army." Tord said getting out a pen and grabbing a piece of paper and scribbled down the horns. 

"An M?" Zack asked. "There my hair horns and here's a basic explanation of how I found it." Tord said writing down the information about Ethan. Zack quickly read it and smiled. 

"What are you smiling at soldier that was a bit traumatizing for me." Tord said angrily looking up at him. 

"Okay shorty see you back at the base." Zack said and ruffled his hair laughing. Tord was hit with a ping of rage and he grabbed Zack's wrist and gripped hard forcing him to the ground. 

"I leave first not you and let me rephrase that last sentence. You don't have to fear me if you respect me if you don't we'll have some problems." Tord said re establishing Zacks fear of him. He let go of Zack and ripped opened the door and bought himself a sprite,his favorite, and some cigarettes. 

               He smoked one in Matt's truck. He didn't care he was upset though he made an effort to roll down the window. "I should get us a new car Tom's is all beat up and I put a huge dent in Matt's Edd doesn't even have one I guess I could try and engineer something up before Christmas I've already built that Mech five months early." Tord thought happily and tossed the cigarette out the window. He drove down to their house it was dark by now and he still hadn't figured out if Matt was okay or not yet. 

                 He hopped out of the car and tried to vent the smell out of Matt's car. He gave up trying because Matt would find out anyway the worst case would be that he would force him to clean the car top to bottom. He walked into the house and decided to ask Tom if they found out what was happening. He saw that Tom's door was slightly ajar and decided to walk inside find Tom sitting on the ground next to his bed with a half empty big bottle of Smirnoff next to him and his hood over his head. 

               "Tom?" Tord asked placing a hand on his shoulder. Tom ripped his shoulder out of Tord's grasp. 

"Fuck off comi scum!" Tom yelled. Tord was taken aback by this. Tord reached down to take the bottle. Tom snatched it back and held it close. 

"Tom you can't drink that much at one time." Tord said worriedly and made another grab for it. 

"Yeah? Well too bad it makes me feel better." Tom said holding it close. 

"Are you addicted or something? Let's just talk about this and go put that up." Tord said. 

"No! I don't want to!" Tom yelled. Tord knew he would have to do something quick. He grabbed the bottle and pulled it away.

"Give that back bitch!" Tom yelled making a grab to get it back but missing. "Listen I don't want to talk right now!" He yelled and tried to grab it again. 

"NO YOU LISTEN HERE!" Tord yelled and pushed his friend to the ground. "If you get addicted to something like this you're going to end up hurting yourself and let me tell you you don't want to be addicted to something because when you have to quit it drives you mad! If you're like me then you can't quit!" Tord yelled forgetting who he was talking to. Tom just stared at him. 

"This! This isn't how to deal with your problems!" Tord yelled and he tossed the bottle out the window. "You tell friends and family what's wrong! You don't drag yourself into a sad drunken hole because you take your friends and family! They worry about you because they can't talk to you and they know that you're hurting and they can't help because you won't talk to them!" Tord yelled and turned back to Tom. He didn't want a repeat of the time Patryk worried about his smoking habit and how he couldn't quit because he was too far gone. 

"It's not just a shit show for you it's one for everyone around you! Now tell me or so god help me." Tord yelled while Tom just continued to stare.  "I don't care how much you say "I hate you." I won't let you end up like me." Tord said angrily. "And please just stop staring." Tord said grabbing Tom's window sill. 

"I...I didn't know." Tom said. Tord pulled a cigarette out of his pocket and lit it. 

"Yeah well you don't want to be this." Tord said gesturing to himself as a whole and began to smoke. 

"But it's something bad." Tom said. 

"Yeah what's wrong?" Tord asked blowing smoke out the window. He really cared a lot about his friends and he wasn't about to let Tom become an alcoholic. 

"Well I just lost my biggest paying customer. I won't have enough to pay for bills if I don't get a new job soon and after what I did I don't think I'll ever be able to get another job." Tom said wrapping his arms around his legs. 

"Why? Did you do something wrong to the kid?" Todd asked. 

"Yeah I hit him with a ruler, the little shit! His parents seemed to think I've been beating him." Tom said smashing his fist on the wall. 

"What else did you do?" Tord asked. 

"I had failed the kid for the fifth time this year." Tom said. 

"Well that doesn't seem so bad." Tord said confused. Failing a kid because they didn't do the work or just didn't answer right didn't seem like a bad thing and a little speaking to set a kid straight was just normal for him. 

"Yeah but I've been trying to teach this kid for an entire year!" Tom yelled and tossed his hoodie on the ground. 

"Well it's not your fault. Don't worry I'll talk to the kid where does he live?" Tord asked. 

"Well then...you know that house three streets down? The really big one? He lives there but you don't have to talk to him. I just have to make sure he passes this time or I'll be fired for sure." Tom said. 

"Oh okay I'll talk to you later Tom." Tord said smiling and walking out of Tom's room and out of the front door to walk to the third street down. He still had on his black coat and before he left he grabbed one of the stupid masks Matt liked to buy sometimes. 

He found himself outside the kids house and he listened to see what the family was up to and he could hear that the mother wanted to talk about Tom. "I don't know Honey he smacked him with a ruler I lost my cool when Greg told me he was being beaten I thought about it and it made no sense to me at all I think I'm going to rehire him but Greg just won't learn from anyone I'm going to try." Mrs said. 

"Where is he now? I've got some bills we have to discuss and I don't want him around to mess anything up." Mr said. 

"He's still playing outside..." Mrs said. Tord didn't even continue to listen he was livid. This kid was intentionally trying to mess up Tom's life. He actually had Paul do this to him when he was younger but that was to teach him why he needed to protect himself but this time it was Tord and he was teaching a brat a lesson about messing with him. He crept into the back yard to find a little kid with his back to him playing in the sand. 

Tord put on the black mask he grabbed and pulled out his gun. He walked up right behind the kid and grabbed him holding his arms down and holding the other hand over his mouth. 

"Hello Greg..." he hissed masking his voice to have a thicker accent and be very deep and raspy. The kid screamed through his hand but he kept him quiet enough. "I have a deal for you do you like deals?" Tord asked. Greg nodded but Tord remembered he was clever to so Tord would have to be two steps ahead of him. He took his gun hand off the kid's mouth and aimed at a toy car in the toyboy and shot at one blowing it across the yard and covering the kid's mouth again. "See I'm a demon and I've been summoned to do that to you but if you want I can make a deal with you." Tord said. He carefully lifted his hands off the kid and faced him. 

"What what kind of deal?" The kid shivered. 

"I shoot you unless you start doing your school work correctly. What's your teacher right now?" Tord asked. Instilling fear was the only way to control this child he knew. Greg stood up and faced him he looked terrified but Tord had the mindset that this kid was messing with Tom and he wouldn't stand for that. 

"Mr Tom ridgewell." The kid answered his bottom lip quivered. 

"Well then Greg if you don't listen to Mr ridgewell was his name then I'll have to kill you and your entire family." Tord said admiring the gun for effect. 

"But...but he was fired not too long ago he can't teach me." Greg said. Tord loaded the chamber on his gun. 

"Oh well guess it was t-" Greg interrupted. 

"But! But, I can get my mom to hire him again!" Greg said hastily. Tord put the gun down. 

"Well that's a good boy Greg make sure you remember this. Tell anyone and I'll kill you." Tord said and shot Greg in the shoulder. While Greg was on the ground Tord took off running. He stopped halfway to their house.

"Good thing I put that effect pellet in there." Tord laughed to himself. The bullet he had shot Greg with wasn't real it was only one for effects to make sure that if he was ever caught he could fake his own suicide if needed. He kept laughing all the way home the look on Gregs face still in his mind. He walked through the door smiling and went to Tom's room. Tom was passed out at his computer drunk. 

            Tord shrugged if he was going to be Tom's guardian angel he miss well take it to the extreme and put a blanket on his shoulders. Tord thought sickly of his own actions. "That's something Matt would do you know." Tord grumbled to him. He noticed something purple on the back of Tom's neck Tord looked at it and realized that Tom was the test subject Zack was talking about. 

"But you should be dead..." Tord breathed. He put his ear up close to Tom's back his heart was still beating and he was still warm. Tord realized that Zack made a mistake but that also meant Tom was in grave danger if they one found out he mutated properly and two if he ever lost control over himself. Tord tapped his chin trying to recall if he was given anything for this. 

            It hit him. He was given a case full of reversal agents and some mutagens for cases when things like this happened. He took out a long slender needle and put some of the serum inside of it. "Tom this is going to hurt a lot but... you're drunk you won't remember this." Tord said and stuck the needle into the side of his neck and injecting the serum. Tom tensed up for a moment but then became really peaceful. 

"Just in case I need you later I injected only enough to keep you stable hope you don't get shot with radioactive energy." Tord laughed and went to his own room read some of his new books and then fell asleep. The next day Tom came pounding on his door. 

~"Yo Turd! We have to talk about last night!" Tom yelled through the door. Tord grumbled he was up really late last night reading his new collection of books and wanted to sleep in. 

"Later..." he mumbled. 

"OPEN THE DOOR!" An older man's voice came through the door. Tord fell out of bed in a panic and looked through the peep hole. There was a swat team outside and Tom was looking very angry with weird goggles displaying eyes and he was wearing a weird uniform and so were Matt and Edd. 

Tord's eyes widened. "What the hell!" Tord thought scared. "Um one sec I don't have anything on!" He lied. He hurriedly looked around the room for and escape and tossed himself out the window and began running on touch down.  There were swat surrounding the entire area he instinctively reached down for his gun and began shooting. He looked over to see his right arm was robotic? "Whatever I need to get out alive!" Tord thought and began shooting the swat. 

One came running at him and he jumped over and shoot him through the head. He kept shooting forward he had to get through. "THE PLACE IS SURROUNDED GIVE UP RED LEADER!" The men yelled. "But I'm not the Red leader!" Tord yelled. He continued to shoot at them when his gun ran out of ammo. 

"It's running or nothing." Tord told himself. He stepped from behind the bushes and ran he had made a big enough gap for him to get through and he booked it to the woods. Breathing heavily he looked back down and his robotic arm and then decided to find a place to see his face. He knew he would be caught soon so he had to keep moving. He came across a puddle and looked inside of it. 

His face was scared beyond belief and his eye on the right side was red instead of silvery blue and he looked like he just enjoyed the chase. Tord kept looking for some reason and saw his face shift to be Zacks probably how he looked after killing Tom. He then felt the whole world around him shake and things began falling apart. He snapped awake and found himself in the middle of the street with Tom shaking him while Edd and Matt looked at him afraid. 

"Tom stop. I SAID STOP!" Tord yelled and Tom stopped shaking him. "What happened?" He asked them. 

"Well you ran out of your room screaming "they're going to get me" and ran into the street where you promptly got hit by that car." Edd said and pointed at the car beside them. 

"I got what?" Tord asked. 

"Hit by a car! We thought you died!" Matt yelled excitedly. 

"Well I'm not so just drop it. It was a stupid dream anyway." Tord said. 

"What dream? Tord explain." Tom demanded. 

"Look you guys and a whole bunch of swat team members came after me I had a robotic arm and eye." Tord said. 

"Weird well it wasn't real like you would have a robot arm haha!" Tom laughed and helped him up. Tord felt a small stinging from his right hand and he looked down to see he had cut it. Tord shrugged and walked inside he needed to read up on those files may as well do it now. He went to his room and grabbed them he sat on the couch and began to read them. 

"Mutants or more properly known as mutations, have been discovered hidden inside a person. Young children have it hidden inside them and it develops and grows as they get older. There is only a success/survival rate of 25% for adults when given the serum and only certain adults can be mutated and must demonstrate these traits or behaviors. Mutation one: base mutation all start out this way but not all end this way. Mutation two: has two sub categories. Sub cat one: person seems outcast and doesn't want to be around others except a few close friends who they may have imprinted on in younger years change is difficult for them. Mutation gives them powers like super strength, laser eyes, flight, heat/ice breath. Weaknesses: if they are emotionally disturbed during a period time they can't use their powers. Their mutation normally turns out to give them powers as their cells can withstand radiation. Sub cat two: person is outlasted and stays away from others and like one they only have a fewfriends but are much easier to pick out as they normally have a weird appearance in their eyes as they are a solid color. These are the easiest and most abundant mutant make for great soldiers. They normally are given giant beast forms that are monstrous and deadly. Weakness:When losing control emotionally or physically their overwhelming desire to kill or mame. Mutation two: person normally displays great intellectual capacity and fast learning capabilities. Normally they love to learn and read. They love to show off their intelligence and prove they're smarter than their colleagues. When mutated they can think on multiple scales at once and figure things out at the speed of a computer. Weaknesses: they can't move during the time they're thinking and tend to easily get into fights over their intelligence. Mutation three: person has a mixture of traits between one-two. They're very reserved and are rarest to find currently. Our base only has one. They have powers from two levels or more and are the strongest we've found. Weaknesses: Hot tempered, controlling, mentally unstable, paranoid, dangerously obsessive, spiteful, and abusive. Please note this is only based off the one type three we have by the name of Samantha Astro "no last name" who is our most valuable asset right now." Tord was surprised and flipped through the pictures and found a picture of Sam's monster form. She looked like a long slender dog mixed with a dragon. She had a third eye and long slender claws that looked razor sharp. Her half human half mutated form looked like she was a demon. He tossed the file aside and looked through the paperwork file and classified documents. 

He was scanning the page and though he didn't realize that he was now at the table with Tom Matt and Edd. He read over the Red Leader's orders for when he finally killed his target. "You shall be the new Red Leader." Tord spat out the milk he was drinking across the table. He sprayed Matt who was trying to give him some pancakes he had made. "Did I surprise you or something?" Matt asked wiping his face.

"Sorry Matt..." Tord said staring wide eyed at the document in front of him. This can't be real him the next Red Leader? Tord couldn't believe it but he was much more angry at the fact that he was being put in charge of entire army over countless lives. He thought about it for a second. But he would have control. He liked the sound of that at least. "I'll hate it but at least I'm in control." Tord thought to himself. 

"Oh hey Tord I almost forgot to tell you I got my job back and this time they're paying double." Tom said. Tord smiled and continued to the next file. Tord looked at all the paper and reports he was going to have to submit once he got back. Annoyed he slammed his head into the table. 

"What is it now?" Edd asked. 

"Paperwork..." Tord groaned. 

"Better get to it. Oh what are we going to do for Thanksgiving?" Edd asked. 

"You mean turkey sacrificing day? I don't know it's an American thing. Let's just do what they do." Tom said. 

"I heard they make a big meal and watch football as in American football." Tord said closing the file and putting it down. 

"I could make the big meal! I'll even invite Susan and Jean!" Matt said happily sitting down and eating breakfast himself. 

"Matt you honestly think you can do that much cooking by yourself?" Edd asked. 

"Well I am the amazing Matt and with Toby I'm sure it will take me no time at all." Matt said happily. 

"Well it's a giving day why don't we all cook part of the meal." Tom asked. 

"That's sounds fun but I know for a fact you can't cook." Tord said pointing at him. 

"Oh yeah and how are you in the kitchen hm?" Tom asked. 

"Depends on what I'm making and how complex it is if it's something simple like eggs than yeah I'll easily get that done. If it's like rotisserie chicken then we'll I'll burn the water before I even get started." Tord said and shrugged. 

"Wait how do you know I can't cook?" Tom asked. 

"I remember the project on July fourth you did and you tried to make Barbecue. It was hilarious the entire grill lit on fire." Tord said laughing. 

"Wait how do you know that I didn't even know you in high school..." Tom said. Tord stopped dead in his tracks. He had managed to make it four months without slipping up and now he needed a good excuse. 

"Well...Matt told me though he's probably forgotten." Tord said quickly. "Oh okay. Yeah I'll admit it I'm a bad cook I burn everything I try to make." Tom said. 

"Good the first step is admitting it now you just have to keep yourself from burning down the house." Tord said and walked to his room to put up the files. He looked at them one last time as they bore his future responsibility and shut off the lights and left.


	20. Tom. The gun range

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shot through the HEAAAAART! YOU’RE TOO LATE! You give looooove a bad name! Won’t upload this Friday most likely.  
>  -Tord StarSun ❤️

Tom was in bed texting his brother Rob. "I want you here now...." Tom typed. 

"I know but I have responsibilities till around Christmas." Rob typed back. 

"But why can't you get leave now?" Tom asked as he stared at the texting symbol it was there for three minutes. 

"I just can't I've got to go in the middle of something." Rob texted. Tom texted. 

"Fine... bye." And tossed his phone at the wall. "AHHHHHHHHH!" He yelled. It was so frustrating he only ended up talking to his brother for a few minutes before he had to do something for work and he wouldn't even tell Tom what he did for work. "It better be something important." He told himself and rolled over in bed. He heard the door open. "Tord, Of course." Tom thought. 

"Hey you alright I heard something hit the wall between us." Tord asked. 

"Yeah just fine..." Tom said and closed his eyes. 

"Well alright just checking." Tord said and walked back out. Tom thought about tomorrow which was thanksgiving. Matt was still in the kitchen cooking and talking to Edd excitedly. Tom rolled his eyes. 

"Those two are always together wish I had someone who would be like that to me." Tom thought as if to answered him a knock came from his door. 

"Hey Tom it's my turn to take you somewhere." Tord said smiling. Tom shrugged not like was was doing anything anyway . Tord was holding a big black case probably containing something delicate. Tom shrugged and followed him to Tord's car. The got in and Tord started to drive they sat in silence till they got there. 

"So where are we?" Tom asked and then heard a round of gunshots go off. He fell backwards in surprise.

"Where do you think?" Tord asked happily. 

"A gun range?" Tom asked.

"Yeah! Thought you would like to learn how to shoot a gun you might have to shoot someone someday." Tord said pulling Tom up and opened the black case he took with them. He took out a deadly looking rifle and held it up for Tom to see. 

"Why didn't you take Matt and Edd?" Tom asked. 

"Well Edds to much of a mom and a little bit of an idiot and Matt's just too innocent." Tord explained. 

"You'd be surprised." Tom said. 

"He was embarrassed by low key Henti. I think so." Tord said pulling out another black case and waving for Tom to follow him. He walked inside and waved to the man at the counter. 

"Do you know him?" Tom asked. 

"I have connections to Tom." Tord said laughing. Tom watched as he went up to the counter and started speaking norwegian very fast. Tom just looked around at all the pictures around the room. Tord shook his shoulder. "They've registered our guns and found us an opening." Tord said. 

"Wait a second don't you have to reserve a spot like months ahead?" Tom asked. 

"A week and I won at a shooting competition so now I get free spots whenever I want." Tord said smiling while he lead the way. 

"Just like Tord." Tom thought and followed him. He picked up a pair of thick headphones and handed them to Tom and put a pair on himself. 

"What do I need these for?" Tom asked. Tord held up a finger seconds before a very loud round of gunshots went off in his ear. Tord laughed as Tom threw on his headphones. They walked out onto the shooting range and everyone turned to see the newcomers. 

"HEYAH TORD! WANNA SHOOT WITH US?" They yelled. Tord pointed to Tom and then took him to their open stall. 

"Ready?" Tord asked. 

"I still have no idea how to shoot a gun." Tom said. 

"Right okay here." Tord said handing him the gun. 

"This is a rifle so hold it here and here." Tord said positioning Tom's hands on the gun. "Aim with this and use this here." Tord said pointing. "If you do this right you'll hit the target every time. Make sure you take the safety off or else it won't fire but make sure you put it back on when you're done. Hold tight and fire." Tord said smiling. Tom turned off the safety and aimed the best he could and squeezed the trigger. The gun kicked back into his face hitting him in the eye and he fell to the ground seeing stars. 

"Tom! I told you to hold tight!" Tord said helping him up. Tom saw him make an "oh" face upon seeing what happened to Tom's eye. 

"What? What is it?" Tom asked. 

"One sec..." Tord said fumbling with something in his pocket and pulled out his keys with a little mirror on it. 

"This is something Matt would have." Tom said snatching it. 

"Well you need it to look behind you without them knowing." Tord replied. Tom wasn't listening anymore he was busy touching the giant circle of bruising happening around one of his eyes it was even bleeding around the rim. 

"Tom like this." Tord said picking up the gun and quickly shooting the target hitting the middle with each shot. Not wanting to seem like he was afraid he ran up and took the gun from Tord. 

"I'll show you." Tom said positioning the gun again. This time when he shot he held on as tightly as he could keeping it from hitting him in the face but hitting only the outside of the target. Tord giggled as he watched Tom struggle with the gun. Tord mentored him for a little while when Tom finally hit the center. 

"Bulls eye!" Tom yelled happily. 

"Yeah hey look at that." Tord said. 

"I am the master!" Tom said fist pumping. 

"Okay okay hand it here and remember to put the safety-" Tord said happily but Tom tossed him the gun before Tord finished his sentence and they heard a loud bang come from it. Tom closed his eyes and opened them to find that Tord was holding his shoulder while blood poured over his fingers. 

"Shit!" Tord shouted applying pressure to the wound. 

"Oh my god I'm so sorry." Tom said. 

"I've just been fucking shot! You better be sorry! God damn it it burns like fire." Tord said holding a hand over it. 

"We need to get help." Tom said quickly. 

"Haha! You think I'd let any of these fumbling idiots help me? Follow me Tom you're going to help me." Tord said. 

"What? You need a doctor!" Tom insisted. Tord laughed again as he put the safety on the gun and put them back in the cases. He put the cases in Tom's arms and waved for him to follow. They reached Tord's car and while Tord was still holding his wounded shoulder he pulled out a kit looking thing. 

"I expected this I just didn't prepare for you to hit me in the shoulder." Tord said laying back and pulling some long tweezers out of the kit. 

"You thought I would end up shooting you?" Tom asked looking at Tord. 

"Yeah. You think I'm stupid?" Tord asked. 

"Wait then how were you prepared for anywhere else?" Tom asked. Tord threw off his hoodie revealing a gray tank top and removing that showing a bullet proof vest. 

"Alright now all we have to do is remove the bullet and stitch me up." Tord said. 

"Wait what?" Tom asked. 

"Yeah oh and be careful with these if you end up pushing it further in it will get infected." Tord said. 

"Wait are you expecting me to do it? Tord I don't have any experience with this kind of thing not to mention you don't have anything to keep the pain at bay!" Tom yelled he was shaking Tord seemed like he was serious. 

"If you can see a round and pointed metal object you want to pull that out I trust you man come on I've been shot before hurry up and pull it out." Tord said turning his shoulder to Tom. 

"You're crazy!" Tom yelled. 

"Look Tom I don't trust anyone as much as I do you and I certainly refuse to have this done by a complete stranger so just pull the damn thing out." Tord said looking away from Tom. 

"If I mess up it's your fault." Tom said and began to look around to see if he could see the bullet. "This is retarded!" Tom yelled sitting back. 

"Fine I'll do it myself!" Tord yelled snatching the tool back. Tom watched as Tord breathing heavily snaked the tool into his wound to try and find the bullet. He looked in so much pain and he face turned completely white as he shuffled around to try and find it it got to the point where Tord was biting his tongue to keep from yelling. 

"Faen!" Tord yelled tossing the tool aside and turning to Tom. "Please Tom? I can't do it by myself." He pleaded. Tom bit his lip and grabbed the tool and turned Tord's shoulder towards him. He began to think at a thousand thoughts per a second. 

"It's just like a game of operation right?" Tom whispered to himself. He angled the tool and began to looked for the bullet. Tom spotted something metal with a shin much like that of what he thought was a bullet. He reached in and was doing great when he accidentally poked Tord's skin which he breathed in deeply and held his breath. Tom kept going he grabbed the bullet and tugged. Tord let out a shuddering gasp and was clearly in a lot of pain. Tom then took it upon himself to yank it out just like a bandaid. He did and Tord bit down hard his hand instantly going to the wound. 

"I did it." Tom said holding up the bullet. It was a lot different then what he normally thought they would look like. 

"Where's the rest of it?" Tord asked. 

"Rest of it?" Tom asked. 

"Yeah that's only the bottom half where's the rest?" He asked. Tom's heart sank Tord still had a piece of a bullet in his shoulder. 

"If there's more it's still in you than." Tom said. Tord turned completely pale as in no color at all. 

"Just hurry up." Tord said and he lay back exposing his shoulder again and gritting his teeth. Tom breathed in again and reached in and tried finding the rest of the bullet. Tord's eyes watering because it was almost too much. Tom finally pulled it out and help Tord sit up. 

"Okay now get the needle and thread from the kit." Tord said out of breath. 

"What! You're crazy!" Tom yelled. Tord glared at him. 

"You can't quit halfway through you have to keep going." Tord said. 

"What?" Tom asked. 

"Every part of me just wants to give up right now but I'm not going to so please just do as I say okay? I need your strength right now." Tord said. Tom swallowed and went to retrieve the needles and thread from the kit and returned. "Thread the needle and get to work." Tord said looking away again. Tom sighed andas he was told and began to try and sew Tord back together per his instructions he struggled to say through his teeth. When Tom finally finished they patched Tord back up and put away the supplies. 

"And now you know how to remove a bullet." Tord said breathing heavily. Tom looked at Tord and Tord looked at Tom. They both started laughing hysterically and began calling each other names. "God! I told you to put the safety on dummy!" Tord said. 

"You should be a better teacher." Tom laughed. 

"Alright so we're both bad but still ow! Your face when I told you to pull it out hahaha!" Tord laughed back. 

"Your face when I only pulled out half!" Tom laughed. They continued like this for a while and the Tord turned to Tom. 

"You want to go back in there or do you want to get drunk?" Tord said. 

"Definitely drinking!" Tom said getting into the car. 

"Alright I'm just going to warn you I get weird when I get drunk." Tord warned. Tom was very happy on the inside even if he had just shot his best friend no the best friend. Tord drove them down to Tom's favorite bar and parked. Tord seemed a little reluctant to go inside but Tom rolled his eyes and yanked Tord out of the car. They sat down and ordered a drink. 

"This is nice." Tord said happily. 

"Which part? When I shot you or when we came to do this?" Tom asked laughing and taking a sip of Smirnoff. 

"I guess both." Tord said taking a sip of his drink. 

"What are you drinking anyway?" Tom asked. 

"I don't know whatever you're drinking and why does it burn?" Tord asked coughing a little bit. 

"Dude we're both getting shitfaced I'll text Edd to come by in an hour and get us for now just drink what I get." Tom said smiling evilly. 

"I'm scared for you Tom." Tord said and about and hour later both Tom and Tord were drunk and saying stupid things. 

"You know what?...you look like Paul with his giant eyebrows...it suits you." Tord mumbled. 

"Really? They're big?" Tom asked. 

"Yeah they are..." Tord said. 

"Hahaha well you need a mushroom Mario you're tiny again." Tom said ,even though Tord was taller and handing him a crushed up napkin. 

"I'm not...wait who am I? Am I really Mario?" Tord asked. 

"Well you're short and wearing red. I think you're someone else though but for now I'm going to call you Mario." Tom said. Tom felt someone shake his shoulder. 

"Hello good sir." Tom said smiling stupidly at the guy behind him. 

"Tom it's me Edd come on buddy let's go you said you were giving up drinking." Edd said helping both him and Tord up from there stools. They followed him while he lead them out front. Tord halfway there saw a blue carpet and lay down on it waving his arms like a maniac. 

"I'm a fishy bitch." He sang in a sing song voice. Edd rolled his eyes and let go of Tom to drag Tord to the car. He was having quite the time helping Tord up who was declaring that "Luigi" sucked ass and that the great Mario didn't need help getting up. Tom watched for a moment and then realized he needed to go to the bathroom shrugging he made his way to the bathroom. 

He walked into the bathroom and got his business done with and looked into the mirror in front of himself. "Why do I have pits for eyes?" Tom asked himself. He looked as someone steeped into the bathroom. Tom decided to go out back and look around. There was a beautiful little garden out back and Tom got a stupid thought. He began ripping up the garden pulling the plants out of the ground. Edd came out back and found him dirty. 

"There you are wait what are you doing?" Edd asked. 

"Fuck FarmVille." Tom yelled. Edd grabbed him and dragged him back to the car and strapped him in. Tom didn't remember much else from that night only that he and Tord said a lot of stupid stuff to each other on the drive home. Tom suddenly snapped awake and opened his eyes to find he was lying next to Tord on the floor covered with a blanket. His head hurt a little bit and he felt a little nauseous but that was nothing compared to what Tord sounded like. He kept moaning and rolling over in pain reaching up to his wounded shoulder every now and again. Tom looked at the clock on the wall eight o clock. 

Tom got off the ground and made his way over to his room and searched for his phone he found it buried under a pair of dirty shorts. He picked it up to see he had received a ton of texts from Rob? Tom unlocked his phone and texted 

"Hey." it only took a second but Rob answered back. 

"Hey how's my little E.J doing?" Tom sighed. 

"Great what are you up to?" Tom texted. 

"I actually got the day off but I have to go back to work tomorrow so I still can't come but if you want I could video chat have you got a computer yet or are you super poor?" Rob texted. Tom thought to Edds laptop in his small "office". Tom knew he wouldn't mind if he used it especially for a case such as this. 

"Yeah sure gimme a sec." Tom texted back and pushed himself off his bed and ran to Edd's laptop. He turned it on and the password screen popped up. Tom typed in Ringo and it unlocked he opened a hangouts sight and sent a request to Rob. 

"Hey little EJ!" Rob said excitedly from the other side. 

"Nice to see you again it's been to long!" Tom said happily. 

"Yeah I know I've been a bit reclusive lately but you'll understand everything when I show up next month don't worry." Rob said. 

"Why not tell me now?" Tom asked. 

"Hackers could be listening and it could put me in danger." Rob explained. 

"Um...didn't announcing you knew they might be there just make you an even bigger target?" Tom asked. 

"I can protect myself Tom I've been very careful this far I don't think I'll be able to mess up quite yet." Rob said happily. 

"Yeah whatever just be careful alright?" Tom asked. 

"Sure why not. Hey why do you look so terrible? You're covered in dirt and stains." Rob asked. 

"Oh I got drunk with my best friend." Tom said. 

"You what? Do you have any idea what that does to you?" Rob asked. 

"Calm down it was one night...mostly." Tom said. "You're going to get hurt one of these days Tom." Rob said. 

"What ever want to hear about my job since you're to afraid to talk about yours?" Tom asked. 

"I'd love that." Rob grinned. They spent awhile talking till Rob had to go. "I thought you were off?" Tom asked. "Well it seems like my work is never done." Rob said waving goodbye. 

"See you this Christmas bud." Tom said and clicked the end call button. Tom smiled to himself. A good day with his best friend? A long conversation which his brother? Could anything go wrong? 

"Hey Tom! Football is on and Edd and Matt are going to explain it!" Tord yelled from the living room. 

"Obviously not." Tom whispered to himself and got up to join them. He plopped himself down on the couch for the explanation. About half an hour later He Matt and Edd were yelling at the top of their lungs telling people to "run" and "bad call ref" Tord on the other hand was completely lost and decided to just grab a plate of whatever Matt whipped up. 

"Hey that's for half time!" Matt yelled. 

"Well I'm hungry and confused and because I don't think I can sit through another lecture." Tord said eating some of the potatoes on his plate. Matt looked a little upset and it seemed Tord noticed it because he went and put the plate in the fridge. After a three hour game of football Tord looked bored out of his mind. 

"I win! Hand it over fellas!" Tom yelled. Both Matt and Edd begrudgingly handed over the money they owed him. Tord's curiosity peaked as he sat up. 

"What's this?" Tord asked. 

"Oh I bet that the winning team would win for twenty dollars while you were in the kitchen and both of these two bet me otherwise." Tom said with a smile. 

"Oh is that how it works..." Tord said intrigued. They all walked into the kitchen and Matt gave each of them a plate and began setting an extravagant meal in front of them. Everyone dug in and ate till they were full. 

"So what exactly is Thanksgiving?" Tom asked them. Edd and Matt shrugged. 

"Well traditionally it's about the days that the British was colonizing everything and when they came over from England they met with the natives and shared a meal together. Then the Americans ruined everything by enslaving Natives and turning the Christian as well as passing on the deadly diseases that Englishmen had built up a resistance to. A lot of people died it was great." Tord explained. He said the last part sarcastically but that didn't hide the fact of how morbid he was being. 

"So basically Americans celebrate their biggest betrayal in history." Edd asked. 

"Well yes and no. Americans do feel regret but there's nothing they can do now." Tord said. 

"Well here's to I guess regret." Tom said. 

"I second that." Edd said. 

"Exactly." Tord agreed. They all waited for Matt to join in but he didn't. 

"You alright buddy?" Edd asked. 

"So we're partying over the deaths of thousands maybe millions of people?" Matt asked. 

"Matt calm down we just thought it would be a fun thing to do since we don't have this over where I used to live. Don't you think the people who died when the americans came over would want to be remembered? It's so we don't make the same mistake again." Edd explained. 

"I guess we here's to not forgetting and repeating such an awful time." Matt said. They spent the rest of the day talking and making jokes and eating turkey. All the sudden Edd got really excited out of nowhere and brought Tom something. 

"What is this?" Tom asked. 

"Well since this is your first thanksgiving I'm going to let you and Tord break the wishbone." Edd explained. 

"The what?" Tom asked. Edd grabbed Tord's hand and pulled him up and put a bone in Tom's hand. 

"Now Tord grab this here and Tom you grab this part." Edd explained. They did so as per Edd's instructions. 

"Okay now each of you make a wish and whoever gets the smaller piece has to tell theirs." Edd said smiling happily. 

"This is stupid..." Tom mumbled but Tord seemed into it so Tom just went with it. 

"I guess I wish me and my friends can mature beyond this kind of thing and soon." Tom thought. Tord seemed to be ready so when Edd said go they broke the bone. Tord got the smaller piece which was unexpected especially because of how unnaturally strong he was. 

"Well to bad, I wished that we could always have fun doing this." Tord said smiling. Tom felt a little selfish for his wish now because he wasn't thinking about his friends. 

"Oh I'm sure your wish will come true!" Matt said happily. 

"Well we're going to try and keep this fun." Edd said leaning back on the couch and yawning. 

"Yeah that's a promise...always have...fun..." Matt said in between yawns and put his head on Edd's shoulder. Tord stretched out on the floor staring at the Tv screen. Tom lay down beside him with his checkered blanket. Tord fell asleep on his stomach before Tom fell asleep right beside him.


	21. Matt. I'm done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got nothing  
> -Tord StarSun❤️

                             Matt just finished taking his final outfit off and was about to pull on his shirt when his boss walked into the dressing room. "Well hey baby boo..." Diamond said coming in and wrapping her arms around Matt. 

"Diamond please get off me." Matt said coldly. 

"Aw don't sound so mean Matt why don't you and me head to my house?" Diamond asked. 

"Look Diamond I've got to tell you something." Matt said. 

"Sure baby what is it?" Diamond asked stepping away from him. 

"I'm already in a relationship so I won't be able to be with you." Matt said and pulled on his shirt. 

"Well....a little cheating never hurt. I mean what girl other than me could possibly deserve you?" Diamond asked. Matt's little area of things that got him angry in a flash was struck. 

"Jean Smith actually and quite frankly you don't deserve anyone you slut! Cheating is morally incorrect and on of the worst things you can do!" Matt yelled. 

"What did you call me? Come on you didn't mean that." Diamond said. 

"Get a life Amethyst I quit!" Matt yelled. 

"My name is Diamond and you can't quit not until this contract here is over." Diamond said smiling evilly. Matt snatched it from her and held it above his head. 

"Forget about me Diamond I'm going to be one of the guys you'll never be able to get." Matt spat angrily and ripped the contract into little pieces. 

"Wait you can't quit I need you!" Diamond cried. Matt hated to do this but it was just too much. 

"Find someone else to use your intentions on." Matt said and stomped out of the building. He got into his car and locked all the doors. 

"She really was just a....pain." Matt said breathing in and out. Matt didn't like what he did not one bit and it made him feel horrible to do this to someone. He called her a slut for christs sake! He couldn't believe himself. "Yeah cheaters are on of the worst people in the world but that gave me no reason to say that stuff and I quit now I don't even have a job." Matt thought to himself. He sat in the parking lot thinking it over for about an hour and he didn't even notice that Diamond had been knocking on his window. "Jean will help me." Matt thought and drove off. He drove down the familiar plaza all the way to her apartment. He hopped out of his car and rang the doorbell. 

"Hello Matt! What brings you here today it isn't even Saturday yet." Jean said answering the door he long curly red hair up in pigtails. 

"You look cute when you do that with your hair." Matt said. 

"Why thank you! Come on in and you can tell me why you're here." Jean said. Matt walked into the house and walked over to the couch. 

"So what's the matter? You look stressed which I rarely see from you anymore since Tt-Toby stopped fighting you." Jean said. 

"Yeah well I think I messed up today..." Matt mumbled. 

"Oh no what happened? Is it Toby? Is it one of your friends?" Jean asked her small face contorted with worry. 

"No nothing like that... I quit my job." Matt said. 

"What?Why?" Jean asked confused. 

"Well Diamond wanted me to cheat on you and I've just been putting up with her for three years and I couldn't take it anymore and I called her a mean name and now I'll have to move away from my friends and end up on the street again and it will be back to no one wanting me around and then I'll turn sour again and I don't want that and I didn't know what to do so I came here and I'm just so mad at myself right now and I don't even know what I was thinking and I should probably go." Matt began ranting but Jean stopped him by putting a finger over his mouth. 

"Calm down Matt it's alright you're alright." Jean said pulling him close to her. 

"Ugh...what am I going to do?" Matt asked. It felt somewhat wrong being with her like this but Matt stayed with her. 

"Well you do know about my restaurant right? You're a decent cook right?Why don't you just come work at my place?" Jean asked. 

"You know what that isn't a bad idea!" Matt said. 

"It's a perfect idea Matt all you have to do is say yes and that settles it." Jean said. 

"Yeah! Oh by the way I know it's not Saturday but..." Matt said. Jean kissed him. 

"Of course I'd love to go on a date right now." Jean said getting up to get ready. Matt smiled if there was anything he loved about Jean it was the fact the she was ready for pretty much anything. All thoughts about Diamond dissolved into nothingness and very quickly into forgetfulness. She came out of her room a minute later in a small emerald green dress the was strapless and only hung just above the knees. 

"Hey where are you off to Cinderella?" A voice came. Matt turned around it was Susan. 

"Hi Susie!" Matt said happily. 

"Susan and what are you doing here? You sickly love birds shouldn't be like this it isn't Saturday." Susan said crossing her arms and plopping down onto the couch. 

"Well it doesn't have to be a date then it could just be us hanging out." Jean said obviously trying to keep annoyance out of her tone. 

"Well then go your lovey dovey atmosphere is getting everywhere." Susan said grabbing a remote and turning on the TV. Jean grabbed Matt's hand and pulled him out the door clearly in a hurry to to leave. 

"She needs to get out and see people this is getting ridiculous." Jean said her little face becoming red clashing horribly with her hair and freckles. 

"What is?" Matt asked escorting her to his car. 

"The fact that she's jealous! She needs to get her own boyfriend! All she does is sit around and mop! It's annoying seeing as I'm stuck prote- Living with her I catch the brunt of it." Jean said. A random sudden thought popped into his head probably due to Toby. 

"Hey why not try introducing her to Tom? They seem like they'd get along perfectly." He heard. 

"Hey why not introduce her to Tom? I mean that's just a thought but they seem to have a lot in common especially the eye thing." Matt said closing the door and getting into the driver's seat. 

"You know what? Let's do it! I'll make sure she's all prettied up for him." Jean said. 

"I guess I can force him into a tie." Matt said thinking of how he was going to try and smooth out Tom's hair. 

"Well that's settled now let's focus on us right now where do we want to go?" Jean asked. 

"Well we don't get to do simple stuff anymore why don't we just go to a whataburger or something?" Matt asked. 

"Nearest Whataburger here we come!" Jean yelled happily. Matt drove them down to the nearest whataburger and walked inside and ordered. They sat down and Matt went to order for them coming back with simple cheeseburgers. He set the tray down and he pulled out a mirror and made sure he looked okay but Toby appeared and motioned for him to pay attention to Jean. 

"So I remember you texting me about Ttam or is it Toby now?" Jean asked taking a french fry and eating it. 

"Toby and yeah things have been going great he hasn't broke his promise and I think we're becoming closer as friends why?" Matt asked taking a bite from his burger. 

"Oh nothing when do I get to meet him?" Jean asked. 

"Well Toby?" Matt asked. 

"Um why don't we wait for Christmas?" Toby said. 

"How about Christmas?" He asked. 

"Um okay that's a little ways away but I guess I can wait till then." Jean said. 

"Don't worry it will be worth waiting till then." Matt said feeling a round object in his pocket. 

"Well okay then sweetheart say is that Edd,Tom, and Tord?" Jean asked looking out the window behind him. Matt turned around and sure enough there was his friends all calling out for him. 

"Oh crap! I forgot to text them! I'll be right back." Matt said and ran out of the whataburger. 

"EDD!TOM!TORD!" Matt yelled running after them. He saw Edd turn around with tears in his eyes. 

"Matt?" He asked. 

"Yeah hey sorry I didn't tell you guys." Matt said running up to them. He felt Edd clamp onto his arms. 

"Where were you? What were you doing? You didn't warn us and I didn't know where you were and I was worried! Don't ever do that again." Edd demanded. 

"I promise and I'm sorry hey come with me I'll make it up to you also Tom there's something I need you to do for me." Matt said leading them back to the restaurant.


	22. Edd. Progress

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys please give me a break for being late I was dumped in a group project and ended up doing the whole thing by myself.  
> -Tord StarSun❤️

                Edd woke up on a sunny Saturday morning alone in the house. He sat up and rubbed his eyes tiredly. Matt by now was at work slaving away in the kitchen of a now gourmet restaurant making his way up the chain of work. He was so good they brought in a food critic and the critic hand nothing bad to say other than he WILL improve and with Toby helping him remember orders and keep him up to date.   
           Tom should be tutoring Greg and would be at a math meet for gifted and talented because he had actually skyrocketed to high school level in math and almost all of his other subjects even though he was only in fifth grade. Tom was making thousands a month because of this kids progress and was actually given a reward for teaching this kid. He would be coming home late and he would be taking Tord to the beach that night and staying for a day.   
          Tord had probably just left and was probably busy building something or having a meeting or whatever it was he did when he left something about a guy he needed to see before he left. Edd didn't question his friends much he trusted all of them with his life. He thought about it and he'd take a bullet for any of them if they were in trouble. There was something about Tord that bothered him though he seemed to be more on edge lately especially when he came home from a prior meeting with some officials. Edd brushed it off he figured if it really got bad he would tell Tom and Tom would probably ask for advice based off of what Edd knew.   
           He decided that he was just going to spend today walking around the plaza area and look for a place to eat. He threw on his green hoodie ready to walk down there when there was a knock on his door. He opened it to see a woman in a suit with sunglasses over her eyes and a suitcase. "Hello I'm special agent Maya I'm here to ask some questions about you and anyone who might live here." The woman asked her blond hair was pulled so tightly back in a ponytail it looked like a perfect hay bail. 

"Sure what do you need to know?" Edd asked. 

"Who else lives here, what are their names, where are they from, and what you're doing here." Maya said blatantly. 

"Um my roommates Tom,Tord,and Matt? I'm Edd and I'm from England as well as Tom. Tord is from Norway and Matt I think is also from England? I'm not sure. Tord and Tom came to get away from things back on their homeland and Matt and I have lived here all of our lives. We're just living here that's all." Edd said. 

"Thank you for your cooperation." Maya said and left. 

"Weird..." Edd thought but closed the door behind himself and walked down to the plaza. He walked around looking at all the colorful restaurants when he got the idea to stop by Matt's work and going to eat. He walked to the beautiful restaurant and walked inside. 

"Hello sir may I seat you?" A woman up front asked. 

"Um actually I was wondering if I could just talk to the cook." Edd said. 

"I'm sorry sir but we can't allow a stranger to talk to our employees if it isn't required." The woman said. 

"I know him he's my best friend." Edd said. 

"If I had a dollar for every time I've heard that today I'd have thirty dollars he's a cooking genius so unless you're coming to eat sir I will have to ask you to leave." The woman said. "

MATT! I'M HERE!" Edd yelled. He heard a clatter of dishes before seeing Matt running out of the kitchen. 

"Edd! Hey I didn't know you were coming!" Matt said happily. 

"Well I was around so I thought I'd stop by and try some of the dishes here." Edd said. 

"Well good choice I have something I know you'll like! Cola cake!" Matt said happily. 

"Sounds good how much?" Edd asked. 

"Um...5.50 for a slice." Matt said. Edd mentally shot himself in the face. 

"W..what?" Edd asked. 

"Yeah I probably shouldn't provoke you with only one slice." Matt said rubbing the back of his head. 

"I'll buy an entire cake!" Edd said. 

"Are you sure? That's like thirty seconds of animation worth of money." Matt said. 

"I will kill for it." Edd said. Matt laughed and waved for him to follow. Before entering the kitchen Edd smirked at the woman at the counter who was staring open mouthed at him. The kitchen was even better looking than the restaurant the marble counters and everything looked like it was cleaned like a hospital room. 

"Right here. Don't tell Tom and Tord this is just between you and me but I'm allowed to treat you as long as I don't abuse the privilege." Matt said sliding him a fork and a cake. 

"Nice! Don't worry a cake like this baked by you is worth only having every once in awhile." Edd said taking a bite and freezing. 

"So?" Matt asked smiling. 

"Matt what God kissed you at birth?" Edd said. The cake was better than anything he'd ever had in his life as the cola flavored frosting melted on his tongue. 

"I don't know I guess I've always just been good with food." Matt said. 

"I friggin love this." Edd said taking a huge bite. 

"I'd tell you to slow down but I can see that would be useless." Matt said adjusting some heat settings and mixing a few things before preparing a dish and setting it on the counter. 

"Order 109!" Matt yelled as someone came by and quickly grabbed the plate. Edd began to shovel the cake in his mouth and before long it was gone. 

"Oh my god you have to make that again." Edd said. 

"Good! You were my test subject." Matt said sliding the dish into a shoot. 

"What?" Edd asked. 

"Oh nothing I was just testing out a recipe idea I thought of you and it lead to that." Matt said. 

"Well you definitely have brains just not for logic. Does Toby get any credit?" Edd asked. 

"Actually that's the thing he has no idea  how to cook he's actually the one who reminds me I have orders and stuff. I'm actually getting him a gift this Christmas." Matt said. In the reflection of a pan Toby appeared. 

"Come on.....tell me!" Toby whined causing Edd to jump. 

"Nope." Matt said smiling. 

"The sauce is going to start burning." Toby said pointing to a pot. 

"Right what would I do without you?" Matt said. 

"Probably lose track of everything." Toby said rolling his eyes and dissolving into nothingness. 

"Seems like you two are getting along we're more like each other than you think he is me and I love myself but it's not like our friendship." Matt said pouring some of the sauce on some more dishes. 

"Speaking of friends have you noticed how close Tom and Tord have gotten to each other?" (Sliding in some TomTord right here) Edd asked thinking back to the night they fell asleep on the floor together. 

"Yeah if Tord were to leave it would probably tear Tom apart." Matt said turning some of the knobs. 

"Yeah I'd hate to see that happen anyway why'd you stop by?" Matt asked. 

"Ah felt like it." Edd said smiling and sitting on the counter. 

"Want to walk around the plaza in a bit? We're about to close anyway." Matt said. "Alright." Edd said smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Logic


	23. Tord. Running out of time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Late I know but I've been busy so here's two new chapters! Also I wrote that song myself 

                    Tord stepped out of his room shaking with fear. He was running out of time...There were only two more possible people and only one month to find his target. "Hey Tord you okay?" Edd asked. 

"Oh yes! I'm fine Edd nothing to worry about. I'm heading out I'll see you later." Tord said and went outside. He tried the door with his right arm but for some reason pain flared up. "Ugh hva nå!" (Ugh what now!) Tord yelled. He walked back to his room and pulled his sleeve down to see what was it. Instantly he saw the bandage covering his wound from Tom shooting him. He sat on his bed and slowly removed the bandage revealing an infection nothing like he'd ever seen before. "Shit!" He yelled. He thought back to what he could have done wrong. 

          It wasn't the stitching or removal he watched Tom do that and he inspected the bullet too and all of it was there. He stopped. He never disinfected the wound and now he was paying for it. Cursing himself for missing such a crucial detail. He sat down and began cleaning it and doing what he could to keep from losing his arm. He finished half an hour later and Tom arrived to the house. "Hey my tutoring ended early since Greg got sick you want to head out now?" Tom asked. 

"Yeah I think I need to get out for a little while." Tord said. Tom and Tord headed out and got into Matt's truck. 

"So where are we headed again? The same beach?" Tord asked. Tom nodded and started the long two hour drive. Tord didn't feel much for conversation right then and he just listened to the music Tom was playing when a soft tune came on starting with piano but Tom quickly turned it off. "What was that song?" He asked interested. 

"Nothing just some stupid song I saved." Tom seemed a little embarrassed. 

"Come on I want to hear it! Please?" Tord asked. 

"Um...Okay but you really can't judge me for it." Tom said. "Promise." Tord said smiling. Reluctantly Tom switched the song back on and some light guitar strumming came on and then a few seconds later it was followed by lyrics sung by Tom.

Have you ever wondered  
Have you ever wondered what it would be like?  
Missing someone who was never there?  
I have, oh I have  
Was she a lover was he a friend?  
I don't know but I'm missing them.  
Have you ever wondered of nights light?  
And what joy they could bring   
I have, oh I have  
Have you ever seen a pair a friends?  
Wishing you could be as close?  
To someone hidden in your chest?  
I have, oh I have  
Have you ever wonder who your second half is?  
If you'd ever meet them again?  
I have, oh I have  
Living is a lie   
Often as I  
True living is part of the mind  
In which I try to stay  
Have you?  
Look back on the nights  
Have you lived have you died?  
I have, Oh I have   
Will you ever be rid of your mind...

The rest of the song went like this with the deep meaning in trying to find someone else to share your life with and what will come after. The song faded out and a message came on the radio read by Tom. "This song is dedicated to whoever the asshole who tore out my heart and didn't tell me. Thanks a lot asshole...for meaning so much and then leaving. Why? How come I don't remember you? All I could do after you left is look right and find you missing! All I could remember was one cheesy song. So I wrote this one to get rid of that one. Hope you're happy because I'm sure not...right now at least. Who ever you are I may hate the fact you left but I don't hate you. Thomas BridgeBell who cares about the date."

Tord looked over at Tom who was biting his lip and staring intensely ahead. "Hey Tom I'm going to tell you something but you're going to have to forget..." Tord said. 

"Alright depends on what it is..." Tom said. 

"Oh you'll forget whether you want to or not..." Tord mumbled gripping the handle of what was his memory eraser gun. 

"Okay are you going to spill or what?" Tom asked and continued driving.

"It was me who left you in that sad state..." Tord said. 

"What? No I've never seen you...that would explain a lot..." Tom said contradicting himself. 

"Yeah...and I'm sorry...I'm so sorry I just can't take this guilt anymore so I have to tell you...I should have never left I should have never done half the things I've done...you remember the scars on my arms? They came from me protecting you, Matt,and Edd. I have no excuse for what I did and I feel like I'm losing myself...Tom! I need your help but you can't give it to me...I just...don't know why I'm so messed up myself. I'm a soldier for Christ sakes. I missed you guys more than everything here... Tom I'm going to have to leave again! I don't want to." Tord pleaded with Tom. Tom pulled over to the side of the road and parked the car. 

"So you're telling me that you're the person I've been missing?" Tom asked. Tord nodded and held back tears. "Why? Why did you leave me? Why do you half to leave again?" Tom demanded. 

"The Red Army, I'm its leader now. I don't want to be..." Tord said. 

"Then why don't you leave the Army? You can stay here!" Tom said. 

"The base is my home but you guys are my home...I don't want to leave either!" Tord said angrily and punched the dashboard putting a hole in it. 

"What's so hard about leaving the army? You didn't seem to have a problem when you came here the first time!" Tom said. 

"It was different then!" Tord yelled. 

"Calm down we can fix this together..." Tom said. 

"I'm sorry Tom but I have to work on my own. I was pretty much meant to be on my own anyways." Tord said and pulled out his memory eraser gun. 

"What's that?" Tom asked fumbling with the cars lock to get out. 

"A memory eraser gun. Thanks for this brief moment of help..." Tord said and then erased all traces of their conversation. 

"Ugh what happened?" Tom asked holding his head. 

"You felt sick and pulled off to the side about two minutes ago are you feeling alright?" Tord asked almost robotic. 

"Y-yeah it's just my head hurts..." Tom said getting back on the road. 

"How far away are we from the beach?" Tord asked opening a small case he brought with him. 

"Oh maybe a few minutes." Tom answered. 

"Okay then..." Tord said labeling the little vial containing Tom's memory of the conversion and placing it inside the case with thirty more between a mix of Matt,Edd,and Tom's memories. "Lurer på når jeg kan vise deg disse ?"(Wonder when I can show you these?) Tord asked himself and continued to stare ahead.


	24. Tom. Rob arrives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehehe! I'm evil I know! Yes this is still TomTord but I'm going to make you suffer for it.  
>  -Tord StarSun❤️

             Tom had been eagerly pacing in front of the door for about an hour now and Tord was a little curious as to why as he came up and asked. "What are you doing?" Tord asked. 

"Nothing just waiting for my brother to show up. The one I haven't seen in person for over six years!" Tom yelled and began to get really nervous. "Wait I haven't brushed my teeth!" He yelled and ran to the bathroom. 

"Oh here we go again...Tom you already brushed your teeth five times and straightened everything a hundred times not to mention you force us to wear suits and ties." Edd said tugging uncomfortably at his own. Tom rolled his eyes. 

"I've never introduced you to him! First impressions are important!" Tom said when the door rang. Tom quickly ran to the door and opened it to find a girl standing there in a blouse and short denim skirt. 

"Ugh...May I help you?" Tom asked looking as she stared at her phone. 

"Yeah is this the house of Matt HarTress?" The girl asked looking up from her phone and Tom could see she had completely white eyes. She upon seeing he had completely black eyes froze herself. 

"You...you're..." Tom shuddered. 

"You you're like me..." The woman said. 

"What's your name?" Tom asked her. 

"I'm Nisa but you can call me by my name Susan..." the woman said. 

"Why would you want to be called Nisa?" Tom asked. 

"It means heart of fire in Japanese say, do you know why you have eyes like that?" Evi asked.

"Oh um sorry I'm sure you don't either but no I don't." Tom said. 

"Oh that's a shame I've met only four other people like us." She said brushing her hair behind her ear and blushed. 

"Would you like to come in? Matt does live here." Tom said. 

"Well I'm more interested in you right now." Susan said swaying her hips. 

"Well then come in." Tom said and stepped aside. She stepped inside and plopped down on the couch. 

"Hey Matt your friend there is pretty cool why have I never met him before." Tom overheard her say. He smiled to himself when he heard a car honking. He looked up to see Rob honking the wheel of the car over a very terrified taxi driver. Rob was so excited that he didn't even wait for the car to stop before jumping out and running to embrace Tom lifting him off the ground. 

"How's my little E.J? Are you doing alright? Your friends treating you well?" Rob said smiling. 

"Put me down and I'll let you meet them and yeah everything has been great." Tom said and Rob put him down. Tom led him into the living room where Edd and Matt were sitting up straight and Tord was assembling a gun. "Tord!" Tom yelled. Tord jumped at his voice. 

"Naw its fine may I see?" Rob asked holding out his hand. Tord popped the bullet out of the chamber and took out the loaded clip and turned on the safety then handed it over. 

"You seem to know your stuff say what is this supposed to be?" Rob asked. 

"It's a Semi-automatic pistol Grand Power K100 Target why?" Tord asked. 

"Nothing it just looks like it wasn't made where it's supposed to be made. Say you're norwegian aren't you?" Rob asked. 

"Yeah and that's important why?" Tord asked. 

"Nothing I've just met a lot of you guys during my work anyways. I'm Rob Ethan BridgeBell older brother to the far much more amazing Thomas Tomsan BridgeBell." Rob said wrapping an arm around his shoulders. Tord,Tom noticed, looked a little more alert around Rob. Why? Tom didn't have time for this he had to introduce his friends. 

"Rob this is Edd Gold as long as you don't touch his cola you should get along fine. This is Matt HarTress he may see a little "Dull" but he's just as bright as anyone of us just... in different ways. Finally this is my best friend Tord StarSun he may seem hostile at first but he's a really good guy once you get to know him he's norwegian as he's already told you." Tom introduced them all and they all shook his hand when Rob got to Tord he surprised him. 

"I'm actually quite the fan of Norway I think it's a beautiful country and I hope to visit someday, though I have a few times already, beautiful coasts." Rob said. 

"Why thank you I'm very proud of my country." Tord said and gave him a warm smile. 

"You know what? Let's all go and hang out in the plaza." Tom said. "I could get to know Susan better and catch up with Rob. They all agreed and drove off to the plaza Susan sitting close to Tom. They all got out and began to look around the various shops around them. They found themselves within a pastry shop and Susan was with Tom while they looked at all the possible choices. 

Tom noticed off to the side that Tord and Rob were having a long conversation about the Red Army and what they did in Norway nether one of them sharing their opinion on what happened. "What do you think about these?" Susan said holding up a plain chocolate cupcake. "Simple. I like it." Tom said when he heard a large burst of laughter from the other side of the store. They made their way over to see what was going on. 

"Can...you believe..he shot me? The idiot forgot...the safety!" Tord said between bits of laughter. 

"Oh my gosh! On of my friends actually stabbed me but it was only a flesh wound." Rob laughed. 

"You should have seen his face when I told him to pull it out! Priceless!" Tord said and they howled with laughter. 

"Hey um what are you guys talking about?" Tom asked blushing and knowing very well what they were talking about. 

"The day you shot him apparently!" Rob said bringing on another wave of laughter. Edd was giving him the "is this true?" and "why didn't you tell me!" look of disapproval. Tom shrugged at him and walked of towards Tord and Rob. 

"Hey so Susan just wants to get normal chocolate cakes you okay with that?" Tom asks them. 

"Yeah sure little bro me and Tord are talking about going to the gun range tomorrow you want to come?" Rob asked him. 

"Aren't you worried about me accidentally shooting one of you?" Tom asked in a somewhat rude tone. 

"Well it will be a learning experience for both of us." Rob said and patted his back. 

"No no. You two should just go I'll get you a spot and you two can shoot together." Tord said. 

"Naw dude you two are best friends I can't take him away from you!" Rob said. 

"No it's fine I'll be able to stay around him for quite some time you're only here for Christmas." Tord said. 

"Why don't you both go with me?" Tom asked confused why they didn't think of it. 

"That's a great idea! How about it Tord?" Rob asked. 

"Okay but only since Tom insisted." Tord said looking more than happy to do it. Rob smiled and held up his hand for a high five from Tord who complied happily. 

"I think you might have just become my newest friend." Rob said happily. 

"Think?"Tord asked with a laugh. Tom smiled and joined in with them. They bought all their cakes and stuff and out of the corner he saw Edd and Matt go and talk to Rob. 

"He's always been good at charming people with only a few words." Tom thought and looked back to Susan. 

"So you want to maybe hit the road for a few minutes?" Susan asked. 

"Yeah I'll take you home. Do you want to meet each other again?" Tom asked. 

"Of course! You're a really cool guy I want to get to know you better." Susan said smiling. 

"Hey guys I'm going to drop Susan off have fun!" Tom yelled. They all waved and Tom noticed just how uncomfortable Tord seemed at being left but it quickly disappeared when Rob began talking to him. Tom rolled his eyes and got into his car and drove Evi home. 

Upon arriving at her apartment he saw Jean in the doorway he waved to her and she waved back. "Bye Susan." Tom said. "Bye." Susan said and quickly kissed him before hopping out of the car. This surprised Tom he had never been kissed before. He reached up and touched his lips. 

Dang did he just get a girlfriend and to see his brother all in one day? Guess he did. Things just kept looking up.


	25. ALL.CHRISTMAS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will switch POV's a lot so keep up! 8825 words btw  
>  -Tord StarSun❤️

Matt's POV (This part will trigger you if you love Matt):  
                Matt got up early to cook the Christmas dinner. He made many dishes and multiple desserts. He then grabbed a giant wrapped rectangular item and set it next to the tree. "Toby! Come here! I have something for you!" Matt yelled and ripped the wrapping off the object. Within the giant object Toby appeared. 

"Merry Christmas Matt! This is one of my favorite holidays too bad I can't get or give gifts." Toby said smiling sadly. 

"Look around you. You're in the gift I got you." Matt said smiling. Toby's eyes widened as he felt the edges of the giant mirror. 

"Wow oh my gosh thank you so much Matt!" Toby said. 

"Yup you're life sized and well put it behind the couch and TV so that when you're bored you can go there." Matt said smiling. 

"Wow...thank you Matt." Toby said. 

"Yeah I'm great I know." Matt said smiling. 

"Hey Matt merry Christmas!" Edd said happily coming out of his room. 

"Hey Edd merry Christmas." Matt said smiling. 

"Merry Christmas Edd." Toby said happily from the mirror spooking Edd. 

"Still can't believe he's real." Edd said shaking his head. 

"Eh hem!" Matt coughed. 

"Oh um merry Christmas Toby." Edd said. 

"Yeah glad you at least said it." Toby said and disappeared. 

"Do you think you could try and be more knowledgeable about his existence? Other than you I'm the only person who knows and I'm going to be telling Jean today." Matt said. Edd nodded and out stepped Tord,Tom,and Rob. 

"Merry Christmas!" Rob and Tord said. Tom just rolled his eyes and began grumping in the corner of the couch while talking to Tord and Rob. Tord fell asleep on the couch halfway through the conversation. Matt sat down with them and began the wait for Jean to show up. 

"Hey Edd is Leo and Elinor coming?" Matt asked. 

"Yeah well not Elinor she's still upset over the whole last visit." Edd said. 

"Tom anyone else coming for you?" Matt asked. 

"Not that I know of." Tom said. 

"Oh I actually invited dad." Rob said. 

"WHAT!" Tom yelled jumping up and slamming his hands on the couch waking Tord up. 

"Are we under attack?" Tord yelled jumping up as well. 

"No calm down and Tom it's been a long time now that we're adults I think he'll have changed." Rob said. 

"That's easy for you to say! I left that fool for a reason! That was because he refused to change." Tom yelled.

"Come on Tom I want to fix our family." Rob said. 

"So there's no gun fire?" Tord asked very confused . 

"No Tord and as long as dad doesn't drink I'll be happy." Tom said. 

"Haha glad I don't have to deal with that." Matt said smiling as the door rang. "That should be Jean." Matt happily jumping up from his spot and opening the door. 

"Hello Jean how may I be of service to you toda-." Matt stopped when he saw who it was. There were two people there. On tall man with a formidable chin and graying red hair and a tall woman who had blue eyes and graying red hair. 

"Hello son." The woman said with an air of snobbery about her. 

"Goodbye." Matt squeaked and slammed the door. "HIDE ME!" He yelled at them. 

"Who was it in the first place?" Edd asked walking into the kitchen. 

"There's no time to explain!" Matt yelled looking around frantically. Tom got up and walked to the door. 

"No!" Matt yelled but it was too late Tom had already opened the door and Matt dove behind the couch hiding himself from the world. 

"Hello Mrs and Mr how may I help you?" Tom asked. 

"I'm Matthew Harrison HarTress the fourth and this is my wife Aris Keri HarTress and were here to see our son Matthew Harrison HarTress the fifth our son." The man said. 

"Well come on in and sit anywhere you'd like." Tom said. They sat down on the couch together as Rob and Tord had moved themselves in front of the tree Tord under a blanket had fallen asleep again. 

"So where is our son it been nine years since we've seen him?" Mrs HarTress asked. 

"Matt quit hiding and say hi to your parents!" Tom yelled. Matt gave up came from behind the couch and sat behind Tord's sleeping mass. 

"Hi." Matt said grumpily. 

"Oh my baby!" Mrs HarTress squealed and ran over to hug Matt. On her way she accidentally dug her heel into Tord's hand and he jumped up yelling in pain. 

"A heathen!" Mrs HarTress screamed and began kicking at Tord catching him in the stomach,chest,and face. 

"Mom stop that's my friend!" Matt yelled getting up and grabbing her. She turned to him. 

"Oh my goodness it's so great to hear you call me mother again!" Mrs HarTress squealed and hugged him, completely ignoring Tord as while he groaned in pain. 

"We are quite glad to see you alive." Mr HarTress said. 

"Really? Because last time I saw you you banned me from ever seeing you guys again." Matt said.

"Yes well recently I fell ill thinking of you and I just had to find you and see how you are doing. Your bank account house fund has been left untouched why? Why are you living here sharing a house with three other men?" Mrs HarTress asked him. 

"Because I don't need your money." Matt said. 

"Well I'm just going to say you look so handsome you grew up virtually flawless except those ugly freckles." Mrs HarTress said. 

"Anyways these are my roommates Tom Edd and Tord." Matt said ignoring the final comment. 

"Hello Mr and Mrs." Tom said. 

"What is it with those unusual eyes of yours boy? They look stupid and demonic." Mr HarTress said. Tom rolled his eyes and went to go talk to Rob some more. 

"Um hi Mr and Mrs HarTress I'm Edd the owner of this place." Edd said though he looked at little upset with their sudden appearance but he looked like he was putting up with it for Matt. 

"What is with your ungodly hair and dump of a home?" Mrs HarTress asked. Edds face changed from slightly upset to pissed as he walked of to the kitchen with his hands in the air. 

"Hello I'm Tord the one you stepped on." Tord said holding out his injured hand. 

"Oh are you Russian?" Mr HarTress asked. 

"Norwegian actually." Tord said proudly and went back to cradling his hand. 

"What's the difference?" Mrs HarTress asked. Tom had to come and keep Tord from freaking out. 

"Well thanks for insulting all of my friends." Matt said. 

"Roommates." Mr HarTress said as if trying to correct him. Tord interrupted. 

"Ugh I think I'm bleeding..." he groaned and went to the bathroom cradling his hand. 

"Are you going to apologize?" Matt asked his mom. 

"Why would she son? Their like dogs, it will be fine." Mr HarTress said. Both Rob and Tom frowned as they helped Tord wrap his hand. 

"Mom they aren't dogs they're my friends." Matt said angrily. 

"Sure they are anyway we can't wait to eat dinner with you once again." Mrs HarTress said and sat down next to her husband. The door rang again. Matt got up and answered the door to find Evi and Jean. Matt leaned down and kissed Jean. 

"Merry Christmas Jean." Matt said smiling. 

"Merry Christmas Matt." Jean said. Evi spotted Tom and ran past Matt to reach him. 

"Hey I'm supposed to meet her today." Toby whispered from the back of his mind. 

"Oh right! Hey Jean get ready to meet Toby." Matt said leading her into the kitchen and pulling out a small mirror. 

"So where is this Toby?" Jean asked. 

"Here." Matt said tapping the mirror three times and handing it to Jean. 

"Why hello madam." Toby said bowing in the mirror. 

"Holy cow you're real?" Jean squealed snatching the mirror. 

"I'm as real as it gets. Being a entity and all." Toby said. 

"Wow mind if I ask you some questions?" Jean asked. 

"Sure." Toby said. 

"Well I'll leave you two to it." Matt said and stepped back out of the kitchen to see two new men had arrived and were hugging Tord while he laughed and smiled. Matt smiled at himself seeing how happy he was. Tord spotted him and waved him over. Matt walked over and said hi. 

"Matt welcome! These are my guardians Paul and Patryk. My dads." Tord said. 

"You're parents are gay?" Matt gasped and jumped happily. Tord's face dropped. 

"No they just raised me together." Tord said. 

"Oh sorry say do they speak english?" Matt asked. 

"Well I do Patryk can only understand it." Paul spoke up. 

"Oh well you have an amazing son." Matt said and spotted Tom out of the corner of his eye letting another very tall man in who grabbed him into a giant bear hug. Tord walked over to see what was going on. Matt watched Tord talk to Tom for a second then the man before the man picked Tord up into a giant hug as well. Upon setting him down Tord looked very uncomfortable and surprised before walking outback with Paul and Patryk. Matt walked over and waved hello to Tom and the stranger. 

"Hello Tom who is this?" Matt asked. 

"Oh this is my dad. Dad meet Matt my friend." Tom said looking like he was very unpleased. 

"Well another wonderful man who knows my son! Nice to meet you!" Mr BridgeBell said and picked Matt up into a hug as well. Matt was confused how could this be the man who abused Tom when he was younger. He set Matt down. 

"Well Tom I'm going to go and introduce myself to the others here." Mr BridgeBell said and walked off. Tord came back in with his guardians and joined in the conversation with the entire group Matt smiled and was going to make his way over to them when he felt a hand fall on his shoulder. 

"Hello son would you mind showing us your living quarters?" Mr HarTress asked. 

"Yeah sure." Matt said and marched upstairs followed by his parents. He opened the door and stepped into the middle of the room and threw out his arms. 

"Welcome to my luxurious lifestyle." Matt said. He sat down on his bed. 

"So son why are you still living with heathens and not with a wife and a child do you even have a girlfriend?" Mr HarTress asked. 

"Yeah dad and I don't see why it matters that I live like this at least I'm happy. I've never needed a whole lot of money to be happy." Matt said. 

"Will you wake up boy!" Mrs HarTress yelled. 

"You're clearly unhappy here! You were not built to live like this you were built to live like we do. Civilized!" Mrs HarTress said. 

"You know what? Get out of my friends house. Now." Matt said angrily. 

"Matthew we could have settled this the nice way but you've forced my hand." Mr HarTress said and began walking towards Matt. 

"What? You listen here I'm not a young kid anymore I don't have to listen to you anymore." Matt said getting up and glaring at his father. 

"Who's this girlfriend of yours? The small red headed one right? What a hoar you can tell just by looking at her." Mrs HarTress said. 

"Don't you dare insult Jean!" Matt yelled. Mr HarTress grabbed Matt's collar and shoved him up against the wall. 

"I have tried and tried with you Matthew-" Mr HarTress yelled but Matt interrupted him. "

STOP CALLING ME THAT I HATE THAT NAME I HATE IT I'M MATT NOT MATTHEW!" Matt yelled but his dad shook him once again. 

"You are going down there and you're going to break up with that woman. You're going to forget your mental Illness. You're going to forget this place existed. You're going to come back with us and marry a smart and rich woman who is worthy of passing on the HarTress genes do you hear me!" Mr HarTress yelled. Matt had to think fast. Spotting a mirror on his floor he shoved his father off him and crawled over to the mirror and tapped it calling Toby to him. 

"Yeah what is it?" Toby asked right before Matt was dragged back by his father. Toby saw this and disappeared. 

"I have never met such an ungrateful brat such as yourself!" Mr HarTress yelled. 

"You're a disgrace to our name! Guess we'll have to enforce our old punishments again." Mrs HarTress said. Matt's eyes widened. He may be an adult and he may be big enough to fight them this time but that line brought back a whole onslaught of old memories. Just then the door burst open and in stomped Tom,Tord, and Edd. Edd looked like he was about to burst into flames as he personally yanked Mr HarTress off of Matt and began yelling in his face. 

"How dare you come into my house insult my family hurt my best friend and try to mess him up again! You're the reason he has problems! Get out of my house and never come back!" Edd yelled gripping tight to Mr HarTress collar. 

"I will do no such thing!" Mr HarTress said angrily. Edd looked like he was about to attack Mr HarTress but he didn't as Tord stepped forward and lifted the man over his head and walked down the stairs and tossed him out the door as he struggled to get away. Tom nicely escorted Mrs HarTress out of the house and slammed the door. 

"Matt I'm so sorry this happened are you okay?" Edd asked. 

"Yeah I'm fine but there's something I've got to do." Matt said. 

"And what's that?" Tom asked. 

"Make sure this doesn't happen again." Matt said and stepped outside he looked back at the window to see Tord and Tom with determined and protective looks and Edd with a worried look on his face. Matt turned back to his parents. 

"That norwegian freak is unnaturally strong." Mr HarTress said angrily. 

"Hey parents I've-" Matt started but his mother cut him off. 

"You've come to the realization you need to come with us." Mrs HarTress said smiling. 

"Not quite." Matt said. 

"Well son you can tell us on the way to our estate." Mr HarTress said. 

"I've come to the realization that if I want to be happy and stay happy I should never see you again. I had lived my whole childhood wishing you guys had loved me and were different but all that time I spend wishing I could have been making someone happy and that's my fault but now I only have a few words for you. Good day Sir and Madam." Matt said and then walked inside welcomed by his friends and their family. 

"How did you guys know to come up and help?" Matt asked. Jean waved the little mirror with Toby inside. Matt laughed. 

"Thanks guys lets have a great Christmas." Matt said. 

"Who's ready for presents?" Edd asked. Everyone cheered. Out of the corner of Matt's eye he saw Tom go into the kitchen. Matt shrugged. Tom never really liked Christmas much anyway.

Tom's POV:  
                        After Matt came inside from telling his parents to back off Tom wondered about his own. "Hey Rob have you seen dad?" Tom asked. 

"Not since he introduced himself to Tord's parents I think he might be in the kitchen." Rob said observing Tord closely. 

"Why are you watching Tord so closely?" Tom asked. 

"Oh I'm just deciding whether to tell him when I tell you or wait till later." Rob said. 

"Whatever Rob I'll see you later." Tom said and walked into the kitchen and grabbed a cup of his water. He turned around to see his dad sitting at the table drinking something from a bottle. Tom's heart dropped realizing that his father was drinking his Smirnoff. Tom flicked on the light. 

"So *hic* you can only afford *hic* this horses piss?" Mr BridgeBell asked. 

"Hey dad. You didn't even ask by the way." Tom said and took a sip of his water. 

"Don't *hic* talk to me like that." Mr BridgeBell said his words were slurred. 

"I can talk however I want I'm an adult." Tom said setting his water down. 

"You *hic* were always *hic* a pain in my ass." Mr BridgeBell said drunkly. 

"Whatever I'm going to go talk to Rob and Tord see you once you're sob-" Tom was interrupted by something smashing on his head causing a shockwave of pain throughout his body. His breath became short and fast he couldn't think and he couldn't see straight. He was having an anxiety attack and it wouldn't stop till his dad backed down or he was knocked unconscious. Because it never happened in the past his dad wouldn't be stopping. Tom curled up it was the only thing he could do to protect himself in his shaken state as his beating began. "Worthless" and "black eyed freak" was thrown loosely into the time he was in that kitchen. 

Then suddenly the hitting stopped and he heard yelling and he heard something big shatter. He wondered what was going on? He felt light headed and slightly sick. He felt brave enough to look at his hands. He lowered them from his head to see that he had shards of glass embedded into the back of his left hand. He felt someone shaking him and worried voices around him. Then one voice stood out from the rest. 

"Tom are you okay? Did he hurt you? What happened?" It was of course Tord. 

"T-Tord?" Tom asked afraid. There was a short pause then he answered back.

"Yes Tom it's me are you alright?" Tord asked. 

"No...h he got drunk and hit me again." Tom said and mentally tried to scold himself. 

"Okay Tom we've...taken care of the situation do you think you can sit up and look at us?" Tord asked. 

"Yes." Tom said and slowly ,very slowly, sat up. In front of him sat Evi, Tord, and Rob. He noticed that Tord looked a little beat up and Rob looked very angry. 

"Are you okay?" Evi asked. 

"Yeah I'm fine Evi.What happened with you guys?" Tom asked. 

"Well I heard silent cries coming from the kitchen so I called Tord over and we walked into the kitchen to find dad hitting you while you were in a small ball on the floor. Tord ,seeing this, flew into a rage of sorts and punched dad off you. I thought that was it but no dad got up and tried to go for you again but Tord was guarding your body like you were a wounded animal. He kept dad off of you and knocked him out. Then we just spent the last ten minutes trying to get you to respond to us." Rob explained. 

"Is dad okay?" Tom asked. 

"He's fine. He can definitely hold his own in a fight." Tord growled. Tom noted he was seething with rage. 

"Tord are you okay." Tom asked. 

"Perfectly fine I'm going to go back outside with Paul." Tord said gritting his teeth. 

"Where's dad now?" Tom asked. He got a sudden idea. 

"On the couch while Matt looks at him why?" Rob asked. 

"I got an idea." Tom said. He got up and went into the living room and walked over to the couch. He noticed that Edd's cousin Leo had finally arrived. Tom walked over to his dad and picked up a plastic cup full of water and dumped it on the old guys head and slapped him. 

"Get up you good for nothing drunk." Tom said. His dad slowly sat up and grabbed his head. 

"Now look here no more drinking while you're in my house." Tom said. 

"I didn't get drunk again did-" Tom interrupted. 

"Yes you did and then you beat me again so from now on you are not allowed to drink in this house you may only do it alone." Tom said. 

"Okay son I'll-" Tom interrupted again. 

"No you always say "Okay" and "of course" but you never keep your promise! I need you to genuinely stop! You don't just drag yourself into a sad drunken hole you take your whole family with you and it's a shit show all round." Tom said remembering Tord's words. 

"Didn't know it was so important to you." Mr BridgeBell said. 

"Yeah well it Tord- I mean tore our family apart when we I was younger." Tom said. 

"Why do you think I moved out the second the chance presented itself." Rob said. 

"We want to fix our family but you need to change as well as I do." Tom said. 

"I didn't know. I'm sorry sons." Mr BridgeBell said. 

"It's fine just try to change." Rob said. 

"I promise." Mr BridgeBell said. Tom was going to walk away when Rob grabbed his shoulder and waved Tord over. 

"Hey guys I need to tell you something Tom you've been waiting a long time for this and Tord you might be interested in this." Rob said and lead them into Tom's room and locked the door. 

"Finally it's been forever out with it then." Tom said excited. 

"So you know how all my texts are pretty short to you? That's because I was usually in the line of fire." Rob said smiling widely. 

"YOU'RE A SOLDIER!" Tom yelled excitedly. 

"Yeah can you believe it? I'm pretty valuable to the army I've carried out over a hundred successful missions and I'm actually in the middle of transporting some valuable information that should destroy those red coat knock offs." Rob said and looked over at Tord who looked pretty pale. 

"You my friends get the chance to fight with us! Tom you're even more special than you realize and Tord you can fight to get your country back from those Red bastards." Rob said. Tom nodded his head the turned to Tord who looked completely white as if he saw a ghost. 

"Oh that'd be great...I never thought I'd get spot see my country free again." Tord said. Tom could sense a bit of anger in his tone Tom assumed it was directed at the Red Army. 

"These files hold the secrets to the human genetic code allowing us to do things like you see in movies." Rob added. Tom was excited. Him special in what way? Tord could get his country back? This sounded like the deal for him. 

"I'll let you two think about it in the meantime you two stick together I'm going to talk to Matt and Edd." Rob said and walked away. Tord began to walk off. 

"Where are you going?" Tom asked. 

"Oh to talk to Paul and Patryk why?" Tord said giving him a half assed fake smile. 

"I haven't met them yet mind introducing me to them?" Tom asked. 

"Uh sure follow me." Tord said and waved for Tom to follow. He walked outback and spotted the two men. One was tall and skinny with longish hair and an air of formality about him but like he was trying to hide the fact that he loved to mess around. The second man was shorter and stocky he had enormous eyebrows and had a long scar over his right eye. They treated Tord and spotted Tom who walked up to them. 

"Well Paul and Patryk this is Tom. Tom this is Paul and Patryk." Tord said motioning to them. 

"Very nice to meet you I quite like your son." Tom said shaking their hands and expecting them to say something. 

"Oh do they not speak english?" Tom asked. 

"Paul does but Patryk can talk in english." Tord explained. 

"Well nice to meet you finally." Tom said. 

"Nice to meet you too. Tord talks an awful lot about you." Paul said smiling. 

"Hey Tord can you come fix my tablet? It's not working!" Edd called from the house. Tord held up his finger and ran inside. Tom got an evil idea. 

"Sooooo...do you think I can Here about Tord's child days?" Tom asked. Paul looked at Patryk and Patryk at Paul. 

"Well tell you!" Paul said smiling. 

"Full hand." Patryk said laughing. 

"He really was! I couldn't take my eye off of him for a second. He was also very smart to. If he wanted to be held by Patryk he'd lightly bite my arm and if I didn't switch he'd bite me harder. He'd cry when he wanted food he'd start bouncing when he wanted to play. Oh whoever left him at our doorstep gave us quite the blessing." Paul said. 

"Kid computer with gun." Patryk said. Tom coaked his head in confusion. 

"Tord when he was six or seven got a hold of a gun and shot our computer three times." Paul said and laughed. 

"Oh anything else?" Tom asked. 

"Well he accidentally shot me right through the knee some how. I almost bled out too." Paul said causing him and Patryk to fall into a course of laughter. Tom laughed uncomfortably. 

"Oh dress! Dress!" Patryk said wiping tears from his eyes. 

"Oh yeah! There was one time he built a bomb. It was small and shouldn't have made such a huge explosion but it did. We told him he wasn't old enough to build bombs and that it wouldn't work. He sure showed us though and blew up Patryk's room." Paul said laughing. 

"Well he does sound like he was a handful I kind of feel bad." Tom said laughing. 

"Don't be it was a fun experience I'm glad he didn't have to grow up the way we did." Paul said turning a little more serious. 

"Where did you grow up?" Tom asked. Normally he wouldn't ask this kind of question but he wanted to learn more about Norway and maybe more about Tord in the meantime. 

"Well we came from a small town in Norway it's....not there anymore." Paul said both him and Patryk's faces lost all their merry touch. 

"What happened?" Tom asked. Paul and Patryk hugged each other. "Weird if their not gay..." Tom thought. 

"Well um...the Red Army destroyed the village we lived in during a battle. It was a complete accident but well you know how it is. No one survived other than me Patryk and one guy by the name of Zack." Paul said. 

"What exactly happened?" Tom asked. He was curious he really wanted to figure out what happened but at the same time he knew he shouldn't be prying so much. 

"Well I still remember it like it was only a day ago. I was sitting in the kitchen with my little sister Rosie who was three and I was nine playing with a toy soldier. Suddenly the ground began to shake and I heard a loud explosion. My dad looked out the window and told me to run. I got up afraid and I just got out the door I looked back at my mother,father,and Rosie to see the house crash around them killing them all. Terrified I took off running to the safest place I could think of. Buildings crumbled around me and I saw dead bodies everywhere. I dove into an alley and hid next to some cans and cried until I realized the gunfire was getting closer. I got up from my spot and saw a little boy carrying a stuffed rabbit crying for his mom. I was about to turn and run when I just couldn't bring myself to do it I turned to him and called out "Kom hit, jeg hjelper deg med å finne din mor!"(Come here I'll help you find your mother!) but he didn't seem to hear me before we knew it the building next him began to crumble and the rubble fell after him. Luckily I tackled the young boy and saved him from being crushed under rubble. I shielded his body till the gunfire and explosions stopped. After they were over I asked. "Er du ok? Er du såret?" (Are you okay? Are you hurt?) I asked him. "Nei jeg har mistet mamma min!" (No I've lost my mommy) he answered. "Ok, hva med deg, kom med meg, og jeg kan hjelpe deg med å finne deg mor? Mine foreldre er ... borte. Si hva heter du? Jeg er Paul."(Okay how about you come with me and I can help find your mom? My parents are...gone. Say what's your name? I'm Paul.) I said trying to calm him down. "ok ... Jeg er Patryk hyggelig å møte deg Paul. Hva foregår her? Hvorfor blir landsbyen skadet?"(okay...I'm Patryk nice to meet you Paul. what's going on here? Why is the village being hurt?) he asked me. I shrugged how was I supposed to know about what was going on. For three days we wandered around helping each other survive the horrible conditions. He promised each other to stick like glue until the war was over at least. On the fourth day we were found by soldiers and taken in to be...trained. The fifth day was when they found Zack and Patryk's brother. Zack was covered in blood and looked wild. The soldiers said that he had eaten his parents to survive though they didn't know if he killed them or if they were already dead. But that's the story of our little village and how we met." Paul said. "Wow...what was the name of your village?" Tom asked. "Åge sjeleliv or Age sol life in english. It means age with the sun or live life in the sun. Tord's middle name is actually Åke as a memento to our village." Paul said. 

"That's beautiful how old were you guys when you adopted Tord? I mean you seem pretty young to be parents." Tom asked. 

"Well that's a long story but I was sixteen and Patryk was fourteen." Paul said his merry spirit returned. 

"Who why so young?" Tom asked. But he turned back round to find Tord glaring at him. 

"Glad to see that if I leave you guys alone for a second that you'll share everything." Tord said angrily. 

"Oh come on they just told me what a cute kid you were." Tom said. 

"That's even worse." Tord growled and pulled a cigarette out of his pocket. 

"Your dad is up by the way and wants to see you." Tord said. Tom's heart skipped a beat. 

"What for?" Tom asked himself but nodded at Tord and walked away. He went into the living room to find that his dad was awake and sitting on the couch next to Rob. Tom sat down next to him. 

"Yeah I heard you wanted to see me." Tom said. 

"Yes I just wanted to apologize again for what I did today and in the past your norwegian friend was very clear on how bad I hurt you. I don't want you to fear me anymore okay? I promise not to drink around you or other people again." Mr BridgeBell said. 

"That's great dad." Tom said and gave him a small smile. 

"Also I heard your brother offered you a position in the military. I think you should join I honestly think you should. You and your friend there. He has that thing about him that only a leader has and he seem ps hardworking and I know for a fact that he can punch. You are soldier material I know you are so please at least think it over." Mr BridgeBell said. 

"Okay dad." Tom said. 

"I can't believe that's he's actually trying to change maybe one day it will all be better." Tom smiled to himself. 

"Dinner!" Matt called. Tom smiled and walked into the kitchen.

Edds. POV (Don't worry EddMatt will come):  
                       "Matt that was your best meal yet!" Jean said kissing him. Edd nodded his agreement. Matt had also remade his amazing cola cake he made for Edd and somehow made it even better that last time. 

"So what do we do now?" Edd asked. 

"Well we didn't finish opening presents since well....." Tord said sending daggers in Mr BridgeBells direction. 

"Yeah we should finish opening gifts." Matt said. They walked out into the living room and began handing out gifts. They all sat around the tree. Even Tom who looked like he was just barely tolerant of this tradition. 

"Paul and Patryk it seems Tord got you something each." Edd said picking up the first gifts and handing them to the two men. They both opened their gifts to reveal two little pins. 

"Merry Christmas !" Tord said smiling. 

"What are they?" Paul asked looking up. 

"De er veldig hyggelige, ikke få oss feil det er bare vi kan ikke fortelle hva de er."(they are very nice don't get us wrong it's just we can't tell what they are.) Patryk said. 

"Siden jeg skal bli den neste Røde Leader, har jeg funnet et symbol som representerer min kommandotid, men jeg vet at du ikke bare vil like det så fortsett å se." (since I'm going to be the next Red Leader I've found a symbol that represents my era of command but I know you wouldn't like only that so keep looking.) Tord said. Edd watched as they reached back into the box and both pulled out a gun each. 

"Like it?" Tord asked. They both hugged him tight. 

"It's the best." Paul said. 

"Vi elsker det og vi elsker deg."(We love it and we love you) Patryk said. Tord laughed. 

"There's one more thing though. You guys always said you wanted it." Tord said. Edd watched as they pulled out the last of the tissue paper to pull out a large collage full of pictures of Tord as he aged. Edd looked at the picture to see the a light brunette boy with a red nose and scratches on his legs and face all the time. Tord as a baby was the most adorable thing there Edd decided. He was so tiny and was in the arms of a very young Paul. His hair was very dark compared to the rest of him and it collected at two very small but distinct horns on his head his eyes were very misty blue and didn't change much. Matt awed at the pictures with Jean as Tord's parents hugged him harder. 

"Wow Tord you were so small." Edd said. 

"Yeah you look like a bean." Tom snickered. 

"Oh come on! Everyone is small when their a baby." Tord snapped. 

"Right...well anyway who's next?" Tom asked. 

"Edd reached down and held up a crudely put together bag from Tom to Tord. 

"Tord this is from Tom." Edd said handing it to him. Tord opened it and pulled out a thick blanket and a couple of manga books. 

"You actually tried this Christmas?" Edd asked. 

"Yeah whatever." Tom said. 

"Thank you so much Tom!" Tord said. 

"Oh before anyone else gets their gifts I got something for Jean." Matt said standing up and pulling her off the couch. 

"Um Matt what's going on?" Jean asked her face turning crimson red. 

"Well I've been think about it for a while and well I've finally made up my mind." Matt said also turning red. 

"No way..." Tom breathed. 

"There's something I've never told anyone in this way but Jean I see a bright future with you...one I won't be able to have with most." Matt said. Tears started welling up in Jean's tiny eyes. Matt pulled out of his pocket a very expensive looking ring before getting on one knee. "Jean will you make me happier than I've ever been in my life and marry me?" Matt asked. For a second nobody said anything the Jean stopped moving. 

"Of course!" Jean squealed and kissed him over and over again. Everyone clapped and cheered. 

"Congratulations how come you never told us?" Tom asked. 

"Well I did tell someone." Matt said looking over at Edd. 

"Well then shall we get moving?" Tord asked and picked up a small gift and handed it to Edd. 

"Oh okay I'm assuming it's to Tom." Edd said and handed him the box. 

"Wait!" Tord said and picked up two other boxes. 

"Okay open them at the same time." Tord said smiling. They did and inside was a key. 

"What's this for?" Edd asked. 

"Take a look." Tord said smiling waving them outside. Outside we're three cars a purple truck, a blue car, and a completely new green car. 

"Tord you didn't..." Edd breathed. 

"Yeah I did built yours myself and tinkered the other ones." Tord said. Edd looked back at him, he was smiling smugly. 

"Oh my god thank you Tord!" Matt yelled and flung himself into Tord's arms hugging him. 

"Why?" Tom asked smiling. 

"Well I had the time on my hands and Christmas was approaching and so I did this." Tord said. 

"This is the best thing since ever! What about a car for you?" Tom asked. 

"Oh I don't leave much so I didn't get or build one." Tord shrugged and walked back inside. They went back inside and kept opening gifts. 

"This one is from Tom to Matt." Edd said handing it over. Matt opened it to find a choker with a little mirror on it as well as a small bag of peppermints. 

"Thanks Tom!" Matt said happily. 

"This ones to me from Tom." Edd said pulling the box open. In the bottom lay a six pack of cola,a card, a fiberglass cleaning cloth, and a picture of all of them in it. 

"Sorry you were a little hard to shop for." Tom said leaning back and crossing his arms. 

"It's perfect!" Edd said smiling. He loved it he loved this. He picked up a couple from Matt and handed them out. He got Tom a stuffed bear as well as everyone else. 

"Made from the best quality fabric I must say." Matt smiled proudly. Edd shook his head. He for Christmas drew a giant poster of each of his friends. 

"Merry Christmas everyone." Edd said happily. 

"To the day that we spend with family!" Tord said happily. 

"Say do you have any uncles Tord?" Tom asked. 

"Oh yeah one but I haven't seen him since I was ten." Tord said. 

"What was his name?" Tom asked. 

"Pay..." Patryk answered for him. 

"Yeah he was on of my favorite people. Then he was moved." Tord said. 

"Who was Pay?" Edd asked. 

"Well he was Patryks twin brother." Paul said. 

"Speaking of which where is Pay? I've looked all over the charts and I couldn't find which base he was at." Tord said. 

"Um Well he was actually supposed to show up this Christmas but like always he's busy." Paul said. 

"My first order bring him to our base." Tord said. 

"First order? Tord what are you talking about?" Edd asked. 

"Oh it's um...role play? Just like when I was little." Tord said laughing and elbowed Paul and Patryk to do the same thing. 

"Since when did you have an uncle?" Tom asked. 

"Yeah all you ever do is talk about how great Norway is and these two I've never heard of Pay before." Matt said. 

"I've just been separated from him for a long time so I don't remember a whole lot I just remember emotions and important things. Most of my childhood is blurred like that." Tord said shrugging. 

"Hm must have been nice to have one. So you guys want to watch a Christmas movie?" Edd asked them. 

"Actually I need to go officer duties you know. See you guys later." Leo said. 

"Yeah we should get going too." Jean said pulling Evi away from Tom's side. 

"I want to stay." Evi whined jokingly. 

"It's alright hon. Oh by the way guys me and Evi are going to start dating." Tom said. Matt and Jean both fist pumped. 

"That was your plan all along wasn't it?" Tom asked them smiling. 

"Yea So we need to go see you at work next Sunday Matt!" Jean said and left. 

"Well I should get going now then." Mr BridgeBell said getting up and stretching. 

"You're not going to stay a few days?" Tom asked. 

"No your norwegian friends there is boring holes into the back of my head plus you guys are getting a snow storm tonight. I love you both good bye." Mr BridgeBell said and walked out the door. 

"Dang...Well is anyone else leaving?" Edd asked looking at the people in front of them. 

"No I don't think so. By the way Paul and Patryk's plane has been stalled for a few days so they have to stay here." Tord said. 

"Well that's okay it will be crowded for a few days then." Edd said and sat down next to Matt. 

"Yeah as long as we don't get anymore people I think we'll be fine." Tom said leaning on his fist. The door rang. Edd got up and rolled his eyes. 

"Of course we get more visitors anyway." Edd said getting up and opening the door. In the doorway was a stranger holding tight to their coat as the wind whipped about them. 

"Um may I help you?" Edd asked. 

"Er Tord, Paul og Patryk her?" A familiar voice came. 

"Um english?" Edd asked the cold was getting worse. 

"Are Tord, Paul, and Patryk here?" The stranger asked. Edd picked it out to be a male who was norwegian as well. 

"Yeah who are you?" Edd asked. 

"I'm Zapłacić but you can just call me Pay." The stranger said. 

"Know I mean what's your relationship with my friend and his guardians?" Edd asked. 

"Oh I'm Patryks Tvilling or Twin in english." Pay said removing his hood to reveal his face. He looked exactly like Patryk except for he had a longer hair and ponytail atop his head and he looked a lot skinnier. 

"Well come in I believe they were excited to see you this holiday." Edd said stepping aside. He turned his head to look a Tord. 

"Pay!" Tord,Paul,and Patryk yelled. 

"Hei min familie!"(Hello my family) Pay yelled. 

"It's been too long!"Tord yelled getting off the couch and hugging him. 

"Pay! Hvordan har du hatt det? det har vært to år!" (Pay! How've you been? it's been two years!)Patryk said happily. 

"Well little bro I was moved baser or bases and I've been really busy." Pay said. 

"You. Busy?" Paul asked. 

"Oh come on Øyenbryns you're a bigger slappfisk than I ever was." Pay said. 

"Well can't argue with that crop top." Paul said smiling. 

"Hey come on they're comfortable." Pay said. 

"How's your aim these days Pay?" Tord asked. 

"Oh to the point where I can shoot a penny from two miles away." Pay said. 

"Morsom!" Tord said laughing. 

"No I've gotten better seriously!" Pay said pretending to be insulted. 

"Tord mind introducing us?" Edd asked. He wasn't sure about this new stranger. 

"Oh yes Pay this is Edd, Matt, and Tom. Guys this is my favorite uncle Zapłacić or Pay as he likes to be called." Tord said happily. 

"Nice to meet you." Tom said. 

"Holly crap your øyne!" Pay said. Tom frowned. 

"No no not like that I get it all the time too! But I have a øyne just like that." Pay said pulling a contact out of his left eye revealing a completely dark brown eye. 

"Oh wow! Only one." Tom asked. 

"Yeah people thought it was a defect but nope it just happened that way." Pay said putting the contact back. 

"Well you haven't formally met me I'm Edward Donagh Ernst Gold." Edd said shaking Pay's hand. 

"Well aren't you the seriøs type aren't you? Don't worry I won't fool around to much." Pay said. 

"Say Tom you seem like the type of man who likes to drink." Pay added. 

"Only the finest Smirnoff." Tom said smiling. 

"My boy. Say Matt what's the deal with you?" Pay asked. 

"Oh me? I'm different is all the name is Matthew Harrison HarTress but I go by Matt." Matt said and pulled out a mirror. 

"A man who looks after himself I like it." Pay said. 

"Well as fun as this is why don't we watch a movie or something then we can go to bed." Edd said. 

"Yeah sure I'm down." Paul said Patryk nodded his head in agreement. 

"A movie? Sure I'd love that." Rob said. Tom grunted. 

"I'm with Paul and Patryk." Pay said. 

"I'm with them as well." Tord said sitting down. 

"Oooooh a Christmas movie!" Matt said happily. 

"Then we're all in agreement let's go for a Christmas story because that's all we got." Edd said sitting down next to Matt and turning on the Tv. They began watching the movie and snuggled close to their families. Edd noticed that Tord left for a bit but didn't pay it much attention to it. The norwegians seemed really close to each other seeing as how close they sat to one another. Edd looked at Matt who's innocent eyes were full of wonder as he watched the movie the reflection of snowflakes from the TV in his eyes. Edd smiled 

"What a child..." Edd happily thought and continued to watch the movie. One big happy family. (He crushing!)

Tord.POV *flash back*  
                   Tord stood next to Rob shaking in his boots on the inside but kept his composure on the outside. He had to kill his best friends brother and he was recommended to kill Tom as well. 

"Isn't Christmas the best holiday?" Rob asked him smiling. 

"No I actually like Easter the best." Tord answered hearing some whimpers. 

"Oh well my mistake. Say did you get your friends anything?" Rob asked. 

"Oh yes I did the best gift- wait listen." Tord said. 

"You hear that too?" Rob asked him. 

"Yeah it's coming from the kitchen." Tord said looking around the room to see if anyone was missing. Instantly two people weren't registered. Tom's dad and Tom. Instantly Tord and Rob ran for the kitchen. Tord ran in on Tom's dad beating Tom senseless. 

This instantly pissed Tord off to the point of extreme aggression. No one hurt his friends. "HEY GET OFF HIM!l Tord yelled and landed a punch right across the jaw knocking him back into the counter about two yards away. Tord stood right in front of Tom while he shook uncontrollably on the floor. "STAY DOWN!" Tord yelled. But Mr BridgeBell didn't listen he stood up to his full height and ran at Tord catching him in the cheek and knocking him to the ground. 

"Dad!" Rob yelled. Tord jumped up again. He grabbed Mr BridgeBell's arm and slung him into their kitchen counter. 

"STAY DOWN YOU DRUNK FUCK!" Tord yelled. "Wow I have a lot of pent up anger. Psh screw it he hurt Tom!" Tord thought to himself. The man again got up and tackled Tord but Tord turned the tables and rolled over on top of him and punched him in the face. "THIS IS FOR HIS CHILDHOOD!" Tord yelled and punched again. "THIS IS FOR BREAKING YOUR PROMISES!" Tord yelled and once again landed a punch. "THIS IS FOR THE BEATING JUST NOW!" Tord yelled then lifted both of his hands above his head clenched together like a wrecking ball. "Og dette er for mine egne syke følelser!"(AND THIS IS FOR MY OWN SICK FEELINGS) Tord yelled but someone grabbed a hold of his arms. 

"Paul! Help!" Patryk yelled. Paul came barreling into the room and they pulled Tord off of Mr BridgeBell as the old feeling consumed him. 

"La meg være med ham! Jeg vil rive ham lem fra lemmer!" (Let me at him! I will tear him limb from limb!) Tord yelled yanking himself his feeling deprived of all feelings except rage and hate. He felt someone grab his face and hold him in front of their face. 

"Tord! Tord! ro ned! Se på meg! Du er ok, bare rolig ... " (Tord! Tord! calm down! Look at me! You're okay just calm ... ") Patryk said looking down on him. 

"Tord ... Du har det bra. Du er ok." (Tord ... You're okay. You're okay.) Patryk said. Tord looked opened mouthed for a second then nodded his head. He looked around and spotted Tom still passed out on the floor. Evi came running into the kitchen as well. 

"Tom! Tom are you okay?" Evi asked putting her arms around Tom. 

"Tom wake up!" Tord yelled. It took a bit but finally Tom became responsive. 

"Your dad is in the living room." Tord said and picked himself up and walked outside to smoke. He plopped himself down on the snow that started to fall in huge drifts. 

"Tord what are you doing you're going to get sick without a coat." Paul said coming out of the house. 

"Let me get sick then." Tord said. 

"I don't think you want that." Paul said pulling out a cigarette. 

"Why? I just beat the shot out of my best friends dad and almost killed." Tord said blowing smoke into the sky. 

"Yeah I've been meaning to talk to you about moments like this." Paul said. 

"Yeah sure...go ahead." Tord said. 

"When you... drepe ... you have this look in your eye." Paul started. 

"Look? What look?" Tord asked. 

"Like you enjoy it and I'm a little worried about that." Paul said. 

"Well don't worry about it...every single one of these faces is plastered into my brain." Tord said tapping his head and tossing his cigarette into the snow and getting up to go into the house. He opened the door to find Tom talking to his dad. Tord glared at Mr BridgeBell when Edd suggested opening gifts. The rest of Christmas was pretty void of anything interesting until the door rang. Tord curiously watched the door as Edd talked to someone. The person stepped inside and turned out to be Pay. 

They had a small reunion and they began to watch a movie together. But during that whole time one thing was at the back of Tord's mind. He was sent to assassinate Rob his best friends brother and newest friend. He had already informed Paul and Patryk of what was going on and told them to be alert but not to act on anyone's command but his own. He assumed they'd inform Pay but for now Tord had to find out for sure. And if his experience with Tammy Freedom taught him anything he had to play this smart and very smart. 

"I have to go to the bathroom." Tord said getting up from the couch and walking to the bathroom which was right next to Tom's room. Tord walked into Tom's room and looked around. He quickly and quietly closed the door. He walked to Robs luggage and began to poke through it. He found a suspicious case and was going to open it when he thought better of it and put his ear up close to it listening to the inner workings of it. Just like he expected the second he opened the case which contained the files was made with a compartment filled with gas that would knock him out the second he opened it. Tord put the case down and walked into the closet. 

There was a shelf with a key on it and he picked up and opened the case. Inside was a file with a whole bunch of data and research. 

"Hey Tord! You okay in there?" Rob yelled. 

"Yeah you're missing the beste part!" Pay yelled. 

"O-one sec!" Tord yelled shoving the closed trunk under the bed once again and tossing the key on the shelf. He spotted a document on Tom's desk for Rob. He picked it up and it read. 

"Do not attack unless provoked or evidence is secured. If you go against this protocol you will be fired." Tord smiled. He had just figured out Rob's weakness though he hated to use it against a friend this was war and a war he had to win or he'd die. Tord left Tom's bedroom and went back to the couch. 

"Did you fall in?" Tom asked. 

"No just finishing business." Tord said and continued to watch the movie and turning to Rob. 

"So how much longer till you leave." Tord asked. 

"Tomorrow and then I leave late the next day." Rob said. 

"Why?" Rob asked. 

"Just asking." Tord said and he continued to watch the movie.


	26. Matt. A day at the festival!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Tord StarSun❤️

      "Come on guys! We need to go now!" Matt yelled bouncing happily. 

"I had no idea there was a Norwegian festival in town this week." Tord said. 

"Yeah what should we expect?" Tom asked. 

"Lots and lots of alkohol and dans." Pay said sliding down the stairs rail. 

"Zapłacić få av rekkverket! Du er et slikt barn." (Pay get off the railing. You're such a child.) Patryk yelled. 

"Haha come on Patryk stop being such a mor, mother." Pay said jumping off the railing and laughing. 

"You two are so much alike yet so different ." Paul said laughing. 

"Er ikke!"(am not) they both yelled. 

"Come on let's get going I can't wait to dance and sing the songs that we used to back in the day." Tord said grabbing Paul's hand and spinning him. 

"My my you still remember all the step don't you?" Paul asked.

"You taught me well." Tord said. 

"So you can dance?" Matt asked cheerfully. 

"Well yes but only traditional norwegian stuff." Tord said. 

"The thing is you can still dance." Tom said laughing. 

"Oh shut up! It's a fun thing to do here I'll show you." Tord said pulling Matt towards him.

"Oh um." Matt said.

"Now I'm going to start out slow but it's supposed to be really fast okay? We'll speed it up later." Tord said. 

"Uh okay." Matt said. About ten minutes later Matt was on the floor panting and exhausted. 

"Come on you didn't even get to the fast part." Tord said. 

"It's...too...much..." Matt wheezed. 

"Hey guys were oh..." Edd said coming into the living room and seeing Matt on the ground. 

"Help me...Edd.....he's killing me..." Matt panted grabbing Edds pant leg. 

"Okay? Just get up, we're leaving and using my car so hopefully Tord built it right." Edd said twirling his key around his finger. 

"Okay first off what's that supposed to mean? And two of course I built it right!" Tord said. 

I'm just kidding.Everyone got their family members with them?" Edd asked. 

"Yeah." Matt said happily poking the mirror choker Tom got him. 

"Hey you're actually wearing it." Tom said. 

"Yeah of course I am why wouldn't I?" Matt asked. 

"I don't know cuz it looks gay?" Tom asked. 

"Well I can wear this and still be straight." Matt said thinking back to his proposal. (Yeah that ain't lasting (:<))

"So when and how are you even going to marry Jean?" Tom asked. 

"Well I'm going to use the wedding fund my parents had for me." Matt said. 

"So that means...you're moving out?" Edd asked. 

"Oh no no no! Jean and I have to live in separate houses for a while. She has...business to attend to." Matt said. 

"Still you're going to move out eventually right?" Edd asked. Matt looked in his eyes to see that Edd was a little reluctant to let Matt go and move out. 

"Don't worry Edd I promise we'll have at least a few more years together and I'll visit everyday after I do move out." Matt said. He saw a little of the sadness leave Edd and Matt left it at that. 

"We're not going to have to dance will we?" Matt asked Tord nervously. 

"Well it's the best part but no you don't have to. I also want to hang out with Rob alone today is that okay with you guys?" Tord asked wrapping his arm around Rob's shoulders. 

"Odd." Toby said. 

"What do you think is going on?" Matt asked him. 

"I don't know but...stay away from Tord for a few days he might be dangerous..." Toby said. His friend dangerous? Why was Toby treating him like an animal. Matt shrugged he was going to take Toby's advice for today. 

"Well is everyone ready?" Edd asked. 

"Yeah let's go." Matt said. 

"So it seems like Pay,Patryk,and Paul are going to go off together. Rob and Tord are going of together and Tom and Matt will be with me." Edd said. 

"Yeah I'm fine with that." Rob said patting Tord on the head. 

"Come on don't do that." Tord growled. They all got into the car and drove down to the plaza. There were people everywhere tightly packed. 

"Oh god...I can't do this." Tord said turning white. Matt turned around from the passenger seat and looking back at Tord whose face was white. 

"What? You were so excited to do this!" Pay said. 

"Look at how packed everyone is." Tord said nervously. 

"Should we just go back home?" Paul asked. 

"Jeg mener at hvis du ikke tror du klarer det, bør vi gå tilbake."(I mean if you don't think you can handle it we should go back.) Patryk said. 

"No. No I can do this I just can't get to close to other people." Tord said grabbing Rob's sleeve. 

"You got me covered right buddy?" Tord asked. 

" Yeah of course...though you were fine back at the house." Rob said. 

"Does it look like I'm fine now!" Tord yelled. 

"Okay dude I'll stick with you." Rob said. Matt felt Tom's displeasure at this float up front. 

"Guess he's just a little jealous." Matt thought to himself shrugging his shoulders and facing the front. They stepped out of the car Rob holding Tord up as they walked. 

"Hey can't I go with you today Tord? You don't seem like you can go with just you two." Tom said. 

"No...I'll be fine." Tord said holding his head.

"Well okay then I guess I'll catch up later." Tom said in a huffy tone. 

"Come on Tom it's not like you don't hang out with Tord all the time he lives with us. Let's just have some quality Edd,Matt,and Tom time. Okay?" Matt asked smiling hopefully. Matt could sense that Tord wasn't  even sick either so why was he acting as if he was? Matt ignored it two there was plenty of things to do right now without the added worry. 

"Come on guys we'll meet up again in two hours for lunch Kay until then enjoy the festivities!" Edd said taking charge. 

"Godt bra!" Pay,Paul,and Patryk called walking off in the opposite direction as Rob and Tord. 

"Yes, Godt bra." Tord called back sickly as the crowd consumed them. Matt smiled and walked off with Edd and Tom. 

"So what should we do first." Matt asked them. 

"Well I read in the flyer that there's a small carnival like place we could go there first." Edd said. 

"What is so great about this festival anyways." Tom asked kicking a spot of grass. 

"Tom they're trying to preserve Norwegian culture since the Red Army has come in and destroyed a lot of it." Edd said. 

"Oh...okay then." Tom said. Matt looked him in the eyes to see that he was quite upset at Tord and Rob for taking off without him. 

"Hey at least your best friend and brother are getting along well instead of fighting." Matt said. 

"Matt stop looking into my eyes and reading my thoughts...though you've got a point." Tom said giving a small smile. 

"So be happy about it! Plus you get to hang out with us today that isn't so bad is it?" Matt asked. He and Edd smiled hopefully at Tom. 

"Oh okay fine." Tom sighed and followed them to a tent they assumed had the games in it. 

"A CLAW MACHINE!" Matt squealed seeing it and ran over to it and slamming a quarter from his pocket in it. 

"What should I get?" Matt asked. 

"How about that dumb bear there with a line for eyes." Tom suggested. 

"Oh go for the cat right there!" Edd said staring hopefully at it. 

"Sorry Edd but that's an impossible catch but Tom I might be able to get that bear for you." Matt said positioning the claw over the Bear very carefully and then pressed the button. They watched with anticipation as the claw grabbed the bear and pulled it up jerking along the way and depositing it into the prize area. Matt pulled it out of the prize area and holds it up triumphantly. 

"No way!" Edd said smiling. 

"Had plenty of practice when I was on the streets...alone." Matt said his smile faltering a little bit. 

"Well at least you're with us now." Edd said happily. 

"Say... You said you were on the streets mind telling me a story or two about it?" Tom asked. 

"Well...I...guess. You'll have to eventually find out right?" Matt said. 

"Well I guess I'll tell you my background if you tell me yours." Tom said. 

"Well here it goes..." Matt said laughing nervously.

Matt first person POV  
I had just left my parents mansion behind with three items a silver mirror, the clothes on my back, and a couple dollars that I'd earned from working with the cook. The cook was kind of like a grandmother to me but she only took care of me because she got some added benefits though she really seemed to like me. Anyway I walked off our property and decided to head to the city I was fourteen now I could get a job if I needed. I walked for three days sleeping under cardboard boxes. Most uncomfortable when you were as tall as I was but I persevered. When I made it to the city I walked around for a bit trying to spot a place where I could get myself a job and a place to stay. 

I found a couple of kitchens and I interviewed with them but nobody wanted me as a cook thinking I was a talentless child so then my first year on my own I spent begging on the sides of the streets have a couple of run ins with some pedofiles but I always got away unharmed. Then I became fifteen and very spiteful against humanity. I glared at everyone who made eye contact with me and acted as if I scorned everyone's existence. I was soon found by a local newspaper place they hired me to deliver papers on three separate routes which I spent all day doing. Soon though the city found me out and put me in school where I saw Edd for the first time. 

I didn't think much of him at first but he would somehow catch my eye every time I walked through a hallway. One day in the hall I was being bullied by some kids about being poor and alone and Edd came up and told them to go or he'd beat them. They left me alone after that and I thanked Edd for his help he told me it was no problem that people who treated others like that were just upset over their own lives. I asked him why anyone would be jealous of a street rat but he had already walked away. 

He restored a little bit of my faith in humanity that day but it quickly died when one of them shoved me down the front steps of the building bruising my face beyond belief the one contact I had to Toby. Then when I turned sixteen and was hired at restaurants. I was always the buss boy they never let me cook and would always fire me for someone else within a month anyway. One day after getting fired it was raining hard and they literally tossed me out of the shop. "NO ONE WOULD WANT TO WORK AT THIS PATHETIC JOB ANYWAY!" I yelled at the door tearing my apron off and tossing it at the ground. I pulled the small silver mirror from my pocket and asked Toby for help as I cried. He told me to find shelter from the rain. 

I ran to the nearest doorway I saw not seeing the person in front of me and I crashed into them and tumbledinto the mud. I realized I had lost my mirror and well without that who do I have? I was covered in mud cursing under my breath trying to find it finally I found it and hugged it close to my chest. "Oh I'm so sorry I didn't see you there." A familiar voice said. 

"Yeah well nobody does..." I said. 

"Say let me help you up and you can head on to your home." The voice said again. 

"I haven't a home to go to...just leave me." I told him. There was silence and I assumed the guy left and I broke down there in the rain clutching my mirror. 

"Hey...come on don't cry. Why don't you you come back home with me?" The voice asked as the guy patted my back. He had stayed? Nobody ever stayed for me. I turn around to see Edd standing there holding his umbrella over us. 

"Say you're the guy who-" "Who saved you from a beating? Yeah you're welcome. Those guys kind of fear me. Mostly because of my mother but still I keep them in line." Edd said holding his hand out to me. 

"But you don't want me around I'm a stupid dumb clueless mess up." I told him. 

"Oh come on now that's just silly! You're not stupid you're different is all." He said still holding his hand out to me which I skeptically but gladly accepted. 

"So why are you still crying?" Edd asked me. We arrived back at his house and while I stood sheepishly on the porch he explained to his mother everything I had been through as she gladly took me into her home as if I was a long lost son of hers. They cleaned me up and let me use some of Edds old clothes and fed me. 

"I suppose you want me gone tomorrow? Don't worry I'll figure out some way to pay you back." I told them. "Oh no no! Stay as long as you need! As for paying us back as long as you treat this place alright I'll call that payment enough." Edd's mother said kissing Edd's cheek. 

"Why are you being so nice?" I asked her. 

"You need a place to stay I'm giving you one." Mrs Gold said. 

"Also I'll be your friend if you want that is." Edd told me. I smiled at him. 

"That'd be great." I said and spent the rest of the evening joking,laughing, and telling them my story. 

"I am so sorry for you." Mrs Gold told me and she hugged me. It surprised me so much. It was so full of love and care that I just melted into a sobbing mass. I remember it even now. Her warm arms around me while I clung to the back of her shirt not wanting to let go. It had been so long since I had hugged anyone like that and had thought my emotions were dead, but no. Edd joined in with us and it was the nicest feeling ever. 

I decided from that day forward I would be as nice as I could to everyone no matter what. Those two years I spent with Edd and his mother where the best I ever had in my life. They helped me with my "mental" issues and abandonment problems and I in   
return gave them my love, trust, and effort. But it soon came to an end... One day Edd and me were taken from school to meet Mrs Gold in the hospital. Apparently she had been working herself too hard to keep up with both of us and now she was shutting down. Oh you should have seen me that day. 

I was a mess and couldn't function at all. "If I had never arrived or came you would be okay." I sobbed. 

"No no no! Honey I may not have given life to you but I love you and Edd with all my heart even if you came to me off the streets I still love you and don't blame you one bit." Mrs Gold told me. I still couldn't help thinking this was somewhat my fault and I still do. Three days later she died and they held her funeral. 

For a month neither one of us talked to anybody, not even each other. It was...horrible. For half a year we both struggled with finances and keeping ourselves alive. Then the sun shone upon us again. We were going to be accepted into one of the best high schools in the state and we would be receiving two new people to live with us. Thought we never did receive our second roommate we got you three months later and life became fun again.  
END OF MATT'S FIRST POV  
       "But yeah that's my story. I once was full of nothing but spite." Matt said scratching the back of his head.

"I had no idea I always thought you were a carefree idiot." Tom said kicking some more dirt. Matt tossed him the stuffed bear and smiled

 

"Well now you know the truth." Matt said walking away to another claw machine because there was no more obvious catches in the last one. 

 

"What are you going for now?" Tom asked seemingly sorry for asking about Matt's past.

 

"That cymbal playing monkey I can never get them for some reason." Matt said and positioned the claw over the toy. The claw slowly made its way to the toy while Matt held his breath in anticipation. The claw gripped the monkey and picked it up.

 

Oh!" They all said happily jumping up and down. The claw moved over to the prize bay and...dropped the monkey right before the prize bay.

"Well crap. I'm sorry Matt." Tom said.

 

"Naw it's fine we're having fun that's all that matters to me." Matt said walking away and pulling off the tiny mirror to look at himself and smiled. "Looking good." Matt told the mirror before walking off again.  
       
POV CHANGE EDD.  
         Edd had been walking around for about two hours and they were heading back to the entrance and they began waiting for the others to show up. To Edd the festival had been really fun so far and Tom seemed particularly interested in learning old military tactics they used in Norway. 

"What? I'm going to go with Rob when and if I get accepted for the military. Edd had actually found himself indulging in a little of the history behind Norway. Matt had actually convinced them to spend an hour in the circus area while they played games and watched the small parade they had. Tom spent the entire time thinking about something else. Edd was a little worried but not too much so, instead he began to scan the crowd for for his friend and friend's brother. 

Pay,Paul,and Patryk were the first to emerge from the crowd waving at them. "Hey guys are you enjoying the festival so far?" Edd asked them while still looking for Tord and Rob. Tom seemed to be doing the same thing. 

"It's great! Very hyggelig and morsomt or enjoyable and fun." Pay said. 

"Ja det er flott! si har du sett Tord?"(Yeah it's great! say have you seen Tord?)Patryk asked. 

"Um... he's not here yet?" Edd said hoping he got the answer correct. 

"Ok takk."(okay thank you) Patryk said looking around the crowd as well. Just then two laughing characters came out of the crowd. 

"Jeg ante ikke at du visste språket mitt!"(I had no idea you knew my language!)Tord said happily. 

"bare litt."(only bit) Rob said. "Likevel ... det er mer enn mine venner."(still it's more than my friends.) Tord said back. 

"Tord! Hey." Tom said running up to him. 

"Hey Tom how are you liking the festival?" Tord asked him smiling. 

"It's great! You ready to show us the best food?" Tom asked. 

"Of course this way." Tord said happily. Edd watched them and then remembered something. 

"Hey Tord weren't you feeling sick a little bit ago?" Edd asked suspiciously. 

"Hey was but little guy bounced back when we started exploring. He's fine now." Rod said. 

"So come on! Pay you can finally get your drink too." Tord said. 

"Finally!" Pay said running up next to Tord. Edd watched as Paul and Patryk ran up on put a hand on each of his shoulders. Edd smiled watching them be so happy together. 

"Dang wish my family was that close..." Tom said. 

"Oh come on E.J. don't be a downer we don't have to be that close to be happy we can just be ourselves." Rob said. 

"Yeah sure." Tom said. 

"Well my little family sure is that close." Matt said coming up and hugging Edd. 

"Hey stop that!" Edd said but he was laughing too. They all made it to the food court and they sat down while Tord and Pay went to get food. They all sat and chatted about the festival while they waited. 

"So this is eastern culture in Norway Hey?" Edd asked them. 

"Yeah and most of it's pretty decent. All the history is on point to!" Paul said. 

"Det er ikke som å være tilbake i Norge skjønt. Det er ikke kaldt som det burde være."(It's not like being back in Norway though. It's not cold like it should be.) Patryk said. 

"Why do you have to be so nit picky hu?" Paul asked. Patryk shrugged. 

"So you're the two men who raised Tord. Tell me. Who does he get his anger issues from?" Edd asked. 

"Oh...I'm not sure." Paul said. 

"Han har alltid hatt dem selv når han var et barn, vi vet ikke hvor det kom fra, jeg mener at han har vedtatt at hans opprinnelige foreldre antas å være døde."(He has always had them when he was a child, we do not know where it came from, I mean he has decided that his original parents are believed to be dead.) Patryk said. Edd looked at him confused as well as Tom. Matt was busily playing with the edge of the table by picking at some wood that was sticking up. 

"He said that Tord's always had them when he was a kid we do not know where it came from, I mean he's adopted and that his original parents are presumed dead." Paul said. Patryk nodded his head in agreement. 

"We got the food!" Tord yelled running over with a large platter piled with stuff. They set it down and from what Edd could see they had gotten Sandwiches,Fish,some meat, and some pastry looking things. 

"What's all this? It smells good!" Tom said while Edd watched Matt inspect the food closely. 

"Well these are normal sandwiches. This right here is Pinnekjøtt. Pinnekjøtt is basically lamb on the bone ,not particularly my favorite dish but Pay likes it. This right here is Lutefisk which essentially is just salted fish. Then finally,my favorite, Krumkake that is normally for desert. We also grabbed a little bit of akevitt. It's a Scandinavian drink but guys without further ado dig in." Tord said happily.  Edd grabbed himself a little of everything. The pinnekjøtt was pretty good in Edds opinion as he grabbed some more. He didn't really like the lutefisk as it was too fishy for him. Then he had two sandwiches, a little normality he decided. 

By the end of the meal Pay and Tom were drunk and laughing hysterically at each other. Paul and Patryk were leaning on each other tiredly. Matt was watching the people dressed up walk around while Tord and Rob had a long conversation about god knows what and Edd was just watching it all unfold while he nibbled on some of the krumkake. 

"Hey Rob you haven't had any of the akevitt yet try some!" Tord said grabbing one of the glasses and filling it with some of the drink as it fizzed a little bit. 

"Oh okay thank you Tord." Rob said taking a sip. 

"Like it?" Tord asked. 

"Yeah of course I do. It's actually pretty good." Rob said downing the rest of it while Tord smiled widely. 

"What are you smiling about?" Edd asked. 

"Well...I'm just so happy to see you guys enjoying my side of things. You're all Brits so I thought you'd like this. You know mix it up a bit." Tord said making Edd smiled and then got an idea. 

"Hey Matt do you think you can replicate the krumkake?" Edd asked curiously. Matt's head spun around. 

"Who do you take me for? And idiot? If there's a recipe my beautiful self can definitely figure it out." Matt said looking into the little mirror he took with himself. 

"What does Toby think about this small experience?" Edd asked. 

"Oh I like it! Sadly I can't eat then I'd really love this." Toby spoke up. 

"Hey Edd you want to walk around for a little bit?" Matt asked. 

"Yeah sure why?" Edd asked. 

"Wow! Can't I get some quality bro time with my best friend?" Matt pouted. 

"Bro time? Okay Matt you never talk like that I guess I'll come with you." Edd said. Matt had said Bro Time and those few words gave it away that Matt wanted to talk about something. Edd got up and followed Matt a little ways through the crowd before Matt stopped and turned around. 

"So you already know I want to talk about something." Matt said. 

"Yeah your "dude" talk at the table gave it away." Edd said. 

"Okay then. Anyway I took you out here to ask you something." Matt said and waited. 

"And...that something is?" Edd asked he tapped his foot. 

"Well...I um...you see." Matt stuttered. 

"Spit it out Matt." Edd said losing his patience. 

"I'm worried about you. When you asked today if I was going to move out and I said yes you looked so broken down inside." Matt said. This hit Edd hard. He had almost completely forgotten Matt could read his mind and feel what he was feeling. 

"Oh yeah that's because I'm not going to get to hang around you as much when you leave." Edd said. 

"No Edd there's something else that's worrying you." Matt said. 

"I'm not worried about anything why would you think that?" Edd lied. He was worried about something. Matt was his best friend and he would be leaving. Yeah he would still have Tord and Tom but they would leave eventually too, whether it was to find a new home or they got a partner in life as well. Edd would then have no one and he'd die old and alone and he certainly didn't want that. 

"Oh come on Edd don't think like that." Matt said and grabbed him into a big hug. 

"But it's true Matt it will happen eventually right? There's nobody in the world who would want to spend their whole life with me." Edd said hugging Matt's arm. 

"No there's someone I promise you." Matt said. 

"What? You can't promise that." Edd said. "No Edd. I promise Okay? You needn't worry. It will give you wrinkles." Matt said. 

"Thanks Matt. I guess." Edd said. He really appreciated it though he couldn't bring himself to admit it out loud. 

"So drop the long face and let's roam around the festival a little bit before we leave just us." Matt said. Edd smiled. 

"Alright Matt let's go." Edd said and they took off running through the crowd to distance themselves as from Tom and Tord as possible. They needed time to talk to each other for a little while anyway.


	27. S.R .Log entry 12.26.?? At 11.01 PM

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Tord StarSun❤️

Log entry 12.26.?? At 11.01 PM.   
I know for a fact that he's the one I'm supposed to watch out for but he's showing no signs of aggression or intentions. Today was his last chance to attack me but he didn't. Why? Is it not in his best interests to kill me and take the files as soon as possible for him? He seemed at first surprised when I let it "slip" that I was who he was looking for but then again he hasn't tried anything. I even have the files protected and hidden. He's opened the fake case (I think). But he hasn't threatened me or anything. He even offered me a drink at a norwegian festival! It's a little confusing but I think he's getting my guard down. He lead me off to be alone at the festival away from my brother S#2.2 Thomas Tomsan BridgeBell. I thought for sure he was going to try and attack then ,I was wrong. He seems to be a friend with no interest in harming me or going through my stuff to find the files. He knew yesterday was his last chance to get what he wanted but he doesn't seem to be after me. I DON'T UNDERSTAND! He seems to be pretty impatient and likely to have attacked me by now. Maybe... he really is a friend and I'm wasting my efforts with him. I'll stay alert just in case though. The Norwegians that seem to be related to him are very close to each other and have even extended their hands to me as well. There are the twins Paul and Patryk. Then there's the lover of Patryk, Paul. Surly if I was his target they would know as well right? Today is the day I depart I'll give my next update in Washington for now Soldier Robert Ethan BridgeBell is signing off.   
END OF ENTRY 12.26 AT 11.23 PM

Rob turned off his computer tiredly and spun around in the swivel chair. He had been borrowing his brother's friend's drawing tablet to send emails to the military. He looked at his hands. "Those hands have killed many men ,Yes?" A voice sounded. It was Tord and he was in the doorway frowning. 

"Oh!Tord...what are you doing up this late?" Rob asked. 

"We both know why I'm up." Tord growled. Rob's heart rate picked up. Was this the moment? Would Tord attack him now and be done with it? 

"Well while we're on the topic." Rob said getting up and discreetly moved his hand to the gun in his pocket ready to attack Tord if needed. 

"You're leaving! I wanted to spend the last few hours you had here together." Tord said. 

"What is he serious? It's killing me!" Rob thought to himself. 

"What was your question earlier?" Rob asked letting his hand rest at his side. 

"Those hands have killed many men, no?" Tord asked. 

"Um yeah. In the military you kind of sign up to do that. To protect your country." Rob said. "Why is Tord wasting his time? I'm actually starting to believe that Tord isn't the one who wants to kill me." Rob thought. "Well honestly I would when a sudden wave of pain shot through his entire body. It was so sudden that he fell to the floor. "Arg!" Rob yelled upon hitting the floor. 

"Robert! Tom,Matt,Edd come quick!" Tord yelled. But Rob was in so much pain he didn't even realize that Matt and Tord had hauled him into Edd's truck and drove him down to the hospital. He opened his eyes to find himself in a hospital bed and Tom holding his hand while he slept and Tord sitting in a dark corner wide awake and watching him. 

"Why glad you could wake now Rob. Sadly you missed your flight by now." Tord said getting up and pulling a chair up next to Rob. 

"Wha-what happened?" Rob asked Tord a little fear building up in his chest as he felt himself completely immobile. 

"You were diagnosed with poliomyelitis but well it's the permanent kind..." Tord said pulling something out of his pocket. 

"What? How did that happen?" Rob asked. It seemed like a pretty reasonable answer because his family did have a long line of diseases. 

"Look let's cut the shit for a bit okay? I can kill you the nice way or I can kill you the not so nice way." Tord said. Rob's heart was struck through with horror and betrayal. "Look it's not like I want to be doing this you're actually... a friend to me." Tord said and Rob heard a small sniffle. 

"What? This isn't the Red Army way. They don't feel remorse do they?" Rob thought to himself. 

"Before you decide I actually saw you as a friend. I'll lose everything that matters to me if I don't do this." Tord said looking up at Rob. "I really don't want to be doing this..." Tord said. Rob could see so much pain and sadness within his face it almost broke Rob's heart. 

"Do what you got to do." Rob sighed. 

"I'm sorry..." Tord said pulling out a needle and injecting Rob's arm. 

"Oh and Tord? Don't sweat it. Any other time and I believe we would have been good friends but this is war isn't it? We don't get to choose. Tell Tom...I love him." Rob said as his vision slowly blacked out. He was leaving this cruel world behind and he was ready to see what lay ahead for him. 

"You're face will always haunt me..." He heard Tord whisper before he heard flatlining then nothing. 

"Rob? Son is that you?" He heard someone ask. 

"D-dad?" Rob asked. 

"Yeah, drinking and driving not a good mix." Mr. BridgeBell said. 

"You're dead?" Rob asked. 

"Stupidity it kills. Son you need to watch over your brother make sure he reaches his purpose in life." Mr BridgeBell said. Rob nodded that was exactly what he was going to do. Watch his little brother.


	28. Tom. The funeral

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys Sorry this is so late just a little depressed. Nothing to worry about. Also I'm uploading the last three chapters today. YAAAAAY CELEBRATIONS 

                         Tom woke up holding something cold. Tom woke up and looked at Rob whose face was paler than normal. "Rob?" Tom asked shaking his brother. He looked at the heart rate thing as it was flatlined. "SOMEBODY HELP!" Tom cried out tears filling his eyes. He just got his family back together he couldn't lose them now! Matt and Edd who were asleep in the other corner of the room just woke up from Tom's yelling. "GO GET HELP!" Tom screamed at them. They both jumped up and ran out into the hallway. Tom turned back to Rob's cold body and kept holding his hand. 

"Please don't be dead. Please don't be dead." Tom whispered to himself over and over again seconds became minutes, minutes became hours and so on. After what felt like forever he felt a hand befall his shoulder. 

"Tom...he's dead..." Tord said softly he sounded like he was crying as well. 

"Get away!" Tom yelled shoving Tord's hand off him. As much as he appreciated it he hated everything right now. Time, life, death? It didn't matter he hated it all well... except for Tord. 

"He's been dead since three thirty three this morning." Tord said. 

"Why didn't you wake me?" Tom asked angrily. He didn't care right now whoever was close by was going to feel his anger every bit of it though he hopped he didn't hurt anyone on accident. 

"Telling by how long the monitor has been flatlined and well...how cold the body is." Tord said. His words felt like poison for some reason but at the same time...comforting. 

"Why? Why did he die?" Tom asked. 

"My guess? The paralyzation finally killed him." Tord said. 

"How did it kill him so fast?" Tom asked. The one thing he was suspicious about. 

"I don't know sometimes there's not an answer." Tord said. Tom turned around and grabbed Tord into a giant hug. Tord patted Tom's back while he cried for his brother. He didn't want to cry especially not in front of Tord but it was so hard not to. It hurt too much. 

"Jeg beklager Tom, men jeg har ting jeg elsker og vil også beskytte. Du er en av dem."(I'm sorry for Tom, but I have things I love and will also protect. You are one of them.) Then Tord began to cry with him. "Jeg er en fryktelig, fryktelig, fryktelig person ... Jeg er så lei meg ..."(I'm a terrible, horrible, horrible person ... I'm so sorry ...) Tord sniffled. 

"Stop speaking like that and just speak like a normal person!" Tom yelled but Tord only gripped the sides of Tom's shirt and began crying. 

"Jeg drepte broren din for å redde det jeg ville! Jeg er så forferdelig jeg burde bare la meg bli drept og avvist ..."(I killed your brother to save what I wanted! I'm so horrible I should have just let myself be killed and rejected ...) Tom patted his back comforting him. "I'm sorry...I'm just..." Tord tried to say something but Tom stopped him. 

"Don't worry you don't have to say anything. You didn't kill him..." Tom said walking over to Robs body. A second later a couple of doctors came in with Edd and Matt confirming what Tord said. 

"He was so young..." Edd said sadly. 

"Yeah...what are we going to do now?" Matt asked. Tom knew what he had to do and he didn't like it one bit.

 

Three days later  
              Tom stood in front of the casket looking down on his dead brother. His skin was so pale and cold as he lay in the wooden box ready to be put in the ground. He wore a navy blue commander suit and had a British flag folded in his hands. His hair was neat and straight. He looked too...peaceful. Tom with a heavy heart pulled something out of his pocket. 

         It was the signed guitar pick that Rob had given him the day he left for America. He wrapped it within Rob's hands and stood there till he felt a hand on his shoulder. "Hey...it's time you make a speech." Rob said. Tom turned around quickly to get a short glimpse of his brother. Tom shook his head and blinked his eyes. He was seeing things now, great. He walked up to the podium and looked out upon the sea of faces before him. "They're just people like you..." Tom thought to himself breathing calmly. 

"We're gathered here today to witness the burial of my brother Robert Ethan BridgeBell..." Tom said looking back into the audience for some support and he caught the eyes of Tord who wasn't even looking at him. They made eye contact for a brief second and in that time Tord gave him a thumbs up. 

"Rob was a great guy there were many great things about him. He was charming and charismatic. In the few seconds he met my best friend he had already made him smile as if they were destined to be friends. He was always forgiving and trying to fix the things that were wrong in the world. He even fixed my relationship with my father, who in the audience can relate? The point is Rob was probably to good for this world. He always worked hard to make sure he could care for both me and him and never once did he give up on me. He was too young. Twenty eight is way to young to die at and I wish he could have made it much longer. I'm sure those who were close to him also wish the same thing. I think I speak for everyone when I say our hearts will be weeping tonight. Rob? Wherever you are. Please don't fight against the thing that killed you and never give up on dreams you can still ensue, we'll always be here for you. I hope that you're resting wherever you are and good bye my brother. I'd like to give my thanks to my friends Matt and Edd for helping me through this difficult time and I'd like to give a very special thanks to my best friend Tord. You're an amazing person to me and I'm sure Rob would agree." Tom said looking back up at Tord. The second he said that last part he saw Tord rocket out of his seat and run out of the room. 

Edd gave him a concerned look and Tom nodded his head. He watched Edd shake Matt and then run into the hall after Tord. Tom nodded and sat down letting everyone else get a chance to say what they wished. After everyone had a chance to speak Tom looked around to see if he could spot his friends. Only Jean and Susan were in sight and Evi came running up to him. 

"Hey Tom I'm so sorry for your loss." Susan said hugging him. Tom hugged her back. 

"Yeah I'm not sure what I'm going to do. I hope you understand that I want to spend a few days alone. Maybe just with Tord..." Tom told her. 

"I completely understand." Evi said hugging him one more time and walked away. Tom shook his head as he just wanted this day to end. He walked out to the parking lot and unlocked his car and got into the car pulling a bottle of Smirnoff from his glove box. The service wasn't completely over and he knew it but he didn't care. He said what he needed to say and that was all...


	29. Tord.Time to go.

              Tord slept soundly in his bed having the worst dream of his life. "Tord I'll never forgive you as long as I live! You've done to much to hurt us you and your stupid red hoodie! I hope you end up dead!" Tom yelled at him. 

"We trusted you how could you do this? I trusted you to the ends of the earth! DID THAT MEAN NOTHING TO YOU! GET OUT AND NEVER COME BACK!" Edd yelled he balled his fists and marched to Tom's right. Matt who was normally very talkative wasn't saying anything he just had a dark look in his face. 

"M-m-Matt?" Tord asked. 

"Fuck you for hurting me." Is all Matt said before walking away to Edds right. They all turned around and left him standing there alone. Tord then ran quickly after them but no matter how much he ran he didn't get any closer to them. Then the world around him began shaking violently. He sat up with a scream but Paul slapped a hand over his mouth.

"W-what?"Tord asked sitting up in his bed. 

"Tord it's time to go home." Pay said. 

"Wait now? Today? Right after my best friends brothers funeral?" Tord asked angrily. 

"Tord we have to go. You've fulfilled your mission we need to go back." Patryk said. 

"Yeah you've started something we must finish it." Paul said. Tord thought for a moment. He couldn't believe this. Already? It felt so short but at the same time...so long. 

"Alright I'll get the essentials. Then I'll wake my friends and tell them I'm off." Tord said fiddling with the small bullet necklace that was given to him. 

"Oh no just grab your stuff and leave a note or something we need to go now. A S A P." Pay said shaking his head. 

"No I'm telling them goodbye!" Tord said. 

"Would you rather have to erase their minds again?" Patryk asked. Tord's heart stopped. He could never bring himself to do that again and he refused to do it. 

"I'll just grab my stuff." Tord said pulling himself out of bed and began throwing the things he needed into his bag. He then pulled from under his bed the tubes full of his friends memories and looked at it. He pulled out a piece of paper and scribbled down a note and slipped it into the bag. He then set the bag under his pillow before taking his suitcase and shutting the door behind him. Tord then turned to his parents. 

"Are you ready to go?" Paul asked. 

"Yeah...lets go..." Tord said. They stepped outside into the snowy wasteland that was the street and began trudging their way down town and on the way Tord had time to think about what he was doing.

Tord first POV

       As my hand left the door knob to the front door I felt a part of myself being torn away from me. It burned and hurt to much to put into words. Bravely I let go of the handle and followed Paul,Patryk,and Pay through the snow. At least I'll be able to get away from my horrible misdeeds right? Right? No never what I did was unforgivable even Rib had to have been lying in the end. He didn't blame me? Bullshit. There was something in his eyes that told me otherwise. I don't care anymore. He's dead and that's a thing that can never be undone. 

When am I going to stop making these stupid mistakes? When will I finally get to live a normal life? Never...Never is the answer. I soon tripped up and fell face first into the snow and my family rushed over to help me. We're all so close so very close to each other. I couldn't imagine if I lost one of them. Now I know what Tom feels like. The only man in his entire life to take care of him and pull him out of danger was gone and it was all because of me. 

My phone rang, It was Tom which only made me feel worse. I refused their help, ha what a laugh, like I deserved it in the first place. Dispicable. I pulled myself out of the snow and continued to trudge on ward. I look to my left to see the old library. The place I made my first kill. I looked at it. It's crumbling walls and stupid lion statues. I strangely felt drawn to it. Like it was calling me. 

I stray off the path for a split second to look at what I had done in the past. On the ground where I left Ethan to bleed out and die was a small memorial for him. In the middle of that memorial was a picture of his family that said we love you. "Liers" thought. 

"You only care now that he's dead you didn't care for him." I heard Pay call for me and I ran back over. "What were you doing over their Tord?" Pay asked. I told him it was none of his business and if he really wanted to know he should ask Paul and Patryk. 

They all knew when I got like this don't provoke me. I felt like lashing out at everything around me. "I didn't even say goodbye..." it was a thought that continued to ring in my head. I looked up to see a pay phone. "Screw it." I thought and ran inside I dialed the house number and prayed that someone would pick up. It was Tom we talked for a little bit and I told him what was happening. Long story short we broke off our friendship right then and there. I kind of felt numb after that and it was a short walk to the plane. 

"That's right just leave them like this...you don't want them involved." I thought and fell asleep to a bad dream on the flight one were I blew up in a robot. Weird.


	30. Tom. The phone call.

                Tom woke up in the middle of the night and shot up out of bed. Something was off he could feel it. He got up and went to the bathroom looking into the living room to look at Pay who was crashing on the couch. "Hu not there probably went out to the bar." Tom thought to himself. He went into the bathroom and used it but he still had this uneasy feeling in his gut. He decided to consult Tord about it since they often did have late night chats but normally it was just Tom sitting there as he said things in norwegian. He knocked on his door. 

"Hey Tord? I know it's late but I need to talk about something." Tom said. There was no answer. "Hmm odd." Tom thought he knocked again and still no answer. Tom was feeling more and more uneasy every second. He took a deep breath and opened the door to Tord's room. 

Instead of finding the three men asleep on Tord's bed he found nothing. Tom's heart dropped as he remembered back to a few months ago. "EDD! MATT!" Tom yelled getting them to wake up. "Tom what is it?" Edd shouted running out of his room. They both heard something thunder down the stairs and then a very loud banging sound followed by a couple of whimpers and and then Matt came into the area. 

"What is it?" Matt asked holding the side of his face with tears in his eyes he seemed to have had a bad dream of getting punch in the face. Or like he already knew what was happening.

"Tord's gone missing! We need to find him!" Tom said quickly running to other parts of the house looking for Tord. Edd went to go ask Edwardo if he'd seen Tord and Matt went to go ask the lesbian couple next door as well. They both returned with nothing. 

"I've got an idea!" Tom said picking up his phone and calling Tord, why didn't he do this first? One ring. Two rings. Five rings. Voice mail. 

"Hey it's Tord Ėkå Starsun leave your name number and whatever it was you were calling for after the beep I'll be sure to try and get back to you." *Beep* 

"Tord where the fuck are you?" Tom asked the phone tearing up and shutting off the phone. His stress levels were getting high and his anxiety was starting to kick in. 

"Maybe he had a craving for norwegian food and went to get some?" Matt asked. 

"I doubt it." Edd said. 

"IT'S HOPELESS! Everyone is leaving me..." Tom said panicking. 

"Not everyone you still have your dad." Edd said. Tom shook his head. 

"No Edd apparently he died in a car crash recently... he was drunk." Tom said punching the couch. 

"He can't leave us where's he supposed to go hu? Just have some patience. He'll call back I promise." Edd said. As if by magic the phone on the table began to ring. Tom smiled widely and jumped up from the couch and picked up the phone putting it on speaker. 

"Tord! Where are you? What are you doing? Where are you going? What are you?" Tom demanded. 

"Hey Tom and I can't tell you where I am other than I'm at a pay phone I'm doing fine I'm going back to Norway and I'm norwegian." Tord said. 

"What! You can't leave!" Tom yelled at the phone his heart was very vulnerable right now. 

"I have to Tom there's some things you don't understand. Me. War. Life." Tord said. 

"Like you do! Tord tell me where you are I'm coming to get you." Tom said desperately through the phone. 

"Wait Tom please. Just allow me to say something." Tord said. Tom looked at Edd and Matt who both looked like they were going to break down Right then and there nodded. 

"Go on." Tom said. 

"Look I loved these last few months I've had with you guys but it has to come to an end. Now. I will never forget you guys but I have something I've started and need to finish so wish me luck. I might not come back but I can promise you this. Once the war is over with the Red Army call my number if I answer I'll come back if not, I'm dead." Tord said. 

"I can't believe you're leaving." Edd said sadly. 

"We'll never forget you Tord." Matt said. 

"Tom?" Tord asked. 

"Tord tell me where you are right the fuck now!" Tom demanded. 

"Tom you know I can't do that. I have to hang up now." Tord said. 

"Wait!... If you hang up now..." Tom desperately searched for a reason to get Tord to come back. 

"If I hang up what? Tom don't make this harder than it has to be..." Tord said. 

"If you leave now I will never forgive you! Friendship over got it? Anything between us will be forgotten and you will be my sworn enemy. I will hate you to the deepest depths of my soul and each time I look at you it will be in hate! So please...come home." Tom begged. He heard sobbing on the other end. 

"S-so b-be it." Tord said. 

"TORD DON'T YOU HANG UP THIS-cling" Tom threw the receiver across the room angrily breaking the phone. Edd and Matt stepped back from Tom. "FUCK YOU! FUCK YOU TORD! FUCK YOU!" Tom yelled kicking the table over and breaking a chair. He then began to beat the wall yelling any curse imaginable at Tord and then sank to the ground spent. 

"Tom...it's okay." Edd said. 

"IT'S NOT OKAY EDD! HOW CAN YOU THINK THIS IS OKAY?" Tom demanded turning back to face them. Edd was crying and Matt was completely white and staring off into god knows where. Edd walked over to Tom. Tom expected him to hit him or yell at him for what he did but instead Edd kneeled down and hugged Tom tightly. 

"It's not okay...I know it's not...but we have to be supportive of our friends choices..." Edd said between choking. Tom hugged him back tightly. 

"You're okay Tom...we'll be okay." Edd said. Then they both heard a loud thump as Matt collapsed to the floor. 

"Oh no Matt!" Edd yelled running over to check him. 

"This isn't good. I remember the last time this happened. I need to get to the hospital now. Tom I'll be back soon just try not to break anything else. Tom nodded and watched Edd drive off to the hospital and Tom decided he was going to listen to some music to get his mind off of Tord. He went into his recordings and picked a random song. It was Clarity by Zedd sang by Tord? Oh no this is one of the recordings they did together but it was to late as his voice came onto the speakers.

High dive into frozen waves  
Where the past comes back to life  
Fight fear for the selfish pain  
And it's worth it every time  
Hold still right before we crash  
'Cause we both know how this ends  
Our clock ticks till it breaks your glass  
And I drown in you again

'Cause you are the piece of me  
I wish I didn't need  
Chasing relentlessly  
Still fight and I don't know why

If our love is tragedy why are you my remedy  
If our love's insanity why are you my clarity

Why are you my remedy

Why are you my remedy

Why are you my clarity

Why are you my remedy

Why are you my clarity

Why are you my remedy

Why are you my clarity

Tom was so stricken with greif he just stopped all functions and feelings and just let the song play through and work it's magic... "Hehehe like I needed Tord anyway..."


	31. Edd. The few days after(epilogue)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter.  
> -Tord StarSun❤️

      Things had changed around the house since Tord had left. For one it was much quieter and not as lively. Everything for the few days was dreary there was nothing that could cheer anyone up not even Matt was happy with the world. It took them three days to release him from the hospital with the same diagnosis as last time. Matt had been traumatized and had given himself amnesia somehow and he had some self induced brain damage.

Matt walked around the house without a care in the world because he couldn't remember a thing about Tord or how to remember about Tom when he wasn't in the room. The only people he could remember without seeing them in front of him was him and Jean. 

Edd himself was too beat up about it that he hadn't taken a job in three weeks. He spent most of his time sitting at the table staring out into the vastness of space wishing his family was still happy and together. He had kind of put off talking to Tom or even Matt. Matt was always confused when he refused to talk. 

Tom was even worse off than both of them put together. The first week he didn't even leave his room for anything not even to eat. The second week he kind of just ignored everyone and only drank. The third week he kind of just got over himself and would talk to them but if any of them tried to mention Tord he would just say "the commie" and shutdown for the rest of the day.

It was two months later when Edd was sitting on the couch finally picking up a job after all this time. He was busy finishing up an animation of zombies attacking someone for some money to pay bills when Matt sat next to him. 

"Hey Edd! I was wondering if you and...Tim? Would like to watch Attack of the Insane zombie pirates from hell three." Matt said. 

"Matt for the last time it's Tom and sure I'd love to have you asked Tom yet?" Edd asked. He doubted that Tom would say yes. 

"Well he's actually the one who suggested it." Matt said smiling. 

"Really? Where is he?" Edd asked quite surprised. 

"He's out getting the movie! He told me to cook and he told me to tell you to make sure I don't do anything stupid." Matt said looking a little downtrodden by the last statement. 

"Yeah sure. I'm actually almost finished with this animation give me a sec and I'll see you in the kitchen." Edd said turning his head back to the animation. Matt started to walk to the kitchen and then he stopped. 

"No Toby not now... it hurts when you talk just...quiet down a bit." Matt said before walking into the kitchen. The mirror behind the couch shifted and the mirror called out to Edd. 

"Edd it's me Toby." Toby said. Edd turned around to see a slightly blurry Toby. 

"Toby! You're not looking good." Edd said. 

"That's on purpose look. Keep Matt safe okay? His mental capabilities are... "disrupted". Let me tell you something. You know how Matt collapsed shortly after Tom began yelling and stuff?" Toby asked. 

"Yeah?" Edd said. 

"Well he's connected to you guys mentally that's why he can read your minds and stuff like that but when Tord left he severed a connection making his mind much more vulnerable and then right after that not soon after Tom had a major emotional flux and it damaged Matt's mind and he'll have to heal for a while. He should be fine it wasn't too bad just...watch out for him okay? He can't think properly." Toby said and disappeared. Matt then came back with some cookies, milk, popcorn, and KrumKake? 

"Where did you get those?" Edd asked pointing at it. 

"Don't know I just found the recipe and I wanted to try." Matt said setting the plate down. 

"You can't have those out Tom's going to freak out. Get rid of them." Edd said worriedly and got up to dump the plate. It was too late the door opened and Tom steeped in. 

"Hey Edd just got the movie are you going to watch it with us?" Tom asked. 

"Y-y-Yeah of course I am." Edd said gnawing on the inside of his lip nervously. Tom ignored this and popped the movie into the TV and sat down. 

"So What did you whip up Matt?" Tom asked. 

"It's all on the plate." Matt said happily. Edd watched Tom as he looked down on the plate his expression didn't change as he grabbed one of the krumkakes and popped it in his mouth. 

"Delicious! The Commie did have good tastes. Shall we start then?" He asked them. Edd smiled maybe it was finally safe to talk about Tord. 

"You mean Tod?" Matt asked. 

"Let's just start the movie." Edd said not wanting to chance it as he pressed play. They all sat down watching the movie it was finally just going to go back to normal... 

"Hey Edd?" Tom asked. 

"Yeah?" Edd asked cautiously. 

"Let's agree to not ever talk about Commie again okay?" Tom asked. 

"Yeah...sure." Edd agreed. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

They never did...till one fateful day...

 

    There you guys have it! The end of the second book! Wooooh! So now we only have three more books to go. As per usual I'm already ahead and have half the second book written so stay tuned! I'm going to try and write one chapter a week! (My)Dear StarBoy is going to updated soon so check that out if you're interested so if you liked this story give me them views and stars! Thank you EddHeads!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp it’s over now... till the next book. I’ll see you later friends.  
>  -Tord StarSun 


End file.
